Snow Child
by TheGeekInPink92
Summary: "I am cold. So very cold… where am I? What happened to me?" When a strange girl turns up on the Kaibas door step, with no recollection of her name or how she came to be there, Seto takes her in. Will Romance ensue? And will he ever learn about her mysterious past? SetoXOC Rated T for language and possible suggestive tone. Originally titled 'Fifty Shades of Seto'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello all. This is my first proper attempt (ever) at a fan fiction, so if its utter rubbish, just humor me! Any constructive criticism is gladly received. As you may have guessed from the title of this fanfic, I did get the idea when talking about fifty shades, although I certainly don't intend to get graphic. Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters, other than my OC, of course. **

**Chapter 1**

_I am cold. So very cold… where am I? What happened to me? _

_My feet are dragging. Why can't I walk properly anymore? Could I ever walk properly? Try as I might, I can't remember, I can't remember anything. I can't even recall my name? Everything hurts. Why does my body scream at me in such agony? Snow is falling all around me and despite everything, my eyes widen at the sight. I can't remember what it is, what the cold white fluff falling around me actually is, but the word snow comes to mind. It crunches under my feet as I stagger onward through the harsh cold forest. I wrap my arms further around myself, bowing my head as water falls from my eyes. _

_"Tears," I say the word aloud, as if needing to prove to myself that I do exist. I gaze up through my lashes. I notice they're dark. A strand of hair falls in front of my eyes. Its brown, a nice rich colour. My heavy feet suddenly fall onto something much harder than that of the forest. It's hard and hurts my feet. I gaze down to see my feet are bare, pale toes curling into the snow. I look up as a blast of wind batters into my fragile weak body. I force myself onward, following the unnatural hard ground. It's dark all around and the sky is full of angry looking clouds. I carry on walking, knowing I need something. I let out a horrified sob. I can't remember the word!_

_ How long have I been walking? I can't remember. I round a corner in the hard ground and my eyes widen. There, in front of me is a… a… house. _

_"House," I say aloud, confirming this to be the right word. A house, a very big house, with lots of ground surrounding it and an iron gate. I need someone… I need… _

_"Help." I whisper, stumbling towards it, my feet tripping several times, numb with cold. My bare legs scrape and bang against the ground, sending even more pain shooting through my limbs. It doesn't matter though, I need help._

_"Help!" I cry out the word, relief flooding through me that I knew the word, I'd remembered it at last. I reached the gate and slid through the gaps between two of the iron bars. It wasn't easy, but I managed it. The… House… was bigger than it first appeared. It looked pretty, covered in the… the… snow. I stumbled up a crunchy path, the bits digging harshly into my bare flesh. I climbed up the stone steps to get to the door, stumbling as I did, my long hair flailing around me. I fell to the floor before the door, unable to carry on. All my energy had gone. I am cold. I reach out with a thin hand, knocking at the door unevenly, desperately and with exhaustion. I retract my arm, wrapping it around my naked torso , trying to keep warm. _

Seto Kaiba heard the uneven tapping against his door. He frowned, confused. He hadn't had any meetings planned for this evening. Just to be sure, he pulled a little black bound PDA from his pocket, not that he needed to check it. When it came to business, he never made mistakes. Cautiously, he approached the Kaiba Mansions front door. Even if it was an unannounced visit from the geek squad, his security would have let him know. So, whoever it was had got past his security. He smirked, making a mental note to congratulate whoever it was while he kicked them off his estate.

"What is it, big brother?" Mokuba asked, watching as his brother approached the door.

"Stay back, Mokuba." Kaiba ordered as he rested his hand on the door knob. He twisted the handle and slowly pulled the door open. He gazed out into the night. Looking left and right, he saw no one. He frowned. Had he imagined the sound? He was about to turn around and retreat back into the warmth, when he glanced down. He froze, his eyes wide with shock. There was an unconscious girl lying at his feet. Her whole body looked in pain. He could easily see cuts, scrapes and bruises dotted around her entire body. The girl was completely naked. He looked up from her, his eyes scanning his garden. Was this some sort of media stunt? When he gazed back down at her, he made a quick decision.

"Mokuba, go get a blanket. Now." He ordered, his voice still his usual business like tone.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked, moving towards the door.

Kaiba, moved purposely forwards, blocking the naked girl from sight.

"Go." Kaiba ordered again. Mokuba didn't say anything else, he just turned and hurried away from the front door. Kaiba pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. As he gently took the girl in his arms, her eyes opened, ever so slightly, to gaze up at him. Her brown eyes were wide and fearful and innocent.

"Help," She whispered to him. He noted as she said the word, it was more like she was reciting the word, rather than asking for it. At that moment, Mokuba returned holding out a brown fluffy throw, Kaiba recognized as the one from the living room. He took it quickly and wrapped the soft material around the girl, covering more of her bare body than his jacket had. The girl looked up at him pleadingly again.

"Help," She repeated her eyes gazing up into Kaibas own blue ones. He nodded at her, and lifted her off the ground, carrying her into the warmth, kicking the door shut behind him. Mokuba saw the girl for the first time. He gaped at his brother, who was cradling the stranger in his arms. Kaiba gazed down at the girl and saw her eyes had closed again. She was breathing unevenly. He examined the familiar surroundings. His open hall way was simple, but expensive. There were two doors on both sides of him and a large stair case leading to the first floor before him. He quickly took the stairs and carried the girl towards one of the many guest rooms located in his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: I know my first chapter was quite short, so I bring you the next chapter too. Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2**

_When I felt the pure bliss of sleep lifting from me, I clutched at it helplessly, watching it slip through my fingers like water. I shifted my position and found everything ached, but despite that, my mind was becoming clearer. I remembered words, and what snow was. I remembered things that really weren't much use to me. I opened my eyes and gazed around me. I was lying in a bed. I could feel it, firm but cosy beneath me. I shivered suddenly and curled into a ball. I could feel my muscles scream in protest. The room, I noticed was beautifully decorated with pale blue swirly wall paper and white furniture. I was suddenly overcome by a sudden wave of heat, flushing through my body. I threw back the bed covers, unfolding, allowing the air to cool my skin._

"I see you're awake," A stern voice said from just out of the girl's sight. The girl squeaked and dragged the covers back onto her. Kaiba could see from where he sat, in the corner of the room legs crossed and laptop propped atop his knee that her face had turned red. He stood up, placing his computer back on the chair he'd just vacated, and walked to the girl's bedside. He watched as she peeked out from beneath the bed covers, her wide brown eyes gazing at him. Despite himself, Kaiba felt annoyed at her reaction.

"There's no need to be scared," He frowned as he gazed down at her. Her eyes widened, if possible, even more. For a couple of seconds, she didn't move and Kaiba could feel her wearing thin on his patience, but then she let the covers drop, revealing the rest of her face. She shuffled up the bed into some form of sitting position. He saw the shirt – his shirt he corrected himself – hanging very loosely of her tiny frame. She really was just skin and bone.

Kaiba sighed, and took a seat at the end of her bed, his blue eyes searching hers. The truth was he didn't even need to be here. A doctor could have seen to her, but her sudden arrival had roused his curiosity.

"What's your name?" Kaiba asked, trying to keep patient with her. She just stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights. Kaiba tried again.

"How old are you?" he asked. She didn't reply, her eyes still fearful. Kaiba resisted the urge to clench his fists. She was wasting his time and it was starting to really piss him off.

"Girl, you need to answer me." He said, letting a part of his anger slip through.

"I… I don't remember," She whispered in a voice barely audible. She suddenly sneezed, her hair whipping forwards around her. Even Kaiba couldn't deny how cute her sneezes were.

He shrugged the thought off and continued to survey the girl with curious eyes, which were slowly becoming suspicious. She gazed at him, her eyes partially squinting from her sudden sneezing attack. He leaned over to the bed side table and took a hold of the tissues. He passed the box to her, which she took with bony hands.

"Where did you come from?" Kaiba asked, probing at her memory, like a scientist.

"I don't remember. I can't remember anything," She muttered in a very small scared voice. Kaiba sighed. He clearly wasn't going to get any information from her this evening. He was still perplexed at the fact he hadn't called the authorities to take the unknown girl away. He had taken her in, like a stray. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. He wasn't the most charitable of people, so why take her in? Pay for her medical bills? Was he becoming soft? Yugi and his cheerleaders must be rubbing off on him.

"Well, you need a name, until we find out what it is, unless you just want me to refer to you as girl." Kaiba sniffed, his eyes piercing into her. He saw with some satisfaction, colour creep into her cheeks. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"I'm… I don't know. I'm not sure I know any names." She muttered, her puppy dog eyes dropping from his gaze. Kaiba scowled.

"Fine. I'll choose your name." He replied, clearly irritated at her. The girl's cheeks flushed brighter at his words and she hid her eyes from him,

"Yukiko." He said after a seconds pause. The girl lifted her eyes to examine him. His hair was dark, darker than hers, and his eyes were a deep, clear and intense blue. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

"Yukiko?" She repeated, tasting the new word on her tongue. She smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching as if she hadn't smiled in years.

"Can I ask… ask your name?" Yukiko asked shyly her eyes skimming over the boy curiously.

"Kaiba," he replied without hesitation.

"How old are you, Kaiba?" Yukiko asked, her eyes looking interested. Kaiba scowled. He didn't much like talking about himself, and certainly not to a complete stranger.

"20" He replied shortly. Yukiko nodded, still enjoying her name. She pulled the covers back and swung her feet out the bed. She placed them on the floor and attempted to stand. Kaiba was on his feet besides her in an instant and caught hold of her as she toppled over.

"Don't be an idiot. You're not strong enough to move yet." He muttered irritably, guiding her back into the bed.

Yukiko glanced down at herself. She was dressed in a baggy white shirt, her skinny legs sticking out from the bottom. She was ridiculously skinny, it suddenly occurred to her.

"I need food," Yukiko whispered, her stomach spreading a painful pang throughout her body as if agreeing with her. Kaiba didn't speak to acknowledge her request other than to lean forwards. He pressed something on the bedside table and straightened back up.

"How did you enter my grounds?" He asked, surveying her with those piercing blue eyes. Yukiko felt herself trembling under his glare, fear creeping up her spine.

"I… I just…" She gulped, her eyes beginning to burn with tears, "I slipped through, the bars," She confessed, her eyes unable to look away from his icy glare. At that moment, the cold tension was broken by a knock at the door. Yukiko's eyes darted over to the door fearfully.

"Come in." Kaiba ordered. The door swung open and a woman entered the room, a tray in her hand. She set the tray on the bedside table. She passed across a mug to Kaiba, and then set the tray on Yukiko's lap. Her stomach sent another painful pang through her at the scent of the food. She looked down at the food as Kaiba dismissed the woman. There was an expensive china bowl, half full of soup and half a slice of buttered bread. She also had a glass of crystal clear water.

"You'll be starting off on smaller portions. If you eat too much too soon, you'll be sick. We have an excellent chef here and he'll be monitoring your diet according to what my personal doctor recommends." Kaiba said flatly, "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're ridiculously thin." He added. Without another word, he took his drink back over to his computer, set the drink on the side, and continued to work. Yukiko gazed back down at her bowl. It was steaming hot and smelt delicious. She quickly began to eat, desperate for the strength.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I decided to upload this chapter sooner than anticipated after only proof reading it the once. I hope you enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3**

_Yukiko. It was still strange having a name again. but what a lovely name, and it's sort of poetic that my savior gave it to me. Kaiba has since told me it means 'snow child'. I suppose he thought it appropriate given the weather in which I turned up. I've been here for a while now. For some reason, my perception of time has been muddled, so I couldn't say how long it's been. I feel better though. I have gained some weight and my body hurts less. Now I think back, it felt as if my body hadn't been mine for a long time, like I wasn't used to it. I just wish I could remember something about how I turned up, naked, in the woods_

"Yukiko, you know, you don't have to wear Setos shirts anymore." A teen voice spoke rousing Yukiko from her thoughts. She looked around. She was sat in a large dining room, which it seemed needed the title 'hall' rather than room. It had a high ceiling with three chandeliers hanging down from it. The table was huge and could easily seat a small army. It seemed odd that only three of them used the table regularly. Yukiko looked at the two boys she was sat with. Kaiba was at the head of the table, Mokuba (his younger brother) on Kaibas left, Yukiko on his right. Mokuba was staring at her, waiting for her to speak, his ebony fringe falling just shy of his dark eyes. He was smiling at her kindly. Yukiko gazed around at Kaiba, her cheeks burning.

"Well, erm… I…" she began feeling embarrassed. It was true. They'd been kind enough to buy her some new clothes including night wear, but she'd still insisted on wearing one of Kaibas baggy long sleeved shirts.

"I like the shirts. They don't feel tight and restricting," Yukiko said, gazing down into her bowl of mixed fruits. She toyed with the fruit with the end of her silver spoon.

"To tell you the truth," she began, looking back up, "Since you found me… naked…" She paused to blush furiously, "I don't really like the feeling of clothes. I'd much rather wear nothing," she said absently, and then realising what she'd said, looked up at them horrified.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, "Too much information! I'm sorry! I swear I won't" she cried out. Both boys were watching her, but Kaiba had a much more cynical and bemused look upon his face, whereas Mokuba was holding back a giggle.

"Yukiko, you don't need to freak out!" He grinned, "It's okay for you to talk about what's bothering you. We don't mind, right big brother?" Mokuba laughed turning to his brother.

Kaiba nodded, acknowledging what his brother had said, but he was still staring straight at Yukiko, his arms folded, his piercing blue gaze fixing her with the same petulant glare. There was something about the innocence of this girl that really irritated him. No, it did more than that. It pissed him off, but he didn't know why. Just the way she sat, wearing nothing but _his own_ shirt, her brown eyes wide and pure. Was it the fact, that despite his extensive searches, although he hadn't a lot to go on, he couldn't find any record of the girl? No missing persons or anything. It was as if she had literally appeared from nowhere. But Seto Kaiba knew better than to believe that rubbish. A person can't just appear out of nowhere, like magic. He wasn't a fool and he wouldn't believe that. Even so, it was odd.

"You are to accompany me to work today," Kaiba ordered, turning his attention back to the French toast before him. Yukiko gaped at him, terrified. She hadn't left this house since she'd first arrived.

"What?" Yukiko asked, not sure if she'd misheard him.

"It seems you'll be staying here for the foreseeable future. You need to earn your keep." Kaiba replied flatly. Mokuba had also turned to Seto, surprised.

"But, Seto?" He began, determined to start on his brother.

"No, no… It's okay, Mokuba. Your Brother is right. I do need to earn my way," Yukiko replied, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Yukiko jumped to her feet, noticing Kaiba was already dressed, his deep brown hair smoothed out, and his suit crease free.

"I'll… go and get dressed," She said before rushing to the door.

Yukiko ran her hands through the variety of clothes, admiring each piece, but not wanting to wear any of them.

"Why did he have to pick today for me to start?" Yukiko said biting her lip, tears forming in her eyes. She'd probably be fine, but the very thought of leaving the safety of the Kaiba home left her feeling petrified.

"And why does this wardrobe have to be so big?" Yukiko cursed, tears escaping her eyes.

"Because it's a walk in wardrobe," A voice almost drawled from behind her. Yukiko span on her heel, turning to meet the icy glare of Kaiba.

"I… I'm sor… sorry," Yukiko muttered. Kaiba walked forwards, backing Yukiko further into the closet. Yukiko found her heart beat increasing and her eyes widening with fear as he backed her into the small space, his piercing blue gaze never faltering. Yukiko found her voice choke in her throat. Kaiba glanced to his left. His hand reached into the array of clothing, pulling out a dress. He then gestured to a drawer at the back of the wardrobe, indicating for her to open it. For some reason, turning her back to him felt dangerous, like turning your back to a predator you knew was stalking you.

"The black pumps," He whispered in a deadly voice, Yukiko hadn't heard him use before. She did as she was told, pulling a pair of simple black shoes out and closing the drawer. She turned around, expecting his terrifying gaze to capture hers again. She breathed a small sigh of relief. He was gone. She heard the click of her bedroom door and knew he'd gone for now. She walked out of the closet and saw the clothes he'd picked for her laid out across her bed. The dress was made up of a tight black pencil skit and a cream blouse. While she'd been turned away, he'd picked out several other items, A black cardigan, black tights and even her underwear. Yukiko changed, trying not the blush viciously at the thought that Kaiba had picked out her bra.

When she'd dressed, she didn't even think to gaze at her reflection before running downstairs. Kaiba was waiting for her, looking impatient, by the front door. He glared at her when he saw her.

"You're leaving your hair like that?" He asked, almost sneering at her. Yukiko gazed at him, the hurt apparent in her wide brown eyes. Kaiba shook his head.

"Well, no time to sort it now. Out." He ordered. Yukiko exited the house, cool air whipping against her skin. Kaiba passed her and walked down the stone steps. He stopped by a long black car. Who Yukiko suspected was the driver, opened the door and Kaiba got in.

"Hurry up!" He snapped at her, his eyes glaring. Yukiko forced herself onwards and almost leapt into the car. Kaiba was already sat belted in, his eyes focused on his PDA. Yukiko hastily fastened her own seat belt and almost started when the engine started up. Luckily for her, Yukiko didn't see Kaiba roll his eyes.

Kaiba wasn't sure why he'd so spontaneously ordered her to come to work with him. It was very out of character for him to so suddenly make a rash decision. He glanced over at the girl. She was staring with those innocent brown eyes out of the window. He grimaced. He could feel his anger towards her building up. She was a pain and had been since she'd turned up naked on their door step. It took all his self-restraint and all his respect for Mokuba to not kick her out. He grimaced again. A part of him, deep, deep down knew the only reason he'd brought her with him today was the idea of her flaunting around _his_ house in nothing but _his_ shirt or in nothing at all had really pissed him off.

The Limo pulled up outside Kaiba Corporation in what felt like no time. Kaiba had been so immersed in his thoughts that the time spent inside his luxury car had passed quickly. He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car, hastily followed by Yukiko. He walked forwards and up to the glass doors. Two security guards opened the door for him to stride through, but stopped Yukiko from following. He turned to see her brown eyes wide and a terrified expression upon her face as the guards attempted to get more than a squeak out of her. Kaiba marched back to them, annoyed by the hold up. Somewhere in his mind, he blamed Yukiko for it.

"She's with me." Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, said flatly. The sudden regret flitted across the guards face as he stepped back, allowing Yukiko to pass.

"Sorry, sir." They both spoke in sync with each other. Without another word passing between them, Kaiba continued on across the marble floor of his lobby and over to his own personal elevator. He pressed the button to call the elevator and waited. When the lift doors opened, he walked in, followed by Yukiko. He pressed his thumb to the scanner and the lift doors closed. As the elevator began to move towards the top floor, Kaiba felt two big brown eyes upon him. He glanced over at Yukiko, who was indeed watching him.

"What?" He snapped, irritated by her eyes. She blushed instantly.

"Well, you own all this?" She asked, gesturing around her.

"How observant of you," He smirked. He felt Yukiko shrink back from him.

"I was just going to say, at your age, it's really impressive," Yukiko muttered, turning away from him embarrassed.

The lift came to a smooth stop and Kaiba stepped out, recognising the familiar surroundings. He walked forwards, ignoring the generic decorations and completely blanking his secretary as he walked past her desk and into his office. It was easily the biggest office in the building, three of the four walls made entirely of glass, looking out over Domino City. His desk was a large mahogany one, his laptop already upon it, ready for another days work. There was a large leather computer chair behind it, its colour a coffee brown. He also had a leather sofa and arm chair to the right of his desk, a coffee table between them, magazines stacked neatly upon it. There were two more chairs in the room, positioned before his desk, but these looked stern and uncomfortable, as if anyone who sat before the CEO's desk wasn't there for long. Yukiko watched as Kaiba walked around the desk, taking his seat and switching the laptop on. Yukiko remained silent for several minutes, waiting instructions. She'd begun to fiddle with her restricting clothes when Kaibas voice spoke with a harsh snap.

"Stop messing," He said sternly. Yukiko jumped and gazed up at him, her warm brown eyes meeting cool blue ones.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, "I'm not used to been in restricting clothes,". Yukiko heard his exasperated sigh as her surveyed her.

"Time for you to prove yourself to me," Kaiba spoke the words softly, but they sounded harsh and terrifying. Yukiko gazed at him, ready for anything.

"Go down to the development and research department. I want you to bring back their full report on the progress of the new holographic designs." He ordered. Yukiko stared at him, not sure she'd understood any of what he'd just said. He rolled his eyes.

"Research department. Full report. Holographic designs." He repeated the key words, "think you can manage that?" He added scornfully. Yukiko nodded.

"Yes, Kaiba," she replied in a small timid voice. He scowled at her.

"At work, you will address me as sir," He said sternly. Yukiko blushed instantly.

"Erm… yes… sir," She replied her voice faltering. He waved a hand, clearly dismissing her. Yukiko turned to leave, but then realised.

"But, I… I don't know where the research department is?" She said, turning back to him.

"Find it." He smirked at her. His eyes diverted back to his screen, ignoring her.

Yukiko left Kaibas office, her heart pounding and her fists clenched with determination. He expected her to wonder around this huge building, trying desperately to find the right department. Well, she'd just have to do it. Despite her self assurance, she was already beginning to feel sick at the idea of been alone. Taking a gulp of air, Yukiko walked past the Secretaries desk, giving her a nervous glance. The woman sat there was pretty, her blonde hair tied back with green eyes staring intently at a computer. Yukiko continued on, heading back towards the glass elevator. When she reached it, she gulped nervously. The whole wall was made of glass and she could easily see down the twenty odd floors, down into the lobby. Her legs began to wobble, threatening to give way. With difficulty, she pulled her eyes away from the enormous drop and gazed around. There was a sign on the wall behind her. it had an arrow pointing right, the word STAIRS written in red block capitals. Without hesitation, Yukiko headed towards the stairs, stopping before the big heavy door. She pushed it open and felt a rush of cold air, clamoring to meet her. It wrapped around her fragile body, pulling her into the stair well. She began to walk down the grey concrete steps, when the door swung shut behind her. She jumped at the sound, which echoed all around her. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, she began to walk.

Yukiko reached the ground floor, deciding it would be best to ask someone where the department was, rather than wonder aimlessly around for hours. As her _gracious _host had decided to leave her clueless she would have to resort to asking the stony faced receptionist where the research department was. Lost in her thoughts as she walked across the marble floored lobby, Yukiko didn't see the small group of people crossing her path. She walked straight into someone, knocking herself back and falling to the floor crashing on her bum. It sent a shiver of pain through her, vibrating her head and making it hurt. Yukiko felt the rush of red come to her face instantly.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed guiltily, sounding as though she might burst into tears. She gazed up, expecting to see a short tempered and angry expression glaring back at her. As it was, however, she was pleasantly surprised. She met the gaze of three people. The first boy, the one she'd walked into, was fairly tall, slightly on the lanky side. He had caramel coloured eyes and blonde hair. The second boy looked skinnier than him and slightly shorter with dark brown eyes and white coloured hair. The third boy was easily the shortest. He had black hair with purple ends spiked in the shape of a star fish, with a blonde spiky fringe. His eyes were the colour of amethyst. The blonde boy held his hand out to Yukiko.

"No sweat, It was an accident," He said in a strange accent, Yukiko could place as American. Yukiko hesitated, but took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She stood before the three of them, her cheeks still flushed.

"Thank you," She whispered, dropping her gaze, still embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"You're not hurt are you?" the white haired boy asked kindly in a British accent. Yukiko, resisting the urge to rub her bruised behind, shook her head.

"Do you work here?" Yukiko asked, hoping to ask these friendly looking people for directions, instead of questioning the stern looking receptionist.

"Not properly," The trio colour haired boy replied. Yukiko felt her heart sink. The three boys could see her disappointment.

"Why'd you ask?" The blonde asked her, his caramel eyes watching her curiously.

"Oh… well… I… need to get to the… erm…" Yukiko said, stuttering. "The research center!" She exclaimed, trying to remember.

"Well, we're heading the that department now, if you mean the Development and Research department," The smaller boy smiled, inviting her to join them.

"Really?" Yukiko asked hopefully, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yeh, we'll show ya the way!" The blond exclaimed boisterously. He marched forwards, the others following after him. Yukiko beamed and followed after them. They were heading towards the glass elevator she'd taken with Kaiba that morning. She was about to protest, when they turned left. Instead they walked over to a metal door stuck in the wall. The blonde pressed the button in the wall, calling the elevator.

"So what's your name?" The white haired boy asked. It was easy to see he was kind hearted and nice, just from the expression he gave Yukiko, who was still a stranger to him.

"I'm Yukiko," She replied smiling, already starting to relax around the three of them.

"Nice to meet you, Yukiko. This is Joey," He gestured to the blonde, "Yugi," He gestured to the other boy with strange hair, "and I'm Ryou," he introduced them all, smiling kindly. The metal doors opened to the lift and they all walked in. Ryou, pressed a button a on the metallic panel by the door and a second later the doors closed. Yukiko felt a dip in her stomach which meant they were moving.

"Are you new? We haven't seen you around here before?" The blonde, Joey, asked her.

"Yes, this is my first day," Yukiko replied blushing, remembering how she'd practically been forced to come today.

"Are you new to Domino City, Yukiko?" The boy, Yugi, asked friendlily. Yukiko nodded, smiling.

"Where about do you live?" Joey asked as the lift came to a halt. Yukiko was the first out the elevator. She smiled glad to be out of the metal shell.

"I'm staying with Kaiba," She replied.

"What?" Joey cried out, surprise in his tone. Yukiko turned in time to see Joey stumble out of the elevator. He should have gone flying into the ground if it wasn't for Yugi. As it was, the smaller boy managed to catch Joey before he hit the ground. Ryou chuckled to himself.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Yugi asked disbelief in his tone. Yukiko flushed a bright red. The very thought of such a thing scared her. In a way, she had begun to fear her host.

"No, I've only been staying there for about…" Yukiko quickly made an estimate of the time she'd spent with the Kaiba family, "Erm… two weeks," She guessed. They began walking down the boring corridor, stopping before white double doors.

"THE DEVELOPMENT AND RESEARCH DEPARTMENT"

Yukiko read the sign happily above the doors. She had found it.

"How come you guys are heading here?" Yukiko asked curiously wondering what had brought these kind hearted people to the ferocious company full of stony faced employee's.

"We help test Kaibas new products," Yugi explained, moving towards the door.

"Yeh, Money bags needs a proper duelist to test his products," Joey exclaimed, leaping forwards and putting Yugi in a headlock while ruffling his hair. Yukiko watched as Yugi tried to get away, but not truly seeing the scene.

_Duelist. The word stirred something inside me. I knew that word, but I don't know why and I can't recall the meaning of it to me. But the word scratched at my mind, right in the back, where I can't bring its meaning forwards to examine. Did it mean something to me in my other life, the life I must have had before I lost my memories? _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **: So, tried to go more into Kaiba's character in this chapter. Let me know what you think! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 4**

They entered through the white doors and Yukiko couldn't help but mover closer to the three boys. The sheer size of the place was enough to frighten her. There were machines all around them, dozens of workers in white lab coats. Yukiko didn't have a clue what all the bizarre looking machines were for, and she didn't eel like observing them too closely. She followed hesitantly after the three boys, following them through another set of doors, into an almost deserted room. Although this room was big, it was rather empty. There was only a table against the far wall, four brief cases set upon it and a man sat a computer. They walked forwards. The man looked up, his steely gaze meeting theirs in turn.

"Finally." A voice said exasperated. The man by the table hadn't spoken. Yukiko glanced around, trying to work out who'd spoken. Leaning against the wall, besides the door they'd just entered through, a blonde woman was stood, her eyes were a dull purple, certainly nothing like Yugi's. She walked forwards, her eyes skimming over them, resting on Yukiko.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked, clearly examining her.

"Mai, this Yukiko, she's living with Kaiba," Joey smiled, giving the introduction.

"Living with Kaiba, what's that like hon?" She asked, smiling curiously at her.

"It's… okay… I guess," Yukiko replied, blushing furiously.

"Come on, Yukiko, spill! Does Kaiba have any strange habits?" Joey asked, wanting to join in on the interrogation. The woman, Mai, hit Joey, half playfully, half seriously, around the head. She threw him an irritated look.

"Can't you see the girls shy about it, Joey? Honestly, hon, boys will be boys," she sighed.

Yukiko smiled at the woman, warming to her instantly. Then she remembered why she'd been sent down here. She walked forwards, examining the four brief cases on the table. They were silver and locked with a complicated mechanism. She looked towards the man sat next to them and cleared her throat, preparing to speak.

"Excuse me, Kaiba sent me down to… to erm… get the report on the… erm… hologra…holographic progress," Yukiko said timidly. The man glared up at her.

"The Holographic progress? I'm guessing you mean the report on the progress of the new holographic design?" He scoffed, clearly irritated that she'd not got it right.

"Erm… Yes please," She said quietly.

"No," The man replied turning away from her and back at his computer screen.

"What?" Yukiko squeaked

"Do you have a clearance badge?" The man asked.

"No," Yukiko replied, feeling small.

"Then no report." He responded this time without even looking at her. The four people watching this exchange of words leapt to her defence.

"Come on, hon, let the girl have the damn report," Mai sighed exasperated.

"Yeh, Money bags sent her! So give it her!" Joey quipped in.

"Look, she has no clearance. No proof!" The scientist exclaimed.

"Well, why don't you call Kaiba and ask?" Ryou said smiling. The man shot him an irritated look. He glared at them all, each in turn.

"Seto Kaiba does not like been disturbed." He replied shortly.

"And what do you think'll disturb him more, a quick phone call, or this girl going back empty handed an' him havin' to come down here himself to get the damn report," Joey growled. The man was clearly thinking it over; turning over the possible outcomes in is mind, examining each one in turn.

"Fine," The man said eventually. He picked up a phone, which was attached to the wall beside him and dialed a number quickly, his face quickly draining of colour.

"Mr Kaiba, sir, I have a young girl here, claiming she was sent by you, for the report… But she has no clearance sir… Yes sir." And that was it; the man put the phone back. He leant down and pulled a wad of paper out of a brief case. Without even looking at her, he thrust the papers into her hands. Yukiko turned to face the others.

"Thank you," She smiled, more to the four before her than to the man behind her.

"Any time hon," Mai grinned, winking at her. Yukiko walked back over to the door and turned to face them again.

"Hey, if ol' money bags lets ya, you should come back down and watch us duel." Joey grinned at her. The others nodded in agree.

"I'll ask him," Yukiko smiled, "Thank you, for everything," She smiled at them, and then left the room.

Yukiko soon found out the elevator she'd taken to the research center which was below ground level, didn't go up high enough to the floor of Kaibas office. Instead, she took the last few floors by means of the stairs, clutching the report to her chest proudly. She walked along the corridor, feeling confident. She walked past the secretary and walked straight into Kaibas office. The slight smile she'd been wearing faded quickly. Why hadn't she thought to knock? Kaiba wasn't alone. Stood before the young CEO was another man, older, with long silvery hair, wearing an expensive looking red suit. Both their eyes turned to her as she entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaiba, I'm sorry," She exclaimed, her face flushing instantly. Kaibas face darkened. Yukiko felt her heart plummet.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, sir, I meant sir!" She exclaimed, flushing an even darker shade of red.

He frowned at her. He gestured over to the sofa, indicating she was to sit. Yukiko walked over to it, tripping over her feet as she went. She was glad to sit down on the soft leather, relief flooding through her as she knew it would be almost impossible for her to do anything stupid while sat down.

"Kaiba boy, where'd you find this delightful creature?" The stranger said, his eyes still fixed upon Yukiko. Ignoring the question, Kaiba continued.

"Do we have a deal?" He demanded.

"Certainly, I'll have a contract drawn up and sent to you immediately." The man smiled. The pair shook hands.

"Pegasus," Kaiba said, his serious face not changing. He nodded at the man, Pegasus.

"Till next time, Kaiba boy," Pegasus said, turning and walking out of the room. Yukiko could see Kaibas teeth were gritted. She didn't dare move, let alone speak.

Kaiba moved his eyes onto Yukiko. She was gazing down at the floor, a bunch of papers in her hands. Her wide innocent eyes held fear. A delightful creature, more like pathetic. She was so innocent, so fearful and timid, she was pitiful. Why had he allowed such a strange and fearful thing to stay in his home? It was beyond him.

"Girl, where's that report?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Her eyes, those innocent brown eyes, shot up to meet his harsh gaze. She stumbled to her feet, carrying the paper forward. She stopped before him, holding the paper out. He took them from her, without saying thank you, and flicked through them. When he was satisfied it was all here, he sat back down and placed the paper on the table. Yukiko didn't move. She was still glancing at him, which managed to irritate him even more.

"What is it?" He snapped glaring at her. Yukiko was ringing her hands together nervously.

"Well… I was… erm wondering if I could… I mean, if there wasn't anything else for me to do… could I possibly… watch the duel?" She stumbled over the words nervously. Kaiba grimaced. He'd forgotten the geek squad were in today, testing his new duel disks. He hated to admit it, but he knew their skills were an asset to the company when it came to testing his new products. Yukiko had clearly met the dweebs. Despite himself, he felt a deep pang in his chest, but dismissed it immediately.

"No. You work for me. You cannot just go and do as you please." He replied shortly, making clear that this was his final say on the subject. He sensed her deflate slightly and scowled.

The rest of the day drifted by at a slow speed. Yukiko was sent on the occasional errand, fetching Kaiba reports and other pointless jobs, his secretary would usually do. Yukiko hadn't anticipated how boring the day would be. By the time it was dark outside, she was ready for falling asleep in the leather arm chair in Kaibas office. She was dozing when she heard the snap of the door. She shot upright. Kaiba had returned to the office after one of his many meetings. He glared at Yukiko, obviously aware she'd been napping.

"We're leaving," He said shortly, turning on his heel and walking back out into the hall way. Yukiko scrambled to her feet, slipped on her shoes and pelted after him. She reached him, just as the lift doors opened. Kaiba walked in, Yukiko slipping in besides him. They remained silent as the lift moved down the 23 floors to the lobby. When the doors opened, Kaiba was already pacing across the marble floors, taking large strides, causing Yukiko to jog to keep up with him. They had just exited the building, the cold air taking Yukiko's breath away, when they heard a shout.

"Hey! Yukiko!" A familiar voice called out. Yukiko turned to see Joey, Yugi and Ryou running up to meet them.

"You didn't come back to watch the duel?" Yugi said, sounding slightly hurt. Yukiko blushed.

"Rich boy didn't let you did he!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at Kaiba, who was stood by the open door of his limo.

"She has a job. Not that I'd expect you to know about work ethic, Wheeler." Kaiba retorted coldly. Joey growled.

"The only thing I'd expect you to know about is how to fetch, mutt." Kaiba continued.

"Why you!" Joey growled again, leaping forwards. Luckily, Yugi and Ryou seemed to have expected as much, and restrained him from attacking Kaiba. Kaiba turned his cold blue gaze upon Yukiko, who had frozen with fear.

"We're going," He said shortly. When Yukiko didn't move, Kaiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her, almost shoving her into the car.

"Kaiba!" She heard Yugi gasp at his sudden rough handling of Yukiko. Kaiba climbed in after her, ignoring the protests of the idiots outside, closing the door with a snap. He glanced at Yukiko, who had turned in her seat to gaze out the back of the car as they drove off. He felt a stab of annoyance.

"Seat belt." He snapped. Yukiko turned instantly, fastening herself in.

They sat in silence for the entire journey home. By the time they had pulled up outside the Kaiba Mansion, Yukiko had fallen asleep, her head resting against the tinted window, her breathing heavy, but quiet. Something inside Kaiba softened, seeing her like that, in a peaceful sleep. He quietly un-clipped her seat belt and lifted her into his arms. Maybe he had been a little too harsh on her today; she was still recovering after all. She weighed very little in his arms. She still needed to put weight on. She stirred gently in his arms as she became exposed the cold elements of winter, but she didn't wake. Kaiba carried her towards the house. In the cold, she shivered, burying her head against his chest. He frowned, not sure what to do. He tried to ignore the warmth growing inside him and continued into the house.

As soon as he got inside, he carried the girl up the stairs and into her room. He laid her out across her bed, her tiny body barely stirring. He stared at her for a few moments, eventually coming to the conclusion he preferred her like this, asleep. At least she wasn't cowering away from everything. He frowned, standing up straight. He'd wasted too much time on her for now. He needed to spend time with his brother. He turned and walked to the door. He paused, glancing back at the girl. She hadn't moved position, other than to pull the covers up around her. Scowling yet again, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He headed down the stairs, walking purposely towards the living room. As he drew nearer, he heard the sound of the TV blaring out. He entered the room. His ebony haired brother was laid across the floor, several books open around him, his eyes glued to the large TV.

"Mokuba," He spoke his brother's name in greeting. Mokuba jumped, startled by his big brother's sudden appearance. His eyes quickly diverted back to his open book and the pen lying forgotten on the floor.

"I'm doing my homework, I swear Seto!" His teen brother exclaimed. Kaiba couldn't help but smile. He walked around his brother, taking a seat on the leather sofa positioned before the large TV. Around the flat screen was an assortment of game consoles, state of the art and up to date naturally, plus a DVD player with huge surround sound speakers. Kaiba stooped down and picked the remote off the floor. He turned the volume down on the TV.

"When is it due in?" He asked curiously. Mokuba sat up, pulling the book with him, crossed his legs, and then cradled the book on his knees. His eyes glanced around.

"Where's Yukiko, Seto?" Mokuba asked his eyes rather accusative. Kaiba frowned.

"When is your homework due in, Moki?" Kaiba repeated the question.

"Monday. Now where's Yukiko?" He repeated his question. Kaiba sighed.

"She's upstairs, sleeping. She was tired." He explained shortly. Mokuba turned his attention back to his work book, satisfied he'd got an answer. There was a couple of minutes silence as the sound of Mokubas pen scratched against the paper. He looked up and grinned.

"Done!" He exclaimed, closing the book. Mokuba picked up all his books and shoved them into his bag. He stood up and flopped down, next to his brother.

"How was Yukiko's first day?" Mokuba asked, showing clear signs of interest. For some inexplicable reason, Mokuba seemed to have become quite attached to the girl.

"She did OK." Kaiba replied in his business like tone. Mokuba frowned at him.

"Seto, it was her first time out, since getting here. I think she was really brave." He replied. In his mind, Kaiba scoffed. Brave? She jumped at every tiny sound, blushed at every possible moment and stared at him with those stupidly innocent eyes.

Then he remembered back to finding out she'd met those idiots. The Geek squad. Not to mention that Mutt. He frowned, the feeling from earlier intensifying. If they even spoke to her again, he'd make sure they regretted it. Inviting her to watch them duel, did that pitiful bunch of idiots believe for one second he'd allow her to abandon her job? He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts. They were making him angry. He fixed his eyes upon Mokuba, who was still watching him, clearly expecting a response.

"How was school?" Kaiba asked, determined to avoid the subject. Mokuba scowled at him, showing a sudden likeness to Kaiba himself, but after a few moments, he launched into a discussion about how his school day had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Sorry this chapter seems to be so short, but it just felt wrong to carry it on. Hope you enjoy. Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 5**

Yukiko stirred. As her mind slowly made the transition from sleep to consciousness, she felt the weight of clothes restricting her. Yukiko yawned and sat up sleepily. Although it was dark, she could tell instantly she was in her bedroom. Yukiko kicked the covers off herself to reveal her body still wrapped in the variety of different materials that was her clothes. Yukiko groggily clambered out of the bed and across her room towards the wardrobe. Once inside, she switched on the light, shielding her eyes from the glare. Slowly she began clumsily pulling off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Yukiko then grabbed the white shirt she'd favoured since arriving here and pulled it on happily. It instantly made her feel better. Switching the wardrobe light off, she walked back into the bedroom. She stood observing the room for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what to do. She felt awake and knew trying to get back to sleep would be pointless. She gazed over to the window, shielded by curtains, which was positioned just behind her bed. She could see through a tiny gap in the draped material that it was still dark out. Then her stomach rumbled. She glanced down as its aching pang took her by surprise. She was hungry. Making a rash decision, she decided to go to the kitchen, in search of some food. Yukiko tiptoed out of her room and down the corridor. She took extra care while sneaking past Kaibas room.

The kitchen, much like the majority of this home, was state of the art. The work tops were made of sleek dark granite paired with dark wooden cupboards. There was a ginormous American style fridge freezer, a duel fuel cooker and a number of other high tech kitchen gadgets. In the center of the room was an island, sort of like a breakfast bar, with several high stools positioned around it. In the center was a three tiered bowl, displaying a variety of brightly coloured fruits, and several boxes of cereal. Taking care to remain quiet, not wanting to disturb anyone, Yukiko poured herself a bowl of cereal and doused it in milk. She carefully walked across the way and into the living room. In this room, she found herself face to face with the huge TV, its gadgets positioned neatly around it. Yukiko sat down on the sofa positioned before it, wrapping the soft furry throw around her bare legs. Cradling her bowl in her lap, Yukiko switched the TV on with the remote. She turned the sound down so it was barely audible. She'd switched it on just in time to see the title of a movie flash across a black background in crimson writing, "Terror at Ghost House". Yukiko began to eat her chosen cereal, eyes watching the TV, glued to it with interest.

Finishing her food, Yukiko set the bowl on the floor, her eyes never leaving the TV. It had got to a bit where three high school girls had walked to a spooky looking house on a hill, the greenery around it had long ago died and turned to corpses, shadows of themselves. The grass looked shriveled and dead, the tree in the garden lifeless and brown.

"I dare you to go in," One of the girls dared her friend. Her friend shook her head.

"Double dare you," The third friend chipped in, her eyes gleaming. Yukiko leaned back, feeling her eyes beginning to droop. She fought against it, wanting to see what happened next.

Yukiko suddenly sat bolt upright. Something was wrong. She stood up, allowing the throw to fall to the floor around her, leaving her bare legs. Yukiko felt something pulling at her, telling her she needed to move. She followed the urge curiously, allowing it to pull her to the front door and out into cold air. There was still a thick sheet of powdery snow covering the ground. She found her feet becoming cold as it crunched under her bare feet. Darkness had begun to swallow up her surroundings, closing in on her. It was cold, too cold. She began to shiver as she came to a stop. She spun on the spot, watching fearfully as the house she'd just left was eaten up by a hideous darkness. Fear ran up her spine. Then she felt something much worse gripping at her legs. It felt clammy and awful. She glanced down, terrified. The darkness had sprouted out of the ground, gripping at her ankles, holding her in place. As she watched, petrified, it moved, slowly climbing up her legs, desperate to possess her. The darkness on all sides of her had pressed in further, until there was only a small patch of ground around her untouched by its deathly quality. She felt the darkness holding her creep further up her legs, eating at her. Then a laugh came out of the darkness, it was quiet at first, but then it grew louder and louder, echoing all around her. She twisted on the spot trying to locate where it was coming from. It was a hideous laugh, evil, cruel and full of triumph. The laugh still grew louder, getting more manic as it went. She screamed, feeling the darkness reach her thighs. The laugh was inside her head now, echoing around her brain. She screamed out again, louder, trying to drown the laughter out.

Yukiko thrashed about terrified, trying helplessly to get away. She felt hands clutching at her shoulders and cried out even more.

_PLEASE! NO! No No NO NO!_

Yukiko snapped open her eyes, breathing heavily. She was laid out upon the leather sofa, the TV flashing across from her. The throw she'd curled up in, had wrapped tightly around her legs as she'd writhed about. Then she saw the silhouette of someone crouched down beside her, there arms holding onto her gently. Without caring who it was, Yukiko launched herself at them, burying her head into their chest and burst out sobbing uncontrollably.

Kaiba sat stunned for a moment, the girl sobbing into his chest agonizingly, her small fragile body shaking from the power of her anguished tears. After a couple moments of hesitation, he rested his hands on her back, the annoyance he'd felt towards her at been woken up draining away instantly. It was a strange feeling, to show this much affection towards someone other than Mokuba. He hugged her, trying to calm her down. He hadn't had to deal with the issue of nightmares since Mokuba was a child. Despite this situation, awaking to the sound of terrified screams and having the girl cry into his chest, he didn't feel the stab of annoyance he'd expected. He was feeling sorry for her. This pathetic creature had managed to make him feel sympathy for her. He glanced around towards the television screen just in time to see a gruesome scene in which a girl, possessed by a spirit, stabbed a man in his chest continually, shredding it, showing his insides. No wonder she'd suffered nightmares with such a horrific horror movie on. That scene alone had turned his stomach. He felt her shift in his arms and turned his attention back to her. Her sobs had slowed down to uneven and jagged breathing as she tried to catch herself. Kaiba gazed down at the girl, his eyes softening as he met her blotchy face and tearful wide eyes. Yukiko's eyes widened, seeing who's arms she'd jumped into. She pulled away from him, sitting on the floor gazing at him.

"I'm… I'm… so… sorry," She whispered tearfully, trying to brush away tears from her eyes, her breathing unsteady.

"What happened?" He asked, although he was sure he knew.

Yukiko's eyes glazed over as she remembered back to the hideous nightmare. She shuddered as she could almost see the darkness cornering her, it clutching at her legs as it attempted to consume her. And the triumphant laugh of pure malicious joy. Yukiko could feel the fear rising in her chest again, causing her breathing to come in short rasps. Tears burst from her eyes again and she clutched her face in her hands. To her surprise, she felt arms wrap around her instantly. She gazed up to see the serious face of Kaiba. He was hugging her? She sniffed, feeling calmer rapidly. He lifted her up, placing her back on the sofa. He sat down next to her, changing the channel on the TV. Yukiko watched as he untangled the throw and wrapped it around her. She watched him wide eyed, not sure if this was the true dream. He sat back, allowing her to rest her head against him. Yukiko did as she was clearly expected to and leant against him, curling into a protective ball. Her eyes gazed towards the TV. He had switched it to a channel showing a comedy series. Yukiko yawned, snuggling up to him, glad she wasn't alone.

Kaiba felt her movement and felt a warmth spreading through his chest. He was feeling… happy. He was happy she was no longer feeling terrified. He rested his arm around her, wanting… actually wanting to provide her some comfort at not been alone. He allowed a small smile to play upon his lips as he relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Hello all! I have tried to progress with the characters relationships in this chapter, so please let me know your thoughts! Thank you! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 6**

Yukiko stretched her legs out, her eyes still closed. She shifted her weight and rolled onto her back sleepily. She felt the cover free one of her legs. She felt the chill and retracted it back under the throw. Then she felt the soft feathered pillow beneath her head. Frowning, Yukiko opened her eyes. She was still in the living room, the TV still on. She sat up and looked around her, taking in the vacated area on the sofa. She rubbed her eyes. Her face still felt irritated from her tears. She felt a sudden un explainable dip in her stomach, seeing Kaiba had gone. Had he stayed at all? Had it been a dream? She leaned against the back of the sofa, feeling disappointed.

"Seto went to work," A voice explained, making Yukiko jump. She looked around terrified, her eyes landing upon Mokuba. He was sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, using it as a back rest. He had been watching the TV as he ate his cereal, but now his wide eyes were turned upon her. She allowed her heart rate to calm down before answering.

"Oh. Oh no! I wasn't ready! He's going to be so mad at me for missing work!" Yukiko exclaimed jumping to her feet. Maybe if she got dressed she could walk in.

"Calm down Yukiko!" Mokuba smiled reassuringly at her, "It's a Saturday and besides, you didn't exactly get the best night sleep to work. My brother won't mind," Mokuba grinned at her, somehow managing to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, did I wake you last night?" Yukiko asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's okay. I know you must have been really scared, especially if Seto stayed down here with you." Mokuba smiled again, before taking another mouth full of cereal. Yukiko felt his words sink in. Kaiba had stayed with her?

"Mokuba, he stayed with me, all night?" Yukiko asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yep, he wouldn't leave until I promised to wait for you to wake up. My big brother must have been really worried about you." Mokuba explained, his eyes now turned back on the TV.

_I sat back, stunned. I had recently come to suspect that I irritated him, that my constant feeling of been on edge really angered him. I thought he didn't like me. Was I wrong? If he stayed with me after my awful dream, did that mean he cared? And the way he'd looked after me, when he found me screaming. He had hugged me, allowed me to rest against him, eventually falling asleep next to him. What was happening? _

"So, you just lie down in it, and swipe your arms and legs like this… and there you go." Mokuba stood up and gazed back down into the snow, admiring his snow angel. It was almost sunset and Mokuba had dragged Yukiko outside in to the huge garden to mess around in the snow. At first, Yukiko was slightly afraid, not just because of her dream, but also because the only memory she had of her own that included snow, was the night she'd turned up on the Kaibas doorstep. She couldn't remember if she'd ever played in snow before, so playing now felt like the first time. Mokuba had forced her to put several layers of constricting clothes on as well as large boots and a hat. They'd been out in the snow for almost two hours now.

Yukiko gazed down at the shape Mokuba had made in the snow. She tilted her head grinning. She met his gaze.

"I guess it kind of does look like an angel." She replied grinning. She trudged through the snow, finding an untouched patch. She fell back into it and began moving her legs and arms, ignoring the cold clutching at her. After a couple of minutes, she stood up. Yukiko gazed back down and beamed. Her first snow Angel. Mokuba smiled at her.

"Do you want to have a snow ball fight?" Mokuba asked after Yukiko had made her fourth snow angel. Yukiko gazed up at the fifteen year old from her sitting position in the snow.

"Sure, what do I do?" Yukiko asked. Mokuba stooped down and grabbed a handful of snow. Yukiko watched him with interest as he sculptured a ball out of the snow. He then turned and threw the snow towards her. Yukiko yelped as the ball hit her chest and exploded, bits of snow hitting her in the face. Mokuba laughed. Yukiko gazed up at him, through bits of snow.

_So that's how we have a snow ball fight? You're on!_

Yukiko quickly made her own snow ball and lobbed it as hard as she could towards the ebony haired youngster. Her snow ball missed him easily, without him even having to dodge. Then she saw the small army of snow men they'd made earlier, they were blocking the drive way off.

"Mokuba, you don't think Kaiba will be angry about the snow men blocking the way, do you?" Yukiko asked, wondering if what they'd earlier thought a good joke wouldn't go down so well. Then she felt freezing cold snow hit her on the side of the face. She fell backwards, startled. Mokuba was laughing at her. He was bent double with fits of giggles at seeing her taken off guard. Spluttering, Yukiko pulled together a big snow ball, with the intention of getting her revenge for that. Laughing, she tried to throw the snow ball towards Mokuba, who had run away to the front of the garden. Yukiko threw the snow ball as Kaibas car rounded the corner.

Yukiko's aim had been off again. The snow ball splattered across the window of the car. She froze, realising what she'd done. The car had barely made it onto the drive when it was confronted with the small army of grinning snowmen. Mokuba had run to her side and grabbed a hold of her wrist, dragging her back towards the house, a grin across his lips. He led the way back into the Kaiba mansion. He didn't stop to remove any clothing, he dragged a startled Yukiko through the house. They quickly exited out the back and the freezing cold met them with a cruel chill. Mokuba pulled Yukiko around the side of the mansion, intending to creep up on his big brother. They reached the front of the house again.

"Get down!" He hissed, throwing himself behind a shrubbery, which ran around the edge of the building. Yukiko followed his lead, crouching down. Through the brambles of the plant, they could see the activity going on in the front yard. The voices of Kaibas security men echoed through the cold air, cursing as they had to move the large snowmen out of the way.

"Mokuba, what are we doing?" Yukiko hissed curiously. Mokuba turned to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"When we see Seto walking towards the house, we'll pelt snow balls at him!" He tried to hold back laughter at the very idea of it.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Yukiko exclaimed. Mokuba had always shown such respect for Kaiba, always spoke so proudly of him.

"I may have been the doting brother when I was younger, but Seto knows I'm older now. Anyway, he'll probably laugh about it later," Mokuba whispered back. He gazed out and a grin spread across his face.

"Quick, get the snowballs ready!" He ordered, in a tone scarily like Kaibas. Yukiko did as she was told, her stomach coming alive with butterflies, half from excitement the other half from dread.

"GO!" He hissed in a tone of urgency. They leapt up from their hiding spot. Kaiba was walking along the driveway, up to the house, a black brief case in his hands, wearing a thick woollen trench coat. They threw two snowballs each towards the CEO. One of Mokubas missed, going too far left. One of Yukiko's missed too, but two of the snow balls did collide with him, Mokubas hitting him on the shoulder, Yukiko's hitting his on the side of his head. Kaiba froze as they ducked back down, hiding again. Through the shrub, they could see him lift a gloved hand up to his face, flicking away the excess snow there, that hadn't already melted. Mokuba was snickering next to Yukiko, desperately trying to hold his laughter in.

Yukiko was terrified. She had no idea what to feel. Should she be elated that she'd actually been able to hit her target, or should she be terrified that she'd hit the target in the face. She gazed back out, seeing two security men come running up to Kaiba, to check he was alright. Kaiba, saying nothing, pressed his briefcase into one of their hands, his eyes diverting over to where they were hidden. Oh no. He knew where they were.

"Mokuba…" Yukiko began, turning, expecting to see the ebony haired boy still trying to hold in his laughter. Mokuba was gone. Yukiko, springing to life, quickly began to crawl along, hidden by the bushes. When she rounded the corner of the house, knowing she was out of sight, she sprang to her feet.

"Mokuba?" She hissed, looking around for any trace of the boy. She sprinted back down the side of the house. Maybe she could hide inside, pretend she had nothing to do with it. Just as she was nearly at the end of the house, something hit the floor just behind her, she heard it splatter. Yukiko turned shocked, afraid she'd trampled over some plant in the garden hidden under the snow. Gazing around her, she could see small bushes and shrubs all arranged neatly, but no plant. She looked up and froze. Kaiba was walking towards her, a snow ball in his hand. He launched it towards her and she leapt for cover, taking advantage of a rose bush a couple of steps away from her. She squealed as another snowball hit into the bush. Yukiko quickly gathered together her own snowball. She wasn't going down without a fight. Half laughing, she ducked out of the bush, in time to see Kaiba throwing another snow ball towards her. He was an accurate shot and she barely dodged it. She threw her uneven snow ball towards him, watching with disbelief as it hit him again. She could see he was surprised too and took the opportunity to run further away from him, around the back of the house.

This part of the garden was smaller, with much less things to hide behind. It must be a patio as the ground here felt firmer and smoother, unlike that of the grass covered in snow before. She turned around in time to see Kaiba marching round the corner, his expression giving nothing away.

_Oh no! Is he angry? Or does he see it as a joke? I knew I shouldn't have let Mokuba talk me into it! Please, please don't be angry Kaiba! It was only a young boy's practical joke that I got dragged into. _

Kaiba reached her, another almost perfect snowball balanced in the palm of his leather gloved hand. Yukiko raised her hands, signifying she quit.

"I don't think so," He muttered, breaking into a small smile. Yukiko cried out, somehow managing to dodge another attack. Was this beginners luck? Before she'd even had chance to catch her breath, he was upon her again, both hands full of snow.

"No!" Yukiko laughed, running away from him. He chased after her, determined to seek revenge for his snowball to the face. She turned to see him following easily after her. He was quick and without realising it, he'd got her cornered. There was a shed blocking Yukiko's escape, one she had somehow not noticed before. Trapped against the metal shed, the iron bars on her left blocking her only other way out. Kaiba approached her, not running, knowing with a triumphant feeling that he'd won this ridiculous game of cat and mouse. He backed her further into the corner, making sure she had no way to escape.

Kaiba gazed down at his hands. They had a large pile of snow balanced between them, but he knew it wouldn't be satisfying to just simply drop it on her. He moved closer to her, so he was barely an inch away from her. She felt him come closer and her breath caught in her throat. Why was he coming in so close? She felt her cheeks turning pink at been so near to him. His face moved down and he bit her woollen hat. He moved back, pulling her hat off her head, managing to toss it aside. He grinned at her. Yukiko felt a sense of shock. That was the first time she'd seen him grin, since she'd known him. She was still staring awe struck as he dropped the pile of snow onto her. She cried out. It was freezing, chunks of it managing to find its way down her back. She danced around on the spot awkwardly, trying to get the snow out. Kaiba was grinning at her, his eyes shining with satisfaction.

"I don't like to lose, and I rarely do," He said simply, his voice stern now. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked back into his home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Hello all! In this chapter, I tried to go into the actual card game that is 'Duel Monsters'! As a lover of Yu-Gi-Oh, i have played the game before, although I am no way near been hugely knowledgeable about it, I worked with the little knowledge I had. I hope you don't find it boring or that my little knowledge is incorrect. Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 7**

A couple of hours later, Yukiko was stood before the mirror in her bathroom. The Bathroom was spotless white and every surface seemed to gleam. She'd just spent the best part of the last couple of hours in the bath, trying to bring her numb body back to life after the freezing cold of playing in the snow. And most of her thoughts since then had been puzzling thoughts about Kaiba. She had been sure he was going to be angry or cold about the snow incident. She allowed herself to giggle at her unintended pun.

_ On a serious note, I don't understand him at all. I thought he'd be angry with us, but then he started chasing me, getting into the snowball fighting too. He got his own back. We were having fun, but then it stopped so abruptly. He spoke a sentence to me, and then walked away._

Frowning, Yukiko decided to put her worries to the back of her mind, or at least to try. She examined her appearance. Her hair was wet from her bath and hung over one of her shoulders from when she'd brushed it. She was wearing a warm fluffy dressing gown and similar socks. Her eyes seemed brighter and her skin healthier. If she ever got chance to tell Kaiba on one of his apparent rare days where he was in a good mood, she promised herself she'd thank him for all the help. She had of course said it before, but his response left a lot to be desired. She knew she was still a little too skinny, from the way the dressing gown hung off her tiny frame, but it was no longer dangerous. Yukiko sighed, she was thirsty. She left the room, not sure if she could handle speaking to Kaiba right now. He confused her.

She reached the kitchen and hurriedly poured herself a glass of milk out. She downed almost half of it in no time. That was when she heard the noise, coming from the end of the hall. Puzzled, Yukiko made her way forwards, placing her glass on the counter as she went. The noise she'd heard was like a growling sound. As she entered the main entrance hall, she could tell it was coming from the dining hall. Yukiko walked towards it curiously. She opened the door and walked through, letting the heavy wood swing closed behind her. Yukiko froze, terror gripping at her in a way it never had before. Two huge monsters stood before her, facing each other. A real monster! Were they real? She could feel her breath coming in heavy sharp bursts as she examined them. The beast on her right was black, its skin shining in the light. It had deathly terrifying red eyes. Yukiko's eyes flitted over to the second monster, the one on her left. It was, if possible even more frightening. Its skin was white and as Yukiko watched, it unfurled its wings menacingly, its topaz blue eyes glinting. Yukiko stumbled back horrified. She felt a tug on her wrist and stared around, almost crying in fear. Her terrified eyes met blue grey eyes. It was Mokuba.

"It's okay, Yukiko. Seto's just dueling Joey!" He exclaimed excitedly. Mokuba began to pull her around the white dragon. Yukiko glanced around. The boy she met yesterday, Joey, was stood on the other side of the black dragon. He peered round to meet her gaze now.

"Hi, Yukiko!" Joey smiled, waving at her.

"Hi Joey!" Yukiko exclaimed, surprised to see him here. She'd somehow got the impression Kaiba wasn't fond of the blonde boy who'd helped her out. Then Kaiba caught her attention. He was stood, almost laid back in appearance, his arms folded, looking close to boredom as he waited.

"I… I don't get… what's happening?" Yukiko asked weakly, still eyeing the monsters before her as if they may turn and attack them at any minute.

"They're dueling," Mokuba replied.

_Dueling. There was that word again. Duel, Dueling, Duelist It meant something. I knew it did. I could feel something deep within me stirring at the word, a forgotten part of me telling me, or at least trying to tell me, but I couldn't understand it. What did it mean?_

"How come she don't have a clue what duel monsters is, Money bags?" Joey asked loudly. Yukiko turned to him to see a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Shut up Mutt, and make your next move." Kaiba snapped his eyes stern.

"Are ya sure you want that, Rich boy?" Joey taunted Kaiba grinning broadly as he spoke. Kaiba glared at him, but made no other attempt to communicate.

"Alright, as you insist," Joey laughed, "I activate Deal of Phantom!" He cried out. A large card, that appeared to be hovering just above the ground, behind the black dragon, flipped over. Yukiko glanced around, not sure what was happening.

"This here trap card will increase my monsters attack points by 100 for each of my monsters in the graveyard. Nah if I aint mistaken, I make it eight monsters in my graveyard, making my red eyes attack 3200! Enough to squash your blue eyes! Red eyes, ATTACK!" Joey shouted. There was an ear splitting roar as the black dragon launched its fireball at the white dragon. The white dragon disintegrated as the attack met its target.

"Finally, I play these two cards face down and dat ends my turn. You impressed Kaiba?" Joey grinned, clearly impressed by his own moves.

"It turns out you can teach an old dog new tricks, but let me show you how a real champion plays!" Kaiba ordered, pulling a card from a slot in his wrist band. Yukiko hadn't noticed the over sided bracelet. She could see now that there were cards laid out along it. She then noticed the flicker of triumph flit across Kaibas piercing blue eyes. He placed the card down on the wrist band, smirking as he did.

"I summon, Lord of D!" He cried out, then flipped a card that was face down, "I then activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, calling fourth my two Blue Eye White Dragons!" He exclaimed, the triumph still very clear in his eyes. Two more of the horrible monsters appeared, roaring with glee as they did. Yukiko stepped back, afraid.

Yukiko watched fearfully as the two opponent's monsters slugged it out on the field. Eventually Kaiba was crowned the victor. Yukiko had watched the battle intently, hardly able to believe her eyes. As the last of his life points were drained away, Joey beamed, ruffling the back of his own hair. He wasn't fazed at all at his loss of the battle.

"Nice going, Seto!" Mokuba grinned, "Although you have to admit, he had you worried for a second!" Seto turned his blue eyes upon Mokuba, who playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

Yukiko smiled at Joey, who was still grinning.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked kindly. She was really glad the monsters had disappeared and was feeling relaxed again. Joey grinned at her.

"I am kinda thirsty," He admitted. Kaiba threw Yukiko a deadly look, which plainly said he did not want Joseph Wheeler in his house, drinking his drinks. Yukiko felt the colour instantly flush into her cheeks under the harsh glare of the CEO.

"You do not live here, so you can not invite people to stay. Do you understand?" Kaiba snapped glaring at her. Yukiko dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Jeez, Kaiba. No need to be so horrible to the girl!" Joey exclaimed. "Why the hell do you stay with this idiot?" he added scowling.

"Erm… well… he found me…" Yukiko began, stuttering over her answer.

"Yukiko!" Kaiba snapped. His eyes were terrifying and Yukiko felt her face turn scarlet under his observations. He apparently didn't want people to know he'd taken in a naked homeless girl. Joey shot him a furious glare.

_And there it was again, that nudging sensation. I could see a pile of cards face down, clipped into Joeys brightly coloured wrist band. Although I am sure this was my first time seeing the cards, it felt as if they were somehow familiar to me. I knew I needed to learn how to play._

Yukiko turned to Kaiba feeling an odd sort of determination. She glanced at his wrist band, which seemed to have shrunk in size from when he'd been playing only moments ago, and saw the pile of face down cards clipped there.

"I want to play that card game thing, just without the big monsters." Yukiko said bravely.

"You mean Duel monsters? Yukiko, ain't you ever heard a it before?" Joey asked again, showing obvious confusion. Yukiko smiled at Joey and shook her head.

"Not before today," She replied. Kaiba was watching her carefully, curiosity nagging at him. Moments before she had been trembling with fear when met with the holographic monsters, but now she wanted to play? He hated the fact he couldn't work her out. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Haha, No problem Yukiko! We'll get the team together! Yugi is still the reigning King of Games! So who better to teach ya!" Joey exclaimed excitedly

"So, if its attack points are higher than your opponents monster, when you attack it will destroy the target monster," Yugi's calm and patient voice explained. Yukiko was sat on the floor of the large living room in the Kaiba mansion, a large playing mat spread out before her. There were two piles of cards set out on the mat, one on either side. Yugi was sat opposite Yukiko, several cards in his hand. Around them were a bunch of people. Yukiko knew Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba, but it was her first time in meeting a boy with brown hair styled into a spike with brown eyes called Tristan. She'd also been introduced to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes called Téa. Now all of them were sat around them, watching the duel unfold as Yukiko tried to get to grips with the rules.

Somehow, both Yukiko and Mokuba had managed to persuade Kaiba to allow Yugi and his friends around to hang out. Yukiko got the impression Mokuba was fond of the group, whereas Kaiba wasn't so fond. It occurred to Yukiko as she glanced over at Kaiba that he might like to think of himself as independent. He had no one who he relied on, other than his brother. Kaiba was sat in the same room as them. He was sat in an arm chair at the other side of the room, his eyes staring determinately at his computer screen. Yukiko shook her head slightly. She couldn't understand his hostility to the group she was sat with.

"So, I can attack now?" Yukiko asked Yugi, turning her attention back to the mat. She gazed at the monsters on her side of the field.

Kaiba tried not to let the duel bother him, but all he could hear were the sounds emanating from the dweebs. He wasn't getting any work done, listening to them.

"No, your card is in defence mode. It can't attack if it's defending," He heard Yugi's voice say kindly. Kaiba exhaled exasperatedly. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger. It was no use. He snapped his laptop closed and stood up, putting his computer back down in the chair he'd just vacated. He walked over to where the dweebs were playing. Without hesitation, he sat down, just behind Yukiko, stretching his legs out in front of him. He felt everybody's eyes upon him, apart from Yukiko. They were watching him warily and with surprise. Kaiba tried to ignore their reaction and leaned forwards, looking at Yukiko's side of the field and her hand. She had two weak monsters out on the field, both in defence position; one was Cure Mermaid, the other Silver Fang. In her hand she held two magic cards and a trap card.

"Put that card face down," He whispered to her, gesturing over her shoulder to her trap card. Yukiko jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to meet his blue eyes surprised. He was wearing a serious expression and Yukiko knew not to question him. She did as he said, and played the trap card face down.

"I'm done?" She asked, her eyes not moving from Kaibas. He nodded his expression still serious. They both looked round, to meet Yugi's gaze.

Yugi picked up his next card from the top of his deck. Kaiba may have joined in with the game, but Yugi still intended to go easy on Yukiko. It was still a teaching duel, not a full out war. He in turn placed a card face down in the trap and spell zone. Then he revealed another card already face down there.

"I play 'Stop Defence'" Yugi exclaimed. Yukiko gazed at the card with innocent curiosity.

"Cool, what does that do?" She asked interestedly.

"This magic card's puts all of your monsters into attack mode." Yugi explained, still showing good sportsman ship.

"Oh. Oh no, that means when you destroy them, it'll affect my life points!" Yukiko exclaimed understanding suddenly dawning on her.

"That's right. Sorry," He replied adding his apology in a guilty voice.

"No, don't apologize. Nice move!" Yukiko beamed at him, thoroughly enjoying herself. She was glad for any opportunity to absorb as much of the game as she could. Yugi grinned back at her, glad she wasn't hurt or upset by his move.

"I send my 'Sangan' to attack!" He exclaimed still smiling. The 'Sangan', which had earlier been equipped with a magic card, when Yugi had explained trap cards, now had enough attack points to be able to wipe out her silver fang.

"Not so fast, Yugi," Kaiba said grinning. He pointed to the face down card he'd instructed Yukiko to play. Yukiko flipped it over and read the words 'Mirror Force' on the purple card.

"Wow, nice move." Yugi said, collecting his Sangan from the field and putting it in the graveyard.

"But now I'll activate my Sangan's special ability and add one monster card from my deck with attack points of 1500 or less to my hand," Yugi smiled. Yukiko watched as Yugi shuffled through his deck and pull out a card. He showed the card to Yukiko and Kaiba, revealing it to be 'Marshmallon', a pink blob monster which actually looked quite cute. Yukiko felt her head spin. What had just happened?

"Wait! What happened?" She asked confused, her brow furrowing in puzzlement as she gazed at Kaiba. He allowed her a very brief but real smile that almost took her breath away. She had never seen him smile like that before, and even though it was over in less than a second, Yukiko found herself startled by it. How had such a tiny show of emotion left her wanting more?

"Mirror Force destroyed his attack position monsters, but when Sangan was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its special ability came into effect," Kaiba said gently, explaining to her without sounding condescending. Yukiko almost gaped at him, but managed to control herself at the last moment.

Why was he been so nice to her? As the game progressed, Yukiko found Kaiba helping her out more frequently, explaining moves to her and answering any question she had. Even with him helping her, he never once took control, he somehow managed to leave all the decision making to her. As the duel ended with Yukiko losing her last 100 life points (playing against the king of card games, how else would it end?) She couldn't help but feel exceptionally light hearted and happy. She had achieved what she wanted; she'd learned how to duel. Maybe now some of her forgotten memories would unlock.

"That was a great game, Yukiko!" Yugi smiled, collecting together his deck and the deck Yukiko had been using. Yukiko beamed back at him, feeling oddly satisfied Kaiba was still sat next to her.

"It really was impressive," Ryou agreed politely.

"Erm… I had a lot of help," Yukiko replied blushing.

Kaiba stood up, stretching out as he did. He was irritated at himself for getting involved with the dweeb's game. His legs were aching from sitting on the floor for such a long time. His gaze had turned back hard and he glared around at the group.

"Alright Dorks, I'm going to my office, so don't be loud. Do not disturb me." He spoke the orders, but they came out less stern than he intended them to be. He walked over to his chair, picked up his laptop and walked swiftly out of the room, trying to ignore the warmth growing inside him as his eyes briefly met Yukiko's.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Hello all! Would just like to say a super big thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their day to read my fanfic! It probably gets said loads, but you have no idea how much it means to me! This next Chapter is a little short, so i apologize. I decided to be a little daring and go with it, so there is a little bit of fluff. I hope you like it. Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 8**

While watching the huge TV screen, all of them had squished onto the leather sofa before the TV, Yukiko had easily come to the decision she liked having friends. Tristan flicked through the many channels and had managed to find a horror movie. Yukiko looked away from the screen, remembering the previous night's incident with the horror movie. The memory of her dream came back to her making her shudder. Seeing the expression on Yukiko's face Téa snatched the remote out of Tristan's hand and quickly changed the channel to a Rom-com. Téa turned to Yukiko smiling kindly as the others talked among themselves.

"I guess you're not into horror films either?" She asked kindly. Yukiko wasn't too fond to revisit the memory of the events leading up to her nightmare. She shook her head.

"I watched one last night, but I think it gave me nightmares," Yukiko replied smiling as Joey leapt at Tristan angrily. Apparently Tristan had made some inappropriate remark about Joey's sister.

"Yep, Seto had to sleep with her!" Mokuba exclaimed, listening in on Yukiko and Téa's conversation. Yukiko blushed instantly at his remark and everyone else fell silent, looking around at her in something close to shock.

"I erm… didn't know he fell asleep with me… I erm… woke up screaming… and he… erm…stayed with me," Yukiko muttered, twisting the sleeve on her shirt. She noticed Joeys eyes flicker to her shirt and felt her blush deepen. She'd had to get dressed with people coming around, so had thrown on jeans and Kaibas shirt. Had they noticed?

"Isn't that his shirt?" Tristan asked suddenly. Yukiko bit her lip. They had noticed.

"Do you think he likes ya?" Joey asked smiling rather goofily. Yukiko felt herself flush, if possible, even brighter than before. Kaiba, liking her? The idea made her feel hot in the face.

_Kaiba thinks of me nothing more than a pain, an annoyance to him… but does he? He's hugged me, taken care of me when I woke up screaming and terrified, he'd joined in on a snow ball fight and even helped teach me how to duel. I always believed Kaibas character to be black and white, but in the past couple of days, on occasions he's changed from cold businessman to almost been sweet. I'd have never of thought Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, would have shades of grey._

"He's just been looking after me, that's all," Yukiko smiled, hoping the subject of her and Kaiba would drop. She looked around her, her eyes finding Mokubas greyish blue ones. He was smiling knowingly at her, not offering her any form of help with the current situation.

"How come you're staying here, Yukiko?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject for her, but managing to change it to another subject she couldn't begin to answer. Yukiko's cheeks, which had only just cooled down again, flushed back up again.

"Erm… well… I'm here… because…" Yukiko began, trying to come up with a good enough lie.

"Because I allow it." A stern voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned around in unison to see Kaiba. Yukiko felt her breath catch in her throat and something come alive in her stomach, feelings she couldn't explain. Kaiba was stood watching them, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Listen dweebs, it's almost midnight, and it's my guess you idiots will be spending the night, but all I can hear is you lot giggling away. Be quiet or get lost." He said sternly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Kaiba, how come Yukiko is staying here? And how come you don't let her speak for herself?" Joey demanded, jumping to his feet. Yukiko gazed at Kaiba, unsure of what to do.

"He has a point, Kaiba, she can't say anything without your say," Ryou interjected politely.

"That's my business, Dorks. Now if you don't shut up, this sleep over is finished." Kaiba snapped. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Yukiko stood up off the sofa. She felt really confused about everything. Why was Kaiba so against people knowing the truth about her? If people knew, she may have more chance in finding out about her mysterious and forgotten past. Then there were her feelings towards Kaiba himself, they were always fluctuating. Did Kaiba not want people to know the truth about her because he didn't want people to know he had a gentle side, a side that would take in a starving homeless girl? Yukiko ran after him, muttering an "I'll be right back," to the others. In the hall way, which opened up into the main entrance hall of the house, Yukiko saw Kaiba had reached the opposite end of it. She called out to him, rushing along to meet him.

"Kaiba, please wait!" she called out to him. She saw him stop walking, his back to her. After a few moments pause, he turned around, his deep blue eyes fixing hers.

"What?" He demanded irritably. He was back to been the business man Yukiko knew.

"Why is it so bad for people to know the truth about me?" Yukiko blurted out her question before she'd even had chance to trip over the words. As his gaze turned more terrifying, the colour did rise in her cheeks as she'd known it would.

"Because it is." He spoke flatly.

"Why?" Yukiko asked, pressing him for more information.

"Because, I don't want idiots, like that lot, to know," He said dangerously, moving closer to her. Yukiko bit her lip but managed to remain where she was, standing her ground. He stopped in front of her, their torso's almost making contact. Yukiko was almost two foot smaller than him and had to look up into his face. His rich blue eyes glared down at her. The air had trapped in her lungs again and Yukiko found she had to fight against her body just to inhale and exhale. Her heart was drumming away madly in her chest, almost painfully. His eyes showed a sudden flicker of an emotion Yukiko couldn't place and then his face softened ever so slightly.

Why was she gazing at him with those wide brown eyes? Was she afraid of him? Despite how infuriating she was, he'd never done anything to make her fear him. It wasn't fear she was feeling, but what was it? Kaiba could feel his own heart beat increasing at feeling her so close to him. Why had he come this close to her? He felt his eyes soften as she gazed up at him so innocently. Kaiba knew he'd lost this game. He'd lost it the moment he had come this close to her and allowed her to gaze at him with those eyes of hers.

"Fine, tell them, if you insist." He sighed exasperatedly. He remained standing close to her for just a moment longer, before pulling himself away and walking back down the corridor, feeling somehow happier, but not knowing why.

Yukiko stared after him, hardly able to breath. He'd been so close to her and it had affected her? Why? Why did him been close to her make her feel dizzy, like she was about to faint? Not only that, he'd given her permission to tell her friends the truth. She didn't have to lie about why she was here. Yukiko stared after him sadly. She made a decision; she would only speak the truth, if it came up in conversation again. Yukiko smiled and turned back around, walking back into the Living room. Once in there, she saw Joey had put Tristan in a headlock. Tristan had his phone out and was holding it away from Joey who seemed to be fighting to get at it.

"Tristan, I swear… What have you been texting Serenity?" Joey cried out, trying to snatch it. Yukiko giggled at the sight and sat down on the chair next to Yugi.

"What's going on?" Yukiko asked smiling. Yugi looked around at Yukiko and grinned.  
"Tristan has asked Serenity out on a date," Yugi chuckled.

"Who's Serenity?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Joey's sister," Téa replied grinning. Yukiko laughed watching as the blonde boy attacked the brunette.

When everyone had settled for the night, Yukiko let out a small sigh of relief. The group had decided to stay in the same room for the night, even though there were more than enough rooms in the Kaiba mansion for two rooms each. Once everyone had snuggled down, Piles of blankets strewn across the floor in piles from making make shift beds. Mokuba had decided to sleep in his own room and Yukiko had privately decided to go back to her own room when the group did eventually fall to sleep. As the soft sound of snoring gently began to fill the room, Yukiko stood up. She tiptoed out of the room, relieved when she'd made it to the hall way. She sighed and was about to turn right, to go into her room, which happened to be next door to the bedroom her new friends had decided to take over for the night. On the other side of her bedroom was Mokubas, then next to his, Kaiba's. Yukiko glanced around before heading into her room and stopped. At the opposite end of the corridor, she saw a door was ajar, light streaming out into the darkened hallway. Yukiko made a quick decision and crept towards it, her curiosity burning. She'd never seen into that room before and found herself needing to know what was inside. She reached the door and was about to knock when she paused. Inside the room, she could hear the quiet tinkling of music. Just under the tone of music, she could hear someone humming along to the track. She felt her breath coming in short rasps as she recognized the voice. She turned on her heel and was about the walk away when the song finished. She bit her lip, waiting.

"What do you want?" Kaiba's voice demanded, making her jump. She knew it had been coming, but even so, the sound of his voice breaking the silence had scared her. Somehow managing to steady her breath, Yukiko entered the room.

It was obviously an office. The walls were wooden panelled and beautiful paintings of fantastic scenery were hung upon them. There was a large desk in the centre of the room, a laptop open upon it, Kaiba sat behind it, the glare from the laptop screen lighting up his face. Before the grand wooden desk were two comfy looking arm chairs. Kaiba observed her with deep blue eyes as she entered the room nervously. Yukiko met his gaze determinately. She could tell immediately that he was exhausted. There were dark rings around his blood shot eyes. She smiled kindly at him.

"I… erm… just wanted to say good night," Yukiko whispered, unsure of his reaction to her polite action. His eyes softened and he half smiled at her.

"Good night, Yukiko," He replied, his voice gentle. Yukiko stood awkwardly for a few moments, knowing what she wanted to say, but not knowing if she should. As he stared at her, Yukiko suddenly felt very exposed, with only his shirt covering her, she became awfully aware of how much of her flesh was showing.

"Erm… don't you think _you_ should call it a night too? I know how important your work is, but you look exhausted," Yukiko said guiltily. The reason he was so tired was because she'd woken him up the night before with her screaming.

Kaiba snapped the lid of the laptop closed and stood up from his comfortable chair. Yukiko watched him with confusion. She hadn't ever expected his response to her remark would be to obey her wishes. Kaiba stretched out, knowing Yukiko was right, he did need to sleep. He walked over to her, switching the lights in the room off as he went.

"Lead the way." He said, stopping in front of her. He was close, too close, and in the dark, Yukiko could feel her face burning up as she tried to keep calm. Her heart was beating inexplicably fast. Yukiko turned sharply away from him, completely unaware of why she was feeling that way. Yukiko walked down the corridor, trying to control the colour in her cheeks. She stopped outside her door and watched as Kaiba walked past her to his room. Yukiko looked up at him and found he was gazing back at her. She smiled at him.

"You know, I didn't tell them, just in case you were wondering," Yukiko said in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb anyone in either of the rooms either side of her.

"Thank you," He replied quietly.

"Night," She replied and hurried into her room, trying to escape the sudden tension that seemed to have grown between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **: Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think the term short and sweet is needed to describe it! Thank you, yet again, for taking the time to read my work! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 9**

This time, Yukiko knew it was a dream, although it didn't make it any less terrifying. She could feel the hideous tension in the air, could feel it in her surroundings. Everything was as it had been as she'd fallen asleep, her bed with the baby blue bed covers, the curtains drawn over the window behind her and her wardrobe doors half open. She was curled up into a ball, but found she couldn't move. Some unseen force was holding her in place, her face turned to the left side of her room. Yukiko felt her body begin to tremble with the inevitable fear. Then the swirly hazy darkness began to seep into the room, starting at the corners, spreading out across everything she'd begun to treasure, with a hungry need. It smothered everything, only coming to a halt when it reached her bed side. Yukiko whimpered, unable to move.

"Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…" a voice whispered in a chanting chilling tone, the voice pronouncing every syllable in a hideous way. Yukiko clenched her eyes closed, trying desperately not to allow a nightmare to terrify her again. She couldn't let it.

"No," She whispered as the voice got louder. Tears escaped her eyes as the voice filled her mind. She couldn't bare it much longer. She was in floods of tears, close to hysterics. She couldn't last much longer. It was torture, listening to this voice, knowing the darkness was inches away, waiting greedily for her. Then it stopped, quite suddenly. The voice had stopped. The only sound Yukiko could hear was that of her uneven breathing and her frantic heartbeat. Yukiko opened her eyes and sat up. She could move again, her body was her own to control. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed around. The nightmarish darkness was still surrounding her, pressing densely against her. She then glanced at the foot of the bed and felt her heart stop. The darkness had climbed up onto the bed and was creeping over the bed covers towards her. It wasn't over. She barely had time to register her absolute terror before it wrapped around her ankle. It felt cold and clammy. She gasped as it tugged on her. Yukiko cried out as she was pulled down the bed. She writhed about, trying to roll onto her stomach, to try and crawl away from this nightmare, but it didn't let her. She couldn't escape it. It pulled her again, dragging her part way into the dark. Yukiko still tried to fight against it, knowing it was all she could do. She screamed out as it pulled her again. Now she was waist deep in the dark. One more pull and she'd be completely submerged. She tried to kick out, but felt her foot connect with nothing.

"Your time is short. I am coming for you, girl." A voice hissed in her ear. Yukiko barely had time to understand the words as she was pulled again into the nightmarish dark. Yukiko let out a terrified cry as her body left the bed.

"Yukiko! Wake up! Yukiko!" A voice was shouting urgently. Yukiko gasped as if she hadn't inhaled air for a long time. She was lying in a heap on the floor. She sat up, gazing around with wide fearful eyes. Half of her bed sheets were hanging off the end of her bed. Yukiko looked up to see several pairs of concerned eyes gazing back at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, feeling her face was damp.

"What's happening?" Yukiko asked looking at everyone confused. Kaiba, who was closest to her, moved forwards so his eyes blocked the others out.

"You were screaming," He muttered, his eyes examining her. Yukiko stared at him puzzled. She was screaming? Why? She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember?

"What were you screaming about, Yukiko?" he asked urgently. Yukiko stared at him a feeling of overwhelming panic rising inside her.

"I can't remember," She said with painful breaths, "Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me?" She asked, tears seeping out of her eyes as a frightening panic attack set in. She was breathing unevenly and her heart was beating frantically, trying to work twice as hard to get the oxygen around her body. Her finger tips began to tingle as her breathing got out of control. Why could she not remember?

_Am I going crazy? Is there something wrong with me? Something inside me, eating away at my memories? Oh, god! Why is this happening to me? All I have is the memories I make for myself now, and yet they aren't safe either! No! This can't be happening! _

"Calm down. You need to breathe," Kaiba said softly to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But… but why can't I… I remember?" Yukiko asked frightened.

"Back of guys, give her some air." Yukiko heard Mokubas voice instructing. The rest of the group backed away as Kaiba took her hand.

"Breathe in… breathe out," He said slowly, trying to steady her hyperventilating. Yukiko nodded and allowed him to instruct her. After a couple of minutes, she found her fingertips were no longer tingling from lack of oxygen. She felt exhausted, but had no desire to fall asleep. Kaiba straightened up and turned to the group still watching on with baited breath.

"Shows over, dorks. Go back to bed or get out." He said shortly, "Mokuba, I want you to go back to bed too." He added, with a look that clearly told everyone not to even bother arguing with him. When he'd seen everyone had left the room, he turned back to the terrified girl sitting in a heap on the floor.

She looked so small sat curled up, her dark curly hair falling all around her. She was still gazing up at him, her dark eyes full of confusion and terror. Kaiba gazed down at her, unsure of what to do. He'd never had to deal with this before. Mokuba's nightmares had been easy to sort out. He'd tell him everything was alright, that it was just a dream and he'd go back to sleep, but somehow Kaiba knew that wasn't going to be enough in this situation. Mokuba had never been this scared.

"Can you stand?" Kaiba asked shortly. Yukiko nodded slowly then got unsteadily to her feet. Here she was again, wearing his shirt, he noted frowning. She looked awful, her eyes were over exhausted and blotchy. She needed to sleep.

"I can't… I can't stay in here… I don't remember why… I just can't" She whispered suddenly, tears finding their way out of her eyes again. Kaiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he thought.

"Fine. Follow me." He said suddenly, coming to a decision. He waited as she walked forwards, stumbling slightly. He walked her out of the door and into the dimly lit hall. He then turned right and walked her into his own bedroom.

Kaiba's bedroom was very plain. The walls matched that of his office, a wooden panelled effect, except the wood in here was a lighter colour. His bed was large with plain white bedding. There was a coffee table in the room, a white arm chair and chaise longue positioned around it. There was a set of double doors to the left of the room, which would no doubt lead into a closet; a second door on the right would lead into a bathroom. Kaiba closed the door behind Yukiko. She turned to gaze at him confused.

"It's either stay in here, or in your own room," Kaiba scowled, folding his arms.

"Why can't I remember?" Yukiko asked quietly, her eyes wide.

"We'll discuss it in the morning. Right now, you need sleep." He almost ordered. Yukiko nodded, stifling a yawn. She gazed around, eyeing up the chairs around the table. She walked over to the chaise longue and sat down upon it.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked sternly. Yukiko gazed around at him surprised.

"I'm… going to sleep?" She replied her eyes yearning to close. Kaiba shook his head.

"Sleep on the bed," He muttered awkwardly.

"What?" Yukiko asked, not even having the energy to blush.

"It's hardly the time to be shy." Kaiba snapped. Yukiko was too tired to argue. She stood up and walked over to the bed, pulling back the crisp bed sheets. She climbed underneath and felt a pressure on the king sized bed, indicating Kaiba had got in too. The light in the room switched off and Yukiko closed her eyes, the tiredness taking over all logical thought.

"You don't snore do you?" She asked feeling almost delirious with exhaustion. There was a moment's pause before Kaiba answered.

"Don't make me regret this decision." His voice replied through the dark. Yukiko smiled, imaging the stern and pissed off expression that would be upon his face as he spoke those words. She remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Thank you," She murmured before sleep took over.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **: Hello all! I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but with a mixture of work and a little writers block, ive only just been able to finish the chapter. Plot development! Sort of. Please, enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 10**

Yukiko woke up in the morning and stretched out. She opened her eyes and felt momentarily disorientated. She didn't recognise her surroundings, but then she remembered, she was in Kaiba's bedroom. She sat up, rubbing her head. She stretched and gazed around, the room was empty apart from her. Yukiko closed her eyes, trying to think back to how she ended up on the floor at the foot of her bed last night. Try as she might, she couldn't remember a thing. Yukiko started as the door opposite the bed opened. A boy with spikey hair entered the room, closing the door behind him. Yugi walked over to her, a serious expression upon his face. Yukiko smiled at him.

"Morning!" She said brightly. He reached her side and sat on the bed.

"Yukiko, how are you feeling?" He asked, returning her smile, but the concern never left his purple eyes. Yukiko could almost sense his unease.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him, unsure of what had him so worried.

"I had a dream last night; the Pharaoh came to me and spoke of danger. Yukiko, the Pharaoh has been gone for almost two years. Have you ever forgotten anything before?" Yugi asked. Yukiko looked away from him, the colour creeping up into her cheeks.

"Please, we can help you," Yugi said earnestly, seeing her hesitation.

"Who is the Pharaoh?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me," Yugi smiled at her relaxing slightly.

"Try me." Yukiko replied, her curiosity growing.

"Well… okay then. A few years ago now, my grandpa gave me this Ancient Egyptian puzzle for my birthday. No one had ever been able to complete it before, but I managed it. I discovered an ancient Pharaoh's soul had been locked away inside, to protect the world. When our destiny to save the earth again was complete, the Pharaoh moved on to the spirit world, but Yukiko, if he's back, it must mean something bad is about to happen!" Yugi explained, his eyes widening. Yukiko couldn't help herself but smile back at him. What he'd said sounded so bizarre, so un-real, but she couldn't imagine him making a story like that up. He was too kind, too nice of a person.

"Well… I suppose, you've told me the truth. Now it's my turn." Yukiko gulped, not sure how to begin. She still wasn't sure how long she'd been here for; her perception of time was still off. It felt like ages since she'd first met Yugi and his friends.

"I turned up, two, maybe three weeks ago." She began, "I can't remember how I got here, or where I came from, I was just suddenly there, lying in the snow… naked," Yukiko dropped her gaze embarrassed. When she'd taken a few calming breaths, she decided to continue.

"I somehow found this place," She gestured around her, "And knocked on the door, freezing cold and starving. Kaiba found me and erm… here I am," She whispered awkwardly.

They both fell silent as what Yukiko said sunk in. It felt really odd telling someone she barely knew her predicament. Even so, it was Yugi she was speaking to, and the boy didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body. Yukiko took a breath and looked up at him, feeling nervous for some reason.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked perplexed. Yukiko shook her head.

"I remember how to do basic stuff, like talk and walk, eat and drink, get dressed and wash, but I have no memories, apart from the last few weeks that is. I can remember getting here and been so hungry, but apart from that… nothing." Yukiko said sadly. She'd only recently begun to understand what she was missing. Did she have a mother and father, who'd be worrying about her? Had she grown up with a sibling around, to play and laugh around with? How had she lived? She didn't have any memories at all, she'd been reborn into the world and it felt as if she'd only been alive for the past few weeks. Although she seemed to have the mind of a young adult, she felt like a child.

"I don't have any memories… not of a mother or a father, not of how I grew up or childhood friends I may have had, not of anything," Yukiko whispered, more to herself than to Yugi. The realisation of what she was missing seemed to have finally sunk in. She felt a lump form in her throat. She was nothing more than a scared child.

"It's okay; we'll find a way to help you!" Yugi exclaimed. Yukiko looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. His purple eyes were full of earnest and goodness.

At that moment, the door to Kaiba's bedroom opened again. They both looked around, startled at been disturbed. Kaiba walked through the door, still in his night wear. Yukiko found it odd seeing him dressed in a plain T-shirt and lounge pants. She was so used to seeing him dressed in a suit. Following behind him was a second figure. Yukiko recognised him as Kaiba's personal Doctor, the one who had seen to her when she first arrived at the Kaiba Mansion. She smiled at him in greeting. Yugi stood up off the bed, looking awkward. Kaiba glanced at him, a bemused look across his face at seeing him in the room. The Doctor walked forwards. He was a skinny looking man, wearing a smart suit with a navy blue stripped tie. He wore slim glasses and had spikey black hair. He sat down on the bed next to Yukiko, dropping his bag on the bed next to him. Yukiko looked from Kaiba to the Doctor with confusion.

"Now, Yukiko, I'm just going to run a few basic tests," The doctor said calmly opening his bag and pulling out a strange looking torch. He placed his hand on the side of her face, and stared intently into her right eye.

"Look up to the ceiling…" He began, shinning the torch into her eye. Yukiko did as she was told and gazed upwards.

"Now to the right… now to the ground… to the left… then back up to the ceiling,"

The examination continued for almost half an hour, with the doctor doing multiple tests, asking many questions and eventually taking a sample of her blood. Yukiko had learnt from the experience that she had an evident fear of needles. When the Doctor had packed all his bits away, he stood up and turned to face Kaiba.

"As far as I can tell, the tests are clear. There are no signs of head trauma or concussion. I'll send the blood sample of for testing, but I feel it will come back clear. There seems to be no evident reason for her Amnesia. We can't be sure without continuing more in depth tests at the hospital, but there is no reason for me to be concerned. Other than suffering severe loss of memory, she is fine." The doctor explained.

"Thank you," Kaiba said, it evident in his tone that the doctor was been dismissed. The doctor nodded to them each in turn before leaving the room. Yukiko gazed between Kaiba and Yugi. Kaiba glanced at Yugi, his disapproval of the boy been in his room growing.

"Kaiba, there's more at work here than what meets the eye." Yugi began

"Shut up, Yugi. You're not going to sell me that magic bull crap, so don't even try." Kaiba ordered, folding his arms defiantly. Yugi frowned at Kaiba.

"How can you ignore it, Kaiba? After everything we went through with the Pharaoh?" Yugi said sounding slightly hurt.

"She doesn't need you filling her mind with nonsense." Kaiba frowned.

"Yukiko, please, be careful." Yugi said sadly. He turned and left the room, his head bowed.

Kaiba turned to look back at Yukiko. She was sat gazing up at him, her eyes bright. She was looking much better. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Thank you… for you know… letting me stay in here…" Yukiko muttered, the colour crawling back up her cheeks. Before, her constant blushing had irritated Kaiba, it had really annoyed him, but now it seemed quietly charming. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid these thoughts. She was still watching him, with those big brown eyes of hers.

"I didn't want to risk you disturbing everyone in the neighborhood " He scowled, sitting down on the end of the bed and staring determinately away from her.

"Oh," She replied in a small voice, which seemed to hold some disappointment in it.

"You're welcome," He whispered after several moments of awkward silence had passed between them.

When Yukiko changed and went down to breakfast, everyone was already sat around the table, helping themselves to a variety of breakfast options. The long table, which usually looked deserted, seemed so much more joyous with people sat around it. The majority of it was still vacant, but the sound of laughter and talking suited the room. Yukiko walked in and felt everyone's eyes turn to her. She noticed the seats she, Mokuba and Kaiba usually took were empty. She took her normal seat, feeling slightly disappointed Kaiba and Mokuba weren't here. Joey who had taken the seat next to hers, nudged into her playfully.

"I see you stayed in money bags room last night?" He asked winking cheekily. Yukiko blushed instantly. Yukiko tried to keep her calm and looked up from her bowl.

"I'm sorry if I woke you last night," She whispered, before leaning across the table to grab a box of cereal. She poured herself a bowl and took the milk.

"It's not your fault. You had a bad dream." Téa smiled at her.

"Yeah, Joey here has them all the time!" Tristan grinned. Joey turned and scowled at him.

"I do not!" He exclaimed angrily, shaking his fist at Tristan who was sat at the opposite side of the table to him.

"Was it a bad dream?" Ryou asked politely. He was sat across the table, in the seat next to Mokuba's. He was always so kind and polite. Yukiko really liked this group of friends. They all balanced each other out. It was nice to feel a part of it.

"I guess so, I can't really remember." Yukiko replied smiling.

"You did seem kind of out of it when we found you," Téa admitted.

"Yeah, I guess." Yukiko laughed, trying to hide the awkward feeling in her stomach. The fact she couldn't remember her dream was freaking her out. The last time she'd had a dream; it had been a terrifying night mare, what if she'd had another one? She must have had a bad dream for her to end up on the floor, screaming. She gazed around the table and her eyes met Yugi's. He smiled encouragingly at her, but there was still a trace of concern in his eyes.

"So, does Kaiba talk in his sleep?" Joey asked, breaking Yukiko's train of thought.

"What?" She asked distractedly. Yukiko gazed around at Joey confused.

"Does he dish da dirt in his sleep?" Joey repeated, "Come on, Yukiko, you're like the only one of us to have spent the night in his room!" He exclaimed in a sing song voice, winking at her. Yukiko felt the colour rising in her cheeks again. Why did she have to blush all the time?

"Or were you too busy last night to sleep?" He added grinning. Yukiko stared at him, her face bright red. She felt very embarrassed.

"Joey wheeler! You can't go around asking those kinds of questions!" Téa exclaimed hitting him across the back of the head.

"Ouch! Téa that hurt!" Joey exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. She ignored him.

"I think it's sweet that he looks out for you," She said, looking up at Yukiko smiling.

"Me too," Yukiko admitted her bright red face now slowly turning back to its normal colour.

After everyone had finished eating, Yukiko waved everyone off. She was sorry to see them go as she'd loved having some more company. It was a nice change, but in a way, she was also relieved. She wasn't sure she could take much more of the questions about her and Kaiba. It was exhausting, blushing all the time.

"Will we see you at work tomorrow?" Yugi called over his shoulder as they walked down the drive way. Yukiko smiled and waved.

"Maybe!" She called back. Once she'd waved them out of the gate, she closed the door and leant against it, sighing. She could relax.

"Are those idiots gone?" A stern voice asked, making Yukiko jump. She gazed up towards the top of the stairs. Kaiba was stood there, his arms folded.

"Erm… yes." Yukiko replied distractedly, pulling her gaze away from him. She wasn't sure she could look at him directly without a flush of colour rising in her cheeks.

"Thanks, Joey," She muttered under her breath sarcastically. Kaiba frowned watching her. He shook his head slightly, deciding it was best not to ask. He walked down the stairs and passed her heading towards the kitchen. As he walked by her, Yukiko felt her heart beat faster and felt a flutter of something in her chest. She gulped, not sure what that meant. Did she _like _Kaiba? Yukiko felt her face turn bright red at the thought. No, of course she didn't, that would be insane. It was only because everyone had been talking about it that her body was acting strange now. He saved her life and had given her a home; there was nothing more to it than that. Smiling with satisfaction, Yukiko walked into the living room. Maybe she could play a video game with Mokuba?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **: Hello all! Sorry if this chapter sucks, although I really hope it doesn't. As ever, I just sat down and wrote, seeing if anything that made sense decided to appear. I believe this chapter to be rather fluff filled so please let me know what you think and please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (although it would be friggin' cool if I did!)**

**Chapter 11**

It had been just over a week since the eventful sleep over. During that time, Yukiko found she was having difficulty just been around Kaiba, without blushing every time he spoke to her. She was almost certain this behavior was irritating him, but even so, he never showed it. Yukiko secretly appreciated it. She didn't want to annoy him and it felt better when he hid his frustrations from her. She was always afraid too. Every night this week she'd woken up shivering and terrified, with no recollection of what had being haunting her. Each night she'd had to be ushered into Kaiba's room, until it was now routine for her to just sleep in there. At first the idea of staying in the same room as him had traumatized her. She couldn't sleep next to him, but when she'd attempted to argue with him about it, he'd scowled at her. Without even saying anything, he'd won the argument.

It was Monday morning, almost five weeks after Yukiko had arrived at the Kaiba residence, when Yukiko awoke to something unusual. Without opening her eyes, she stretched out. Her foot grazed against something. She recognized the feeling of flesh and withdrew her foot instantly. Yukiko opened her eyes and sat up as quietly as she could. She gazed down next to her and gaped in surprise. Her eyes darted over to the alarm clock on the table besides Kaiba's side of the bed. It was 9 o'clock. She looked back down at the man still lying asleep next to her. He was breathing quietly, his face looking relaxed and peaceful, and his brown hair still managing to retain its neatness, despite it been ruffled. He was lying on his side, his face turned towards her. Yukiko gazed around nervously, unsure of what to do. Kaiba was always dressed and at breakfast, half way through his toast when she usually got up. He never over slept. Twisting the sleeve on her shirt nervously, she made a decision.

"Erm… Kaiba?" She whispered, wanting to wake him gently. When he didn't respond, she prodded him gently in the side.

"Kaiba?" She said a little louder. He shrugged, trying to stop her from touching him.

"Kaiba!" She prodded him harder until she saw his blue eyes open.

"It's just a dream. Go back to sleep." He muttered sleepily, yet still in his stern tone. Yukiko was beginning to believe he didn't know how to talk without sounding serious.

"No, Kaiba, it's 9 o'clock." She muttered, gazing at him. Now she examined him, he looked a bit ill. His skin seemed a little pale and sweaty. She was about to lean forwards and rest her hand on his forehead when he sat bolt upright, startling her.

"What?" He asked, looking shocked. Yukiko frowned. She reached over to him and rested her hand on his forehead.

She had been right. His skin felt clammy and hot. Despite the heat coming off his skin, he seemed to be shivering. He pushed her hand away from him irritably. He stood up.

"Kaiba!" Yukiko exclaimed as he walked hurriedly into his wardrobe.

"I'm fine." His stubborn voice replied. Yukiko frowned. Usually she'd shy away from a confrontation, but right now the man clearly didn't know what was best for him. She got up and crept towards the exit to the room. As Kaiba came out of the wardrobe, now dressed in a suit, but shivering considerably more than before, Yukiko held her arms out, blocking his way out of the room.

"Move." He demanded his eyes flashing.

"No. Get back to bed." She replied simply, making her demands clear. He scowled at her, and trying to imitate him, Yukiko scowled back.

"I won't ask you again." He warned.

"Good. Now go back into your wardrobe, put your Pyjama's back on and get back to bed." Yukiko said, trying to keep her blushing in check as she felt his eyes upon her. He opened his mouth, about to retaliate, when Yukiko cut across him.

"Even a fool could see you're unwell. Now get back in bed." She said.

"I have work to do," He said roughly, reaching for the door. Yukiko stepped forwards, forcing him back. She wasn't sure where this sudden confidence had come from, she wasn't even sure if it suited her, but she knew she needed it right now.

"I don't care if you are Seto Freaking Kaiba! You are human like the rest of us, and humans get ill! Not get back to bed before I force you to!" She said in a slightly more shrill voice than usual. She put her hands on her hips, as if to make her point.

Kaiba was staring at her, something close to shock on his face. Yukiko held his gaze, refusing to back down. He would do as he was told and she would make sure of it. If he was ill, he was no use to anybody. He hesitated for just a second longer.

"I have meetings I need to attend, reports to read." He said frowning.

"Well, you'll just have to reschedule the meetings, and if you do as you're told now, I may allow you to work from home," Yukiko scowled at him. He glared at her for a few seconds more, before turning on his heel and marching back into his wardrobe. Yukiko exhaled, allowing the colour, which she had been holding back determinately, to flush into her face. She wasn't sure what had taken over her there, but something deep down told her she had done the right thing. Kaiba was ill. He needed to stay at home.

Kaiba wasn't sure why he'd obeyed the girl so easily. He could have easily pushed past her and got out. Maybe he had realised he wasn't feeling so good. He wasn't going to be any use to anyone if he couldn't even control his damn shivering. Even so, he had never missed a day of work before. It was unheard of for him to cancel a meeting. Maybe, deep down, he knew it was because the person, who had ordered him to stay off, was the one person he wanted to spend more time with.

Kaiba re-emerged from the wardrobe, now dressed back in his pale blue lounge pants and white t-shirt. Yukiko noticed instantly that his PDA was in his hand. She marched over to him and snatched it out of his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded, trying to grab it. Yukiko held it away from him, using her other hand to push him away. She felt her blush deepen as she felt his toned chest. She withdrew her hand immediately and took a few steps away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. He frowned at her, but didn't make to come closer.

"I've been to work with you a few times now; I think I can handle cancelling a couple of meetings." Yukiko said, not meeting his eyes. If she did meet his blue gaze, she might collapse under it, and then she'd have failed in her attempt to make Seto Kaiba realise he wasn't indestructible.

"Six." He replied.

"What?" Yukiko asked distracted.

"I have six meetings today." He replied folding his arms.

"Then I'll phone them all and tell them you'll contact them to reschedule when you're feeling better." Yukiko replied. Kaiba moved forwards until he was stood in front of her, barely half a meter between them. Yukiko gazed up nervously.

"I feel fine." He muttered, obviously lying. His skin had a sheen to it and Yukiko could clearly see he was shivering.

"Get into bed. Now." Yukiko ordered, holding the PDA away from him. He frowned down at her, clearly not enjoying been ordered around. He made no indication he was going to move. Yukiko gritted her teeth, fed up of him not listening to her. She put the PDA inside the pocket on the breast of her night shirt. With both her hands free, she pushed against him, trying to force him towards his bed. He was stronger than she anticipated and he didn't budge an inch. She put as much strength as she could behind her arms, feeling a sense of short lived pride as he took a step back. Frustrated Yukiko threw her arms up in the air.

"Seto Kaiba! If you don't get in that bed right now, I swear I will…" Yukiko cried out, her voice trailing off.

"You'll what?" He demanded amused.

"I don't know," Yukiko admitted gazing down at her feet. When she looked up at him, her gaze was pleading.

"Seto, please… just go and sleep…" Yukiko began, and then froze. She felt the heat rise in her face as realisation of what she'd done sunk in.

"God! I'm sorry, I meant Kaiba… I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, looking anywhere but at him. She knew he had a thing about people using his first name. The only person she'd ever heard use it was Mokuba.

She felt his hand touch her chin, forcing her to stop gazing around anywhere but at him. She felt her heart speed up at such simple contact. She allowed her eyes to meet his.

"It's okay. I liked you calling me Seto," He whispered his face serious. Yukiko felt her face flush. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she thought she could see a slight flush of colour on Kaiba's face.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly as his hand dropped from her face.

"Yes. I think you should call me Seto. We are friends aren't we?" he replied, still awfully close to Yukiko. She was sure he'd be able to hear the frantic beating of her heart he was so near to her. Maybe he actually could? Then he'd know her feelings towards him? No, he couldn't know, how could he know when she didn't even know? Yukiko could feel her head beginning to spin as the thoughts flying around became ever more confusing.

"I guess…" Yukiko replied, caught completely off guard.

"I have shared my bed with you for the past week. That makes us more than acquaintances," He replied, his eyes holding an emotion Yukiko had never seen in them before. Was his heart beating as fast as hers? She wanted nothing more than to rest her palm over his chest and find out, but she couldn't do that. It would be strange and inappropriate.

"Friends," Yukiko repeated the word, managing to smile. Seto Kaiba nodded at her, satisfied.

"I'm going back to bed then," He spoke, suddenly adopting his usual demeanour again. Yukiko felt her body relax. She had tensed up for some reason as they had exchanged words. She felt her breathing becoming deeper as her frantic heart calmed itself down just a fractional of a second. It was enough to allow her to speak.

"I'll go cancel some appointments, then." She whispered turning and leaving the room. Once she was in the corridor and she'd closed Kaiba's door, she leant against the wall, pulling the PDA from her pocket. She held it against her chest and sank down the wall, closing her eyes, trying to understand exactly what had just happened between Amnesia sufferer her and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Hello All! This chapter was quite fun to write, as you'll probably see why! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it! If you have any constructive criticism to give, or any comments to make, Please do so! I love hearing peoples thoughts! Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 12**

When Yukiko returned to the bedroom almost half an hour later, all meetings for the day cancelled with the promise of been rebooked, it was to find Kaiba laid out under his bed covers shivering. Yukiko, who had conveniently "forgotten" his PDA in the kitchen, now carried with her a glass of still mineral water and a pack of tablets. She placed them on the bed side table and sat down next to him. On impulse she rested her hand on his forehead again. He was running a high temperature; she didn't need a thermometer to tell her that. Without a second thought, she grabbed hold of the bed covers and pulled them back, exposing his body to the cool air of the room. His eyes snapped open immediately. He sat up furiously.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded, glaring at her. He went to pull the covers back on top of him, but Yukiko pulled them out of his grip, frowning. The man might be a billionaire genius, but he sure as hell didn't know how to look after himself.

"I'm freezing," He snapped angrily.

"No you're not. You've got a high temperature, and if we don't get it down, you'll be causing yourself more problems. Then we'd have to cancel all of your meetings for tomorrow," Yukiko snapped back, only blushing slightly.

Yukiko knew what she was saying to be true as, unbeknown to Kaiba, after she'd called to cancel his meetings for today she had decided to call his doctor and ask for advice. The doctor had insisted on calling over to check on Kaiba himself, but Yukiko had declined, knowing exactly what Kaiba's reaction would be if these events were to unfold. He was incredibly stubborn after all.

"Sit up properly," She instructed, focusing on the task at hand. He begrudgingly did as he was told, the scowl never leaving his face. Yukiko handed him the glass of water she'd brought up with her. She then took two round tablets out of the packet and held them out to him. He didn't take them.

"I'm not taking tablets." He said flatly. Yukiko felt a stab of annoyance, which was an emotion she hadn't experienced towards Kaiba before.

"I think you'll find you are." Yukiko replied in an equally stern tone. He glared at her for a few seconds before taking the tablets out of her hand. Yukiko watched with satisfaction as he swallowed the paracetamol, she sighed with relief.

"Kaiba you know you're a really bad patient," Yukiko muttered relaxing slightly.

"Seto." He snapped.

"What?" Yukiko asked confused.

"When I told you before to call me Seto, I wasn't joking." He replied sternly.

"Oh… erm… right." Yukiko replied blushing, "Sorry, force of habit." She added. He put the glass, which was now almost empty, on the bed side table.

"Am I allowed my laptop yet?" He asked, finding it highly amusing she was trying to boss him about.

"Seto, I think you should rest, for now," Yukiko replied, blushing at the fact she was using his first name. It felt so strange upon her tongue, the feeling of using his first name.

"Fine," He muttered shifting back onto the bed and closing his eyes. Yukiko gazed at him as he lay back. She had no idea what was happening. He was acting really strange, he must be ill. Yukiko remained sat, gazing at him for a couple of minutes, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yukiko," He muttered suddenly, bringing her out of her imagination.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me," He replied.

Yukiko felt her cheeks blush instantly. She jumped to her feet, feeling her face growing suddenly very hot.

"Sorry," She mumbled, heading to the door.

_Had I really been staring at him? I know I'd looked at him, taking in his features. An appearance which I'd only just come to the decision were attractive. No, no, no, no! Why am I thinking like this? This isn't right! I had noticed how peaceful he looked when he relaxed, nothing more. Oh, No! I had been staring at him! And he'd noticed! Oh No!_

Yukiko closed the door as she left his room. Why did she have to be such an idiot? She gazed around trying to work out what to do. Mokuba had gone to school for the day, so it was just herself and Kaiba in the house. She had no one else to talk to. She was going to have to put up with the rising tension she could feel between herself and Kaiba.

_No, it's Seto, not Kaiba_

She had to remind herself to think of him as Seto. This was going to be more difficult than she'd anticipated. Taking in a deep breath, Yukiko made her way down stairs. She headed into the kitchen and smiled. She was hungry and had a feeling Kaiba – no – Seto would be hungry too. Yukiko saw the radio in the centre of the island and turned the switch, music blasting out of it. She quickly set to work, busying herself with finding whatever she could find to cook. Humming along to the music, she opened up the fridge and took out a box of eggs. She then took a pack of bacon, cheese and mushrooms out. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew what she was doing. Yukiko searched around the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. She quickly found a large frying pan and set to work.

Fifteen minutes into cooking, Yukiko was dancing around in time to a particular upbeat song singing along with it when she heard a noise behind her. Not really thinking about it, Yukiko did a pirouette, to gaze at what had caused the noise. She froze, feeling embarrassed as her eyes saw the serious blue gaze staring straight back at her. Yukiko bit her lip, the colour rising in her cheeks instantly.

"How long have you been standing there?" She squeaked, dropping her gaze away from him, not sure her self-conscious state could take much more.

"Please, don't let me stop you," He said amused, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you hungry?" Yukiko asked, deciding it best for her sake to change the subject.

"It smells good," He admitted coming further into the room. Yukiko had just about finished her omelette and tipped half of it out onto a plate. She pushed it across the island counter top towards Seto. He took it and sat down at the breakfast bar, while taking a couple of forks from the cutlery drawer. Yukiko tipped the second half onto a plate and sat next to Seto, taking the spare fork and cutting into the food. They ate in silence; the only sound was that coming from the radio.

When they finished, Seto put his fork on his empty plate. Yukiko lowered her fork too. He turned to her, his eyes intense.

"That was nice. Thanks," He said, allowing a rare smile to play across his lips. Yukiko smiled weakly back. That smile of his, it made her knees weak. She unintentionally moved closer to him, not realizing she'd done so. She was about to move back mortified, when she saw something. Was it her imagination or had Seto moved closer to her too. Had Seto Kaiba, CEO billionaire, just leaned closer to her? Yukiko couldn't resist gazing into his face, taking in his appearance with a painful ache from her heart. Yukiko felt her heart beating very fast in her chest. Her body was trembling ever so slightly as emotions and feelings she hadn't known she was capable of feeling at once poured into her. A small, very far off voice, whispered to her that she it was good she was sat down or her legs might have given way. And he was moving closer too! His blue eyes were wide but intense, His mouth, the mouth that was usually stern and occasionally conceited, was slightly parted. Yukiko felt the colour flare into her cheeks as she gazed almost longingly at his lips. Did she want this? Could this really be happening? And what if it did? What would happen then? Everything would be weird and strange and awkward! Despite her doubts, her body still betrayed her and continued moving closer to him, desperate for his touch.

"It was a recipe my mother taught me," She whispered as their lips were barely an inch away from each other.

Yukiko froze the realisation of what she'd just said sinking in. She sat up straight, her breathing uneven.

"It was a recipe my mother taught me," She repeated the words, her eyes wide with disbelief. She repeated the line again, excitement now etched into her tone. She thought back over the food she'd just cooked, the recipe seemed like second nature to her.

_Add a pinch of pepper and salt to add extra flavour. _And when she'd tasted her work, the flavours had awakened a memory deep inside her. There weren't images, but more of a feeling, like knowledge had just been uploaded into her mind. Knowledge that the recipe she'd just used was taught to her by her mother. That meant this amnesia she was suffering wasn't permanent! She could get her memories back!

"Seto! I can remember!" Yukiko smiled with awe, an array of emotions exploding like fireworks inside her stomach.

"My mother, she taught me how to cook this! I know she did!" Yukiko grinned.

"I'm happy for you," He muttered, sliding off his stool and walking to the door sounding anything but happy.

"I'm going back to bed. I still feel ill." He added, walking purposefully out of the room.

Yukiko stared after him, un-nerved by his sudden change of mood. Why was he suddenly acting so cold? Only a minute ago he had been willing to kiss her. Yukiko closed her eyes, suddenly understanding. She pushed her plate away from her and rested her head on the table surface, wrapping her arms around her head. Why was she so naïve at times? Had he really wanted to kiss her? And she'd just completely messed it up! She allowed a groan of exasperation out.

"Why am I so stupid?" She whispered to herself

_"Because you are," _A little voice said at the back of her mind. The voice didn't sound like her, but then imaginary voices inside your head sometimes didn't.

Seto walked up the stairs, trying determinately not to examine the emotions raging in his chest. Despite his efforts, he couldn't help but stare them in the face. He had almost kissed her, kissed Yukiko, the homeless girl he'd invited into his home! And what was more frustrating? He'd really, really wanted to. He couldn't deny the aching disappointment he'd felt when she'd pulled away from him. Scowling, Kaiba reached his bedroom and walked into it, closing the door behind him with an angry snap. He walked over to his bed and stretched out upon it, gazing anywhere but at the space on his right side, the spot where she'd usually sleep. When he'd heard the sound of music emanating from the kitchen before, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. When he'd walked into the kitchen, the scent of food caressing his senses, he'd seen Yukiko dancing around still dressed in his shirt, he had felt the beating of his heart increase at the sight. He remembered when seeing her wear his shirt had pissed him off, but now he couldn't find the strength to dislike it. Kaiba rolled onto his side, exhaling frustrated. He'd been foolish to allow his emotions to run wild. What had he been thinking? He didn't need anyone but his brother by his side. She was nothing to him, he didn't need her and he certainly didn't want her. Even as he thought these thoughts, Seto Kaiba couldn't help but wonder why her memories couldn't have come back to her a few damn seconds later?

Yukiko was sat, her legs stretched out in front of her, on the sofa in the living room a few hours later. It was mid-afternoon and Mokuba should be home soon. Yukiko was massaging her temples, wracking her brain, desperately trying to remember more. She let out a frustrated cry as pain stabbed across her forehead.

_"Pathetic"_ The voice in her head sneered at her. Frowning, Yukiko tried again, searching around for something, anything that wasn't that damn recipe. Still she discovered nothing more. The doorbell rang and she dropped her hands from her head distracted. Yukiko stood up and walked to the front door curiously. As she walked, she gazed up the stair case. Still no sign of Seto. She hadn't seen him since they'd almost kissed. Yukiko blushed at the memory. Yukiko opened the door with a mixture of caution and curiosity. She was greeted by the familiar face of a blonde haired boy with brown eyes and a very recognisable Brooklyn accent. He had a goofy grin on his face, as he always seemed to have.

"Hi, Joey!" Yukiko grinned, glad to see someone she knew.

"Hey, Yukiko! How's it going?" He asked beaming. Yukiko thought for a second. How was it going? Well, she'd very nearly kissed Seto and when she'd pulled back, she seemed to have upset him, she had a pounding headache from pointlessly trying to remember her past and she kept having nightmares.

"It's good thanks, you?" Yukiko replied, deciding not to go into details about how it was really going. She didn't want to bore Joey with it.

"Not bad!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"How's money bags? He ain't giving ya a hard time is he?" Joey asked.

"We're getting on great!" Yukiko beamed, knowing she was lying through her back teeth.

"Anyways Yukiko, the reason I'm here is me and Yug have just got a place and we're throwing a costume party tomorrow as a house warming! We wanted to invite you over, and rich boy if he don't wanna let ya out a his sights," Joey winked, causing colour to flush into Yukiko's cheeks. He handed out a piece of folded paper to her, which she took curiously. Joey laughed awkwardly.

"It's the address. I haven't managed to memorize it yet," He grinned sheepishly.

"Joey… I… erm… I'm not sure we'll be able to go," Yukiko muttered apologetically. She saw Joeys face drop and felt a stab of guilt.

"It's not that I don't want to, I'd love to! It's just… Seto's being ill today, so I don't know if he'll be better or not," Yukiko said hurriedly.

"Kaiba's ill!" Joey exclaimed surprised. Yukiko nodded. Joey laughed.

"Ah well, If money bags is too ill to make it, we'll understand!" He said slightly louder than usual, as if he was calling out into the house in the hope Seto would over hear him. Yukiko had a suspicious feeling that was exactly what the blonde boy was trying to do.

"See ya later Yukiko!" Joey grinned waving as he walked away from the house.

"Bye!" Yukiko called out as she watched him off. Smiling, she closed the door.

"What did Wheeler want?" A voice asked from behind her. The voice was stern and made her jump. She spun around to see Seto stood at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes darted to the piece of paper in Yukiko's hand. She held it out to him. He walked forwards and took it from her without saying a word.

"Joey and Yugi are having a costume party tomorrow evening and they've invited us!" Yukiko said smiling, trying to ignore the increase in heart rate Seto's presence caused.

"Ha, I don't think so." He smirked folding his arms. Yukiko frowned.

"Why?" She asked irritated.

"I have no desire to hang out with that bunch of dorks." He replied. Yukiko sighed, exasperated at his clear dislike for a bunch of really nice friendly people.

"Can I still go?" Yukiko asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." He replied turning to walk away.

"Well, I'm sure they'll understand." Yukiko sighed, "After all Joey knows that you're ill, I'm sure they'll understand," she continued, walking back towards the living room.

"You told that Mutt I was ill?" Seto demanded. Yukiko turned back to him to see an almost frightening expression across his face, he was looking thunderous.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Hello All! Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has either Read, Favorited, followed or reviewed on my story so far! I love you all! Anyways, this Chapter was rather awkward to write. The Party scene! I based this part on the many house parties I have been to with my bunch of friends, so I apologize if it isn't like a party you've been to before! I hope you enjoy reading! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 13**

Standing outside a door with "14a" Written across it in gold lettering, Yukiko reflected on how she couldn't quite believe she'd managed to get Seto here. Admittedly, he wasn't wearing a costume like she was, but he was here and that was more than enough. Yukiko guessed it was down to a guy thing of not wanting to appear weak. Once he'd learnt Joey knew he'd been ill, he had begrudgingly agreed to go as if he would seem pathetic if he didn't turn up. Yukiko thought been ill was a perfectly good reason for missing a party, but apparently not. Yukiko gazed down at her outfit, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. She had gone out earlier in the day looking for an outfit, egged on by an Amused Mokuba. After school, he had gone with them to the costume shop. He was very different from his brother, showing enthusiasm for the party, despite knowing he couldn't go. He had too much homework to do and besides he had a friend coming over that evening. When they'd seen a particular costume hanging on the railing, Mokuba had laughed, saying she should get that one. At the time Yukiko had agreed, deciding it was an appropriate costume for her, but know she was wearing it, she had second doubts. The floaty white dress fell to just above her knees, finishing off with a fluffy white trim and she could feel the head band that supported the fluffy halo digging in on her head. Even so, she grinned to herself. A snow Angel. It was appropriate.

Yukiko shifted uncomfortably, feeling the weight of the angel wings strapped to her back. She was struck by the thought she wasn't really enjoying this dressing up thing. It was uncomfortable. Besides her, Seto stood wearing his usual choice of clothes, a shirt, tie and tailored trousers. Yukiko felt stupid stood next to him wearing this. Sighing, knowing there was no turning back, she knocked on the door. They were only waiting a couple of seconds when the door was wrenched open and the sound of music met them. Someone leapt towards her, wrapping their arms around her in a friendly embrace. Yukiko stumbled back, only just managing to keep her stance. The person holding onto her let go and grinned at her. She could smell the unfamiliar scent of alcohol on the person. Joey beamed at her and then gazed over to Seto.

"Kaiba! Where's your costume?" He demanded pointing a finger at Kaiba accusatively. Joey, who had dressed up as what Yukiko guessed was a cave man, was looking angry.

"Wheeler, if you even lay a finger on me…" Seto began with a growl, but before he could finish Yukiko pushed Joey inside the apartment. She gazed around and saw a whole bunch of people sat around chatting while listening to the music. She recognised Yugi who had apparently dressed up as his favourite duel monster card, the dark magician. Yukiko only recognised the character from when he'd helped teach her how to play duel monsters. He was talking to Téa who was wearing a medieval princess dress. There was Mai, who she'd met briefly before at Kaiba Corp. She was dressed up as a devil and she was now chatting to Joey, who Yukiko noticed with a blush, was struggling to keep his eyes focused. She saw Tristan sat on the sofa, his arm casually draped around a girl Yukiko didn't recognise. The girl looked younger than the rest of them, with auburn hair and brown eyes. She was dressed as what Yukiko guessed was an ancient Greek. Yukiko smiled seeing everyone here, whether she knew them or not, had decided to dress up. She turned to Seto, who was observing the scene with an expression close to disgust.

"Don't you feel weird, been the only one who hasn't come in costume?" She asked quietly. He almost glowered at her in response.

"Tell me when you want to leave," He ordered, moving away from her and going over to the dining table, the place furthest away from everyone. He sat down and pulled his PDA out of his pocket. Yukiko sighed and looked around the room. She was stood in a fair sized living/ dining room, three sofas in front of her, a wooden coffee table between them. There were four doors leading off from the main room, two she presumed would lead to a couple of bedrooms, the other a bathroom and the last a kitchen.

"Hi Yukiko!" a voice cried out suddenly. She looked around to see Yugi waving at her. She waved back grinning.

"Great costume!" Téa called out over the costume.

"Thanks, you too!" She called back. Then she felt someone bound up behind her, grabbing her and pushing her towards one of the doors.

"Come on! Let's get you a drink!" Joey's voice laughed from behind her as he steered her into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, but enough. When they entered, there were already two people inside talking. Yukiko recognised Ryou instantly and smiled at him. Stood with him was a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. He had a dangly earring with a dice on the bottom of it, but didn't seem to be wearing anything else that indicated a costume. He was wearing what Yukiko presumed were his regular clothes. She was just about to say hello when Joey spoke.

"Right what ya drinking?" He grinned.  
"What have you got?" Yukiko asked

"Well, there's beer, lager, cider, wine, spirits…" He said, hiccupping as he read the list out. Yukiko felt the colour rise into her cheeks as she realised she didn't really have a clue what was good. She wasn't sure if she'd ever drank alcohol before.

"Erm… I've never drunk… alcohol before…" She muttered embarrassed. Joey gaped at her, open mouthed. He was still gaping at her when Tristan, dressed as a soldier, walked into the kitchen.

"Another Cape Codder for Serenity, please!" He announced. Joey turned on him instantly, lunging for him.

"I swear Tristan! If you get my sister drunk…" Joey shouted, dragging him out of the kitchen, leaving Yukiko stood staring after him.

"Never?" An unfamiliar voice asked curiously. Yukiko looked around and saw the boy with the dice earring had spoken.

"No, never," Yukiko admitted, smiling at him.

"I'm Duke," He smiled, introducing himself.

"Yukiko," She replied, blushing slightly. Duke picked up an odd shaped plastic jug and walked over to the freezer; he filled the jug up with ice then returned to the side.

"Well, I'll make you the best first drink of your life," He said glancing at her. Yukiko watched as he added a clear coloured liquid to the pile of ice, then a red fruit juice. He screwed a top onto it and began to shake the jug violently. Yukiko watched in something close to a trance. He then stopped, pulled a small plastic top off it and poured the liquid into a glass, leaving the ice inside the jug. He passed Yukiko the glass and winked.

"Enjoy," He grinned. Yukiko sipped the drink tentatively. It was sweet, with a strange bitter edge. She smiled and looked up at Duke. It was good.

* * *

The next time Yukiko checked, a couple of hours had passed. It was now ten at night, but she didn't feel remotely tired. In the main room, they'd pushed the table and sofas back and were all sat around in a circle, a bottle between them. Yukiko wasn't sure what had happened, but she felt exceptionally more giggly and confident. She presumed it was to do with the drinks she'd been having, but she wasn't sure and right now she couldn't care less. She was having fun. Joey leaned forwards and span the bottle. There was a collective intake of breath as the bottle began to slow, eventually coming to a stop pointing at Yugi.

"So Yug, you've got to kiss…" Joey began, spinning the bottle a second time. It came to a stop and it was pointing a Téa. Yugi blushed, his usually strong features turning childlike. Despite this he turned to Téa, who was sat on his left, and pressed his lips softly against hers. There was a collective wolf whistle from the rest of the group as they broke contact, both of them with red tinged cheeks. Yugi leaned forwards and span the bottle. It landed on Tristan. After a second spin, much to Joey's horror, it landed on his sister Serenity. Tristan pressed his lips firmly against hers, resulting in an angry Joey dragging him away from his sister. He glared at Tristan as he span the bottle. It landed on Joey.

Yukiko felt strange, the edges of her vision were almost blurry, but now she could feel a slight ache in her legs as she consumed what must have been her seventh glass of the fruity drink. She was just thinking over how much fun she was having when she heard her name.

"Joey… you have to kiss Yukiko!" Tristan's voice exclaimed. Yukiko blinked, startled. She looked around the circle her face burning. Joey, who was sat opposite her, was already on his hands and knees crawling towards her. He moved closer to her. Yukiko could feel her heart accelerating and before she'd even had the chance to protest, he'd put his hand on the side of her face and pressed his warm lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock as his lips parted and caressed hers. If Yukiko had expected it to be a quick kiss, like Téa's and Yugi's, she was sadly mistaken. She could taste something bitter in Joey's breath. And still he kissed her, his mouth moving over hers passionately. Yukiko had a sudden thought that Joey was doing this purposely to wind Kaiba up. Realising this, Yukiko made to pull back, out of the intense kiss. As she tried to move back, Joey lost his balance, falling on top of her, sending her flying back onto the floor. Joey collapsed in a fit of drunken laughter as the rest of the group whistled and egged them on.

"Get off her, Wheeler." A stern voiced demanded. Yukiko looked behind her as best she could in the current situation. Seto was stood above them all, a terribly stern expression on his face, his arms folded disapprovingly. Joey lifted himself up off Yukiko, his hands on either side of her head, his knees either side of her legs, still preventing her from sitting up.

"What's up Rich boy? You want a kiss too?" Joey asked rather aggressively.

"We're leaving Yukiko," Seto said, ignoring Joey. This seemed to aggravate Joey more and he stood up, allowing Yukiko to sit up her halo now lopsided.

"Why?" Yukiko asked frowning, turning to Seto, the alcohol giving her the confidence to question his authority.

"Yeah Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed, "It's just a game, not that you'd know as you're too chicken to play!" Joey teased grinning. There was a resounding "Oooooo" from the group, accompanied with a spattering of drunken giggles at Joey's insult. Yukiko held her breath as she felt the tension rise in the room dramatically. Seto pushed Joey aside and walked over to the vacated spot in the circle and sat down opposite Yukiko.

"What are ya doing rich boy?" Joey demanded.

"You wanted me to play, right? And if I remember correctly, it's your turn to spin the bottle Wheeler, so sit down and just play already," Kaiba said impatiently.

And so, the game continued, each person getting slightly more intoxicated as the evening wore on, everyone but Kaiba that was. Yukiko couldn't help but watch him as time passed by. He did drink, several cans of what she presumed was beer, but it didn't affect him He was still the same stern faced Seto Kaiba everyone knew, everyone but Yukiko, she reminded herself. She had seen a very rare glimpse of the different side of him. The bottle was spinning again. Yukiko bit her lip as she watched the bottle beginning to slow down. Yukiko felt a dip in her stomach as the bottle came to a stop, pointing at Seto. She felt her eyes meet his and a rush of colour flared into her cheeks. She forced her gaze away from his as he leant forwards and twisted the bottle causing it to whip around. What if it landed on her? Suddenly, she realised that was exactly what she wanted to happen. She wanted to kiss him! If she hadn't been so stupid before to ruin things, to interrupt, she'd have kissed him already and she wouldn't be sat here yearning for the experience. No, if she'd have kept focused and silent for a few seconds more, she would be sat here wanting more.

Everyone watched excitedly as the bottle came to a stop. Yukiko felt the aching emptiness of disappointment as the bottle moved past her, coming to a stop pointing at Serenity. Next to her, Joey jumped to his feet angrily.

"Hell no Kaiba!" He exclaimed shaking his fists at him.

"It's just a game, right Wheeler?" Seto smirked up at him, his eyes dancing with amusement. Yukiko secretly wanted Joey to continue protesting, to stop it from happening, but she was disappointed. Joey sat back down grumpily, glaring off in another direction as Seto leaned across the circle and brushed his lips against the auburn haired girls. Yukiko looked away, a strong aching pang roaring to life inside her chest. She picked up her glass and drained it, trying to distract herself. The drink was sweet, and she tried to focus on that. Why had it hurt so much to see him kissing someone else? Had he felt the same way when Joey had kissed her? Yugi suddenly stood up from the circle.

"I'm going to get another drink," he announced to the room.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Yukiko said holding her empty glass out. She needed to get away from the game for a little while. If she saw him kissing anyone else, she wasn't sure what she'd do. Yugi smiled as she stood up and they walked together into the small kitchen. Yukiko walked over to the white fridge and opened the door, gazing inside.

"Can you pass me a cider?" Yugi asked politely.

"Sure," Yukiko smiled, realising she wasn't sure which type of bottle it was.

"The green bottles, at the bottom," Yugi said helpfully. Yukiko pulled the bottle out and handed it across.

"Can I try one?" She asked curiously. Yugi nodded at her and she took out a second bottle. It was cold and big, holding almost a litre. Yugi passed her across a bottle opener. After a few tries to open the bottle, Yugi helped her. She sipped the liquid and found it to be pleasantly refreshing and sweet.

"How are things going?" Yugi asked.

"Erm… good… I think," Yukiko replied smiling.

"Have you… dreamt anymore?" Yugi asked concern in his eyes.

"Erm… I think so… I can't ever remember. Wait! But I remembered something!" Yukiko exclaimed, remembering suddenly.

"I remembered a recipe my mother taught me! I know my mother taught it me, But I can't remember her, but it's a start!" She exclaimed, trying not to remember the circumstances in which she'd regained part of her forgotten past.

"That's great Yukiko!" Yugi smiled, "We should probably head back," He added.

"Erm, yeah," Yukiko replied, feeling uneasy. She didn't want to see Seto kissing anyone else. Yugi noticed her hesitation. He turned back to her his smile faltering.

"What is it Yukiko?" He asked concerned. She took a large gulp of her drink, unsure of how to explain. Should she even try to explain?

"It's nothing," She smiled confidently, walking ahead of him and back out into the main room. To Yukiko's secret relief, they had set the bottle aside and were now playing another game. Word association. If you lost, you'd take a drink. Smiling, Yukiko retook her seat in the circle and joined in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hello All! So This is my favourite chapter so far, but that might just be me. I really had a lot of fun writing this (at 2 o'clock in the morning, I just couldn't stop!), so I may be absolutely exhausted today, but it was worth it! I hope you think so too! Please enjoy, and if the mood hits you, review! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (but a girl can dream)**

**Chapter 14**

Yukiko gazed down at her second, now empty, bottle of cider. She felt strange, really giddy and giggly, but she was exhausted. She wanted to sleep. Everything was shifting and spinning making her feel odd. She had drunk too much, especially for someone who hadn't had alcohol before. Yukiko stood up, she needed to find Seto, and she needed to go home. She no longer loved the feeling of confidence the liquid had given her, it came with consequences. Her consequences were the fact she could no longer stand without stumbling all over. Without her even having to look, Seto was by her side in an instant. She could feel his hand placed on her back, ready if she were to fall.

"I think you need to go home," He whispered to her. Blushing, Yukiko nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Yukiko cried out, grinning broadly at everyone. There was a loud chorus as everyone chanted bye in unison. Smiling, Yukiko allowed herself to be guided out of the apartment and into the hall way. When Seto closed the door behind them, Yukiko turned to him grinning.

"That was really fun!" She beamed at him, making it clear she'd thoroughly enjoyed herself.  
"Sure," He replied indifferent, walking ahead of her. Yukiko stumbled on trying to catch up to him. She was grinning, knowing he thought it had been fun too.

"Admit it!" she giggled stumbling into him. He caught her around the waist, stopping her from falling to the floor. He helped her back up and kept a hold onto her as they continued on towards the flight of stairs leading to the ground floor. As they reached the steps, Yukiko froze. She swayed on the spot.

"Erm… can you help me?" She said gazing downwards. Seto rolled his eyes taking a step onto the step below her, so they were on eye level. Yukiko felt the sudden urge to lean forwards and kiss him, but her rational side swept that desire away for the time been. First thing she needed to do was defeat the stairs. Rolling his eyes again, Seto turned around.

"Get on." He ordered

"Wh…what? Yukiko asked confused.

"Get on my back. I'll have to carry you." Seto replied, the grimace clear in his tone. Yukiko hesitated for a second, before wrapping her arms around his chest. He helped hoist her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he began to walk, she rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. He always wore the same scent.

"You must look really funny with an angel on your back," Yukiko whispered closing her eyes.

She must have fallen to sleep on his back as before she knew it, she could feel the rumblings of an engine. Yukiko shifted and slipped sideways. She was surprised to find something supporting her head. She opened her eyes. She was sat inside a dark vehicle leaning against Seto. She sat up just as the engine switched off. She rubbed her eyes, starting to wish the effects of the alcohol would wear off already. She looked over to see Seto watching her cautiously. When had he called his car? How were the drivers still awake?

"Yukiko, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you drink as much," he sighed, showing for a brief instant the side of him no one usually saw. Yukiko frowned. She watched as he climbed out of the car and followed clumsily after him. The floor seemed to be moving as she walked towards the house. She felt a stab of annoyance.

"What do you mean, let me?" She asked suddenly, breaking the tense silence between them. Seto stopped just before the front door and turned to look at her.

"I may be clueless about most things, but I can make decisions. I have to, if I'm ever going to be normal." Yukiko continued her irritation evaporating as he surveyed her with those eyes.

"Like you said, you're clueless." He replied coldly. He opened up the front door and walked in. Yukiko followed after him, closing the door behind her. All was dark inside the house, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. The terrifying reality of brutal disappointment.

All night there had been one thing on her mind, and now the night was over, she wasn't sure if she could do it. There he was, watching her in the darkness. Yukiko could feel her heart beat quicken, and in the silence of the house, that was all she could hear, the sound of her heart and uneven breathing. She needed to pluck up the courage to talk. If she could just speak now, she'd be able to sort it.

"Go to bed, I'll bring you a glass of water," He muttered through the darkness, turning to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Oh no! He was leaving; if he left the hall she may never have the courage to do it again! Could she really do it though? What could she say? She could feel un-thought out words rising in her throat. Oh No! What was she going to say?

"I really wanted to kiss you!" she cried out suddenly. Realising what she had said, she clamped her hand to her mouth, hoping to stop any other secrets from leaving her lips. She saw Seto had frozen, halfway towards the kitchen, his back to her. Now she'd really done it, now things were going to be as awkward as possible, all because she couldn't control her stupid mouth. He turned on the spot to look at her, his expression unreadable. Yukiko could already feel her face was bright red. He took a couple of steps towards her. Yukiko felt her heart increasing in pace again. How could he possibly have this effect on her? He stopped when he was stood in front of her. Yukiko kept her gaze down; avoiding looking him in the eyes for fear she might collapse with embarrassment. She felt his hand cup under her chin, forcing her face up to meet his gaze. His eyes were still unreadable, something that terrified her.

"What did you say?" He asked, his eyes showing the slightest trace of an emotion Yukiko couldn't place. She gulped down a lungful of air.

"I wanted to… kiss you," she breathed, her insides hurting as she spoke. Her stomach felt as if the largest butterfly in the world had unfurled its wings and had started beating them, brushing against every other organ in her body. Everything tingled just from been this close to him, just from the simple contact of him holding her chin. It felt as if they were suspended in time, stood staring at each other. Yukiko was beginning to feel like she really would pass out from lack of oxygen as her breathing was so unsteady. Then his hand moved. It was a simple movement that sent fear running through her. Maybe he didn't see her in the same way, if he was moving away from her. Then she felt him move it so it was resting on the side of her face. She gazed at him questioningly, not understanding.

He brought his lips down to meet hers. Yukiko felt the breath catch in her throat as his lips gently touched hers. They were warm and soft, enticing her in. His lips parted as the kiss became more intense. Throwing any worries of consequence out the window, Yukiko threw her arms around Seto's neck, pulling herself closer to him, realising she needed to kiss back. There was an explosion of emotions inside her, like a firework display. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the elated happiness spreading through her body as he wrapped his arms around her back. She was on tiptoe, making sure their lips didn't break away. She wanted to kiss him for as long as she could, their lips moving in time with each other's. When they did break from each other, Yukiko felt breathless. She noted with a feeling of satisfaction that he seemed slightly out of breath too.

"Like that?" He asked, trying to retain his usually stern and harsh manor, but failing.

"What?" Yukiko asked confused.

"You wanted to kiss me, like that?" He asked. Yukiko smiled. If she wasn't very much mistaken, she would say there was a pinkish tinge to his usually placid cheeks. Yukiko pressed her lips against his again in response. She didn't want to stop. She parted her lips, caressing his, exploring a whole new bunch of emotions and feelings as she felt him respond to her touch. He wrapped his arms tighter around her middle, lifting her off her feet. She succumbed to the emotions flooding through her and clutched on to him desperately. She jumped ever so slightly as she felt the warmth of his tongue touching hers almost tentatively. She grinned as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He broke apart from her, eyeing her cautiously. She pressed her lips softly against his.

"Are you ready for bed?" he whispered, his gaze soft. Yukiko smiled at him and nodded. He put her down gently, instead taking a hold of her hand, his fingers curling around hers.

Yukiko found the feeling of his hand holding onto hers a very comforting one. He led her gently up the stairs, keeping a tight grip on her in case she tripped. He walked into his bedroom, Yukiko closing the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello all! please enjoy this new chapter! I have enjoyed writing the plot development, so I hope you guys like it too! As ever, thank you so so so much for taking the time to read my work! I really cant describe how much it means to me! enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Chapter 15**

Yukiko woke up gradually, feeling the heaviness of sleep lifting from her to be replaced by a dull pounding inside her head. She tried desperately to hold onto sleep, trying to wrap her subconscious back in it. Try as she might, it slipped away from her, forcing her eyes open. Yukiko lay under the warm bed sheets for a few minutes, trying to contemplate the aching nausea pounding against her skull. Yukiko sat up, rubbing her head. Why was she in so much pain? What had happened? Yukiko felt a sudden dip in her stomach, which didn't help the queasiness in her belly. She couldn't remember a lot of last night. It was all a blur! Had her amnesia struck again? Then she remembered with a flutter of excitement something she prayed she'd never forget. She had kissed Seto. Despite the pain she was in, she couldn't help but grin. She glanced next to her and saw the bed was empty. She laid back and laughed, the fluttering in her stomach making her want to squeal with happiness. She swung her legs out of bed and tried to stand. She was unsteady on her feet and fell back onto the bed. Frowning, Yukiko pushed herself back on her feet. She stood for a few seconds, feeling woozy. She rubbed her head as pain shot through her skull again. Groaning, she dragged her feet to the en-suite bathroom. She switched the light on a winced as the bright light burned against her eyes. She leant for support on the sink and gazed at her reflection. She didn't look brilliant. Her skin was very pale and she had dark rings around her eyes. She was wearing Seto's shirt as she usually did at night, but it was all buttoned up wrong. Yukiko left the room feeling awful. She left his bedroom and walked to the top of the stairs. She gazed down them with a feeling of dread. Holding tightly onto the wooden banister, she made her way slowly down the stairs, her stomach feeling all the more worse with every step she took.

Yukiko walked into the kitchen, her head pounding. The kitchen was empty. Yukiko glanced at the clock on the island counter. It was twenty five minutes past ten. No one was home and no one would be home for a few hours. Yukiko then noticed a packet of tablets on the counter top along with a glass bottle of mineral water and a glass. On the packet was a blue piece of paper. Yukiko sat down at the table and pulled the items towards her. She picked up the note and read:

Thought you might need these.

Seto K.

Yukiko grinned as she read the note. There was no sign of affection in it, no kisses, but Yukiko couldn't help grinning like a Cheshire cat. The very fact he'd left her a note meant more to her than she could explain. Placing the note to her side, she examined the packet. It was a box of paracetamol pain killers. Yukiko took two out of the pack and poured a glass of the water out. She quickly swallowed the tablets, grimacing as she did. Her head really was pounding. Draining the glass, Yukiko made the decision to go and watch some TV for a bit. She grabbed the half full bottle of water and brought it with her into the living room. She set it down besides the sofa and stretched out upon it, resting her head on the arm of it. She pulled the fluffy brown throw around her, switching on the TV with the remote. Yukiko felt her eyes start to droop as the minutes passed by, a cooking show on the TV.

When Yukiko next opened her eyes, several hours had passed by. It was now half two according to the TV. Yukiko stretched, yawning. She felt a little better. The sharp pain of her headache had now been replaced by a dull thudding, which she decided wasn't as bad. Yukiko shuddered, suddenly caught in a chill. She was freezing. What had caused her sudden drop in temperature? She stood up from the leather sofa, pulling the throw up with her. She wrapped it around her, shuddering. Maybe she should go put some trousers on. Yukiko shuffled out of the room. She walked into the hall way and started on the stairs. She was halfway up them when the doorbell rang. Yukiko turned around and gazed at the front door curiously. She wasn't expecting anyone, and Kaiba would have told her if he was expecting company. Seto had got her a telephone with his number on speed dial a few days after she'd arrived here, but she'd never had to use it, the only time she had was to memorize his number. She was just considering running into her room and calling him when she stopped herself. The snow and ice may have started to thaw away, but it was still ridiculously cold outside. She couldn't keep whoever it was waiting. If they were here for Kaiba, she'd just have to tell them to come back later. Holding on to the blanket wrapped around her shoulders tightly, Yukiko walked down the few steps she'd climbed and approached the door. She pulled it open, receiving an icy blast of wind, which shuddered through her body.

There was no one there. She stepped outside looking left and right. The icy wind was battering into her, as if it was determined to tear her apart. Yukiko retreated urgently back into the warmth of the house her teeth chattering and her body trembling with cold. Yukiko closed the door and locked it. Frowning, she started back up the stairs, now planning to have a hot bath to bring her numb body back to life. She could hear the wind picking up outside sending a sudden chill rippling through her. There was a loud bang, shattering the silence of the house. Yukiko cried out, her heart jumping and beginning to race. The echoing bang was followed instantly by a gust of freezing wind, whipping through the building. Yukiko had dropped the blanket in fright and she whipped around. She could feel the cool air through Kaiba's shirt and goose pimples rose up all over her body. The front door had blown violently open, allowing the wind to have its way and blast all around the house. Yukiko made her way back down the stairs, nudging the cover to the side with her foot. She grabbed the door and tried to push it closed. She fought against the strength of the wind, but it was as if the wind was fighting back. Why wasn't it closing? Yukiko gritted her teeth, imagining it now, calling Seto at work and asking for his help.

"Seto, the door won't close," She'd say. There would be a pause as he contemplated the idiotic thing she'd just said. After a few moments of silence he'd reply.

"What do you mean it won't close?" He'd ask in his usual stern and bemused tone.

"The wind, it's too strong!" She'd exclaim while blushing furiously at how pathetic she'd sound. There would be another pause, and then he'd sigh exasperatedly.

Yukiko slid to the floor panting. Despite the gusts of freezing cold air still battering into her from the open door, she felt flushed from her efforts. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and concoct a plan to close the damn thing.

"Are you alright, Yukiko?" A voice asked, startling her out of her thoughtful trance. Yukiko cried out, jumping to her feet, her heart frantic. She turned around. Stood in the doorway was the polite white haired English boy, Ryou.

"Ryou, you scared me half to death!" Yukiko exclaimed, clutching her chest, trying to calm her nervous heart. It was acting very frantic.

"Sorry, Yukiko," He smiled apologetically. Yukiko smiled back at him.

"It's okay, what are you doing here Ryou?" Yukiko asked curiously. He smiled again.

"I saw you were having trouble with the door? Would you like some help?" Ryou asked kindly. She was secretly very thankful he'd turned up. She wasn't much liking been on her own.

"Yes please. I don't know what's wrong with it, it must be jammed," Yukiko replied awkwardly. Ryou stepped inside the house and pushed the door closed. Yukiko felt her cheeks flush instantly. How weak and stupid was she? He'd closed that door easily.

"Great night last night, wasn't it? Would you like a drink?" She asked leading the way into the living room. Ryou sat down and smiled up at her.

"It was a lot of fun. I'll have a tea, if that's alright?" He asked. Yukiko beamed at him. She nodded and left the room, heading into the kitchen.

Yukiko filled the kettle up and switched it on. She quickly prepared the drink using one of the large mugs. Holding it by the handle, she carried it back into the living room.

"Ryou?" Yukiko said gazing around the room. He wasn't there. Where had he gone? Yukiko set the mug down on the table besides the sofa. She glanced around the room confused.

"Ryou?" She called out again, this time a little louder. Still no reply. Yukiko left the room feeling exceptionally puzzled. She walked back into the hall way. The front door was open again. Why would he leave? As she faced the front door, it banged shut. Yukiko jumped back startled, and then every other door in the house slammed shut. Yukiko cried out terrified. What was happening? She whipped around, looking for something, not knowing what she was looking for exactly.

"Ryou?" She shouted out, her voice wavering with fear. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths. She was fine. Everything was going to be fine, she was just letting her fear get to her. She walked towards the stairs cautiously.

"Stop." A voice demanded from behind her. Yukiko spun around in surprise. Ryou was stood in the middle of the hall way, but he looked different. His hair seemed spikier than before. Maybe she just hadn't been paying attention. She let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are, Ryou, I thought you'd gone," Yukiko sighed, smiling. Ryou crossed his arms, his eyes watching her with something like cruelty in them. Yukiko was startled to see such an awful emotion on the kind boys face.

"Ryou, are you okay? Is everything alright?" Yukiko asked nervously. His silence and new demeanour was setting her on edge. She wished he'd stop staring at her like that.

"Ryou?" Yukiko repeated, taking a step forwards. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't know why you keep calling me that, girl." He snapped harshly. Yukiko froze, completely surprised. Why would he say that?

"What?" She asked, standing still, deciding it best not to approach him. He smirked at her, sending fear shivering down her spine. Something had changed about the boy.

"I am not Ryou," He grinned, unfolding his arms and walking towards her. Yukiko backed away instinctively. The way he was walking towards her was predatory, making her tremble with fear.

"Don't be silly… of course you are," Yukiko whispered, still shuffling back. He let out a laugh, a terrifying mirthless laugh. Yukiko felt the air catch in her throat as a wave of hideous terror swept over her. She recognised that laugh, she'd heard it before. She'd dreamt it before.

"I'm not being silly, you stupid girl. I am however hurt you can't recall me, we've spent so much time together, and can't you remember?" he asked mocking her. Yukiko shook her head. No, it can't be, she was imagining it. She had to be.

"You know me as Bakura, and we've had so much fun in your head, while you slept," he whispered to her, reaching her. He ran a finger across her forehead, his eyes almost lustful. He wrapped his hand around her throat, preventing her from escaping him.

"And before that, we had so much fun in the shadows," He hissed, pulling her closer to him. Yukiko whimpered, grabbing at his hand holding her neck, she clawed at him, trying to escape. She was mesmerized by his face, his eyes were cruel, and his mouth pulled into a smirk.

"What have you done with Ryou?" Yukiko gasped. This evil, this man, was wearing exactly the same clothes as Ryou, so what had he done to him. Bakura threw his head back and laughed the sound pure evil. When he gazed back at Yukiko, he smirked.

"He's in here, locked away," The man grinned, his free hand tapping his temple. Yukiko struggled, thrashing about, trying to get free. She needed to get away from him; she could sense the evil radiating from him. Her foot connected against him. He didn't let go of her, but she could see the anger flare up in his eyes. He threw her back. Yukiko fell through the air, her head slamming against the wall. She crumpled to the ground. Everything swam. She couldn't see properly through the pain in her head. He was upon her almost instantly, his fingers twisting around her neck again. He slammed her head against the wall again, sending another shockwave of pain through her skull. The edges of her vision were beginning to darken. She felt tears rolling down her face.

"What do you want?" Yukiko cried out. She heard the man, Bakura, laugh manically. The sound pounded against her head. She tried to focus her eyes. His dark brown eyes were watching her with amusement.

"You escaped me before, girl. You belong to me." He hissed. He threw her to his side. Yukiko cried out as she crashed against the bottom step of the stair case. Without hesitation she clambered to her feet and tried to stagger as fast as she could up the stairs.

"You won't escape me again!" He laughed after her.

Yukiko reached the top and forced herself to run down the corridor. She needed to hide, but she needed help. She knew her phone was in Kaiba's bedroom, but he'd see her go in. Yukiko ran to the bottom of the corridor and wrenched Kaiba's office door open. She ran inside and closed the door terrified. She ran over to the desk, her head pounding. There was a corded phone sitting upon the polished wood. She moved behind the desk and pulled the phone with her as she hid under it. She was lucky the back of it was sealed from view. She quickly wiped the tears rolling down her face away and clutched the back of her head. She felt a warm sticky wetness there. When she brought her hand back round to examine, she saw her finger tips were covered in blood. She sobbed with terror, clutching her blood free hand to her mouth. She was shaking and her eyes were streaming. She needed to phone for help. She needed to call Seto. Trying to calm herself, she tried to remember his number. With shaking fingers, Yukiko began to dial. She waited with bated breath as the phone rang.

"Kaiba," A stern and familiar voice spoke. Yukio let out a small sigh of relief hearing his familiar voice.

"Seto," She whispered, pain throbbing through her skull. She needed his help.

"Yukiko, are you alright?" He asked, his tone changing as he sensed her distress.

"Seto, I… there's someone here, please help me," She whispered, the pain draining her energy away from her. She really wanted to sleep.

"Yukiko, what's happened?" He asked urgently.

"My head… it hurts… blood," She whispered her mind slowing down. She forced herself to stay awake, if she even let herself close her eyes that would be it. She would be dead.

"Yukiko, I'm on my way now, stay…" Seto's voice said before the line went silent. Yukiko cried out, tears flooding down her face. The phone had been cut off. A hand suddenly grabbed her, pulling her out from under the desk. Bakura slammed her down on top of the desk, holding her by the throat again. He leaned over her, his dark cruel stare meeting her terrified one.

All the surroundings around them suddenly shifted and were immersed in a dark swirling mist that enclosed them. It was a haze of darkness and purple, the mist that she remembered from her dream. Yukiko gasped.

"Welcome home," Bakura smirked at her. He threw her from the desk into the open. Instantly the darkness came to life, creeping up over her. Yukiko tried to stand up, to get away from the swirling evil. She managed to kneel up before it crept up to her waist, holding her in place. She gazed up terrified, her eyes meeting the cold harsh gaze of the man who called himself Bakura. He was walking towards her in something close to a saunter. He kneeled before her, his pale hand cupping her chin.

"You are mine and I will make sure that fool, Kaiba, can't have you. You escaped me before, I don't know how you did it, but you did," he growled, showing anger.

"What do you want?" Yukiko whimpered, the darkness now creeping up over her stomach.

"Your soul. Your Soul is mine to corrupt," he hissed. Yukiko stared at him with fear as he stood back up, his eyes glinting.

"And to do this, any new memories you have made for yourself belong to the shadows," He laughed cruelly. Yukiko felt her heart sink at the thought. She'd forget everything? She'd forget all her friends, she'd forget Mokuba! She'd forget Seto!

"No," She choked out, trying to hold back tears.

"That's right, no more friends and no more Kaiba!" He laughed again as the darkness crept over her shoulders.

"NO!" Yukiko screamed out, tears burning her eyes now. Bakura threw back his head with a manic triumphant laugh as the darkness crept over her body, swallowing her up and eating away at her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

******A/N** : Hello all! this chapter has proved rather difficult to write, but with the help of a very supportive BF and lots of coffee, here it is! I hope you enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 16**

"My head… it hurts… blood," her wavering voice whimpered.

"Yukiko, I'm on my way now, stay where you are!" Seto Kaiba spoke urgently. He waited for her to respond but there was nothing. The line was dead. His mind raced. What was happening to her? Kaiba stood up and leapt over his desk. He barged through his office door. He heard the gasp from his secretary, but ignored the infuriating blonde. He ran as fast as he could to his own personal elevator, pressing the button and feeling satisfied as the doors slid open. He stepped inside the glass cylinder and pressed a red button. He felt the elevator spring into life as it shot downwards. On the short journey down to the lower ground floor, he felt his heart beating frantically. He forced himself to calm down, not wanting to examine every horrendous thought that sprang into mind. As the doors slid open, he sprinted out and headed towards a sleek white Jaguar. He unlocked the car and wrenched the door open, starting the car up as fast as he could. He reversed the car, and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding out of the underground car park.

As he sped through the winding roads, Kaiba felt his mind over analysing every possibility that could have occurred. Who would break into his home and attack that sweet defenceless girl? There was always Maximillion Pegasus, but why would he attack her? She was nothing to him. Then there was that pink haired dork, Zigfried Von Schroeder, but he hadn't heard anything from that failure for years. His mind was racing. She said there was blood. What had they done to her? He gritted his teeth, pushing the accelerator down as far as it could go, a clenching in his stomach. Where was his security when all this was happening? Kaiba felt his hands relax slightly on the steering wheel as he turned into his drive way. He came to a screeching halt before the front door. He flung out of the car, speeding towards the front of the house. Kaiba barged through the front door. The hall way was silent and deserted. His eyes immediately surveyed the room, looking for anything out of place. There was a blanket on the stairs in a heap. He froze, the breath catching in his throat. On the wall to his left was a small but hideous stain. He walked over to it, his eyes desperate to look away from what was obviously blood. He could feel the panic take over him as the very possibility the girl could be…

"No," He ordered. He needed to keep his mind together. He couldn't afford to allow such pathetic emotions to over throw him. He turned and ran up the stairs, new found determination pushing him onwards. He reached the top and glanced around. His study door was ajar. Kaiba sprinted forwards, his head trying to overload with panic. He threw open the door.

The brunette girl was lying sprawled across the cream carpeted floor. There was a sickening metallic smell hanging in the air. Blood. There was a repulsive red stain on the carpet surrounding the girls head. Kaiba dropped to his knee's besides her. He reached over her, pressing his shaking fingers against her neck.

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead,_

He felt the panicking thoughts echoing inside his head as he pressed his fingers against her cold skin. For one terrifying instant, he thought she was dead, but then he felt the weakened pulse beneath his fingertips. She was alive, but barely. He gently lifted her unconscious form into his arms, trying to ignore the blood. Kaiba needed to get her to the hospital. She needed help. He stood up and ran out of the room, holding her to him closely. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, one of his security guards walked through the front door.

"Move!" Kaiba demanded, nudging past him. He climbed back into the car, fastening Yukiko into the front passenger seat. He shut the door and started the engine, it roaring to life. He reversed and sped around, heading towards the hospital. As he drove, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number for the local hospital. He waited for a second before someone answered.

"Kaiba speaking. I will be arriving in less than five minutes. I have a girl with a suspected head injury." Kaiba spoke urgently before the person at the other end had chance to speak.

"Is she awake?" The person, a girl, at the other end of the line asked.

"No." Kaiba replied shortly.

"Okay, Mr Kaiba, we'll prepare for your arrival." The girl replied. Kaiba hung up.

With the speed he was traveling, he quickly arrived at the Domino hospital. His car screeched to a halt before the A and E entrance. He unbelted Yukiko and scooped her fragile body into his arms. He got out of his car and hurried into the hospital. Kaiba gazed down at the girl's unconscious form. He felt the panic rise within him. Was it only yesterday she'd dressed up and played foolish children's games? Was it only last night she had…

"Mr Kaiba," A voice spoke urgently, breaking his train of thought. He looked up. There were several people stood waiting for him, a hospital bed ready for her.

"Can we take her?" The woman who had approached him asked. She was slightly plump with dark hair and boring eyes. Kaiba pulled Yukiko closer to him. He didn't want to let her go.

"No. I will only allow her to see my doctor. Where is Dr Kellah?" He demanded.

"Sir, we need to take her now." The woman said. Kaiba moved away from her.

"Dr Kellah, now." He snapped. The woman sighed, and gestured for Kaiba to put the unconscious girl on the bed.

"I'll go and see if Dr Kellah is available." She replied sternly. Kaiba rested Yukiko down on the bed as the woman rushed off. The bed with Yukiko on it began to move. Kaiba walked with it, determined not to take his eyes off her lifeless form.

* * *

There was a warmth all around him, a bright majestic and powerful light caressing his skin and seeping into his soul. Despite the tranquility of it, he could sense there was something wrong. Darkness was starting to taint the edges of this idyllic peace, the idyllic peace he had longed for, for years. It was wrong, very wrong. He breathed in and sensed the dark powers. He could feel the approaching darkness, the danger. He had to return. They had been deceived. His job, his destiny was far from over. He just had to hope the spirits allow him to return.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : Hello All! sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed it to be like so, ready for the next chapter (I can not wait to get started!). In this chapter, I feel like I was trying to get into Seto Kaiba's mind, a dangerous place to venture into, but I figured the man is rather complicated. please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 17**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

The noise from the machine was starting to grind on Kaiba's nerves. The constant sound which should have been some comfort to him just irritated him, reminding him of the situation she was in. He opened his eyes and forced his eyes to gaze over the unconscious girl lying as still as a corpse in a generic hospital bed. The bandages around her head looked wrong on the innocent girl. She'd had to have several stitches in her head, just to seal up the wound. She'd then been wheeled back into this abysmal room for recovery. She was in a coma. Kaiba stood up, no longer able to take the irritating noise of the machine hooked up to her. He felt rage inside him and it was building up to the brink of exploding. His security should have stopped this from happening to her. Kaiba clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists. He was so god damn livid. He gazed over to the girl lying in a coma.

_I swear to you, Yukiko, I will make whoever has done this to you pay for their act. _

He thought the words, his face serious. He would make whoever had caused her such terror and such hurt pay for it. They would wish they'd never crossed Seto Kaiba. Without looking back at the girl, he headed out of the door, his anger burning at him. He stormed down the corridor, his fury getting the better of him now. If anyone even dared try and stop him or question him, they'd be sorry.

* * *

"You are all Fired. I want you out of my house within the next five seconds" Kaiba growled. Almost half an hour later, he was stood at the head of his dining table glaring around at his so called security. His rage at the idiots was at breaking point. The room fell deathly silent as his icy gaze pierced into each and every one of them. They didn't even dare move an inch under his eyes.

"Now, get off my property before I _escort _you off myself!" Kaiba ordered, gesturing towards the doorway to the dining hall. He sat down, rubbing his temples as the last of the blundering morons left the room. He ran his fingers through his hair distractedly, realising the work he'd just caused himself. Now he had to hire a complete new security team. He closed his eyes as the familiar pain of a migraine shot through his skull.

"Seto, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked over to his left. Mokuba had just walked through the door and was gazing at him curiously.

"Why did you just fire the security, big brother?" His ebony haired sibling asked frowning. How could he even begin to explain to the youngster?

"Mokuba…" Kaiba began, running his fingers through his brown hair again, trying to find the words. Mokuba's eyes widened in shock from seeing his brother looking so distracted and uncertain. That was certainly a first for Seto.

"Where's Yukiko?" Mokuba asked before Kaiba could even string a sentence together.

There was a loud knock at the door, shattering the quiet of the house. Kaiba inwardly groaned. What now?

"Mokuba, see who's at the door." Kaiba said, begging his brother would obey. When Mokuba did walk out of the room, Kaiba took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"Eve, I need you to research all of the security agencies available in Domino. Email me the extensive details and histories of each one before 0800 hours tomorrow," He spoke down the phone.

"No problem, Mr Kaiba," his secretary replied. Kaiba hung up the phone just as Mokuba walked back into the room, followed by another person. Kaiba looked up and grimaced.

"What do you want, Yugi?" Kaiba demanded, pocketing his cell phone. He stood up and turned to face the spikey haired boy. Yugi's eyes gazed up at him, concern etched into them.

"Kaiba, what's happened?" Yugi asked, looking slightly worried. Without saying anything, Kaiba pushed past him. He needed to find somewhere for Mokuba to stay for the night. He wasn't going to allow his brother to stay in the house without a security team to protect him.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed grabbing Kaiba's arm as he walked by. Kaiba shrugged him off and carried on walking.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out, his voice angry and disapproving. Kaiba froze, hearing Mokuba's tone of voice. He didn't want to upset his younger brother. Kaiba turned back and saw his brother frowning at him, his arms crossed and an expression on his face frighteningly similar to one Kaiba himself often wore when stern.

"It's Yukiko," Kaiba said, making sure his expression remained blank.

"What's happened, Seto?" Mokuba asked, his expression turning to one of worry.

"She's in the hospital, there was an accident," He answered, not wanting to give any more details away. He didn't want to scare Mokuba.

"What happened? Why did that mean you had to fire the security?" Mokuba continued, refusing to give up the questioning. Kaiba inwardly sighed with frustration.

"She hit her head and they allowed it to happen," Kaiba replied shortly.

"Mokuba, go and get an overnight bag sorted. I need to find a place for you to stay until we get a new security team arranged," Kaiba ordered, suddenly very much business like.

"He can stay with me," Yugi offered.

Kaiba glared at Yugi, trying to weigh up all the options. He didn't have many. In fact, even though he would never admit it, he was almost thankful Yugi had offered. Mokuba liked Yugi and the rest of his dweebs, but was it safe? The last thing he needed was for Mokuba to get kidnapped.

"Please, Seto!" Mokuba pleaded, gazing up at him.

"Fine," Kaiba replied turning away from them. He walked away into his hall way. He needed to collect his laptop from his study, but he really didn't want to go into the room. He didn't want to see the blood stain on the floor and be reminded of the girl lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Even so, he forced himself up the stairs and into his office. Ignoring the stain on the carpet he strode across the room towards his desk. He collected together his laptop and stopped. His phone was on the floor under the desk, in the small hollowed out section. He bent down and picked it up. His mind raced. Was this where she'd called him from? She had hidden away like a frightened child. He felt his insides squirm at the thought of how terrified she must have been to hide away. He gritted his teeth, holding back on the angry curses he wanted to shout out. Kaiba straightened up and walked purposefully out of the room, not allowing his eyes to wonder towards the hideous red stain.

Walking out of the front door, Mokuba and Yugi followed after him. As Kaiba stopped besides his car, the pair of them continued walking. Mokuba gazed behind him, feeling nervous. He was worried about Yukiko. If she was in hospital, she must have hurt herself pretty bad.

"Bye Seto! Tell Yukiko I said Hi!" Mokuba called out, disguising his true feelings of worry. He'd learnt how to cover his emotions from the best.

* * *

Yugi glanced over his shoulder back at Kaiba. He might try to act as though nothing was wrong, but He knew better. He could see the apprehension in Kaiba's cold blue eyes. Yugi also knew Kaiba hadn't been completely honest with them. There was a deep feeling in the pit of Yugi's stomach, a strange feeling he vaguely recognised, but couldn't place. All he knew was he'd felt this strange anxiety in the bottom of his guts before. Shrugging it off, Yugi led the way, Mokuba following close behind, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Hello All! here it is, another chapter. This has, yet again proved fun, but difficult to write. Seto freaking Kaiba is not the easiest character to write, but I hope I have done an alright job, but I'll let you decide that! Any reviews are greatly appreciated (as every time I get one I let out a squeal of excitement and a hugely embarrassing celebratory dance!). Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! :-( be cool if I did though!**

**Chapter 18**

Kaiba closed his laptop lid with a stern look upon his face. He had been sat in the same hospital chair, in the same hospital room for three days now. His mind had quickly adjusted to the constant beeping of the machinery, monitoring the girl's heart rate and brain activity. He had taken to staying by her bedside at all hours, wanting to be there when she woke up. He rubbed his eyes. Even Seto Kaiba couldn't deny he needed sleep. He had been depriving himself of it for the past 72 hours, only cat napping now and then. He placed his laptop on the table next to his 'almost' arm chair. It was wooden, in the basic shape of an arm chair, but it was stiff and uncomfortable. Upon the table were a variety of gifts for Yukiko, when she woke up. There was a large get well soon card and a couple of bunch of flowers, all from the geek squad. Even as he thought the nickname he'd given the group, he couldn't help but soften towards them. He may think the over powering scent of flowers, or the lurid card was un-necessary, but Yukiko would love them. Kaiba began massaging a crick in his neck, his eyes itching to sleep. He wondered how everything was going at the house. He was lucky his secretary was competent. She'd quickly sent him a fully detailed list of all the security agencies in the city and he'd quickly appointed a new team. He hadn't had chance to meet any of them yet, but after moving Yugi and his friends into the mansion to look after Mokuba until he returned, he'd spoken to Mokuba who had told him they were good and there were no complaints from his end. Kaiba stood up out of the uncomfortable chair. He needed a drink. He'd go get a coffee, from the disgusting instant machine down the hall, and then he'd call home and see how Mokuba was doing. Kaiba glanced towards the hospital bed before leaving the room.

* * *

_My… head… ouch…_

_It hurt. Everything hurt. Where am I? I try to open my eyes, but they're too heavy. I feel a panic rising within me. I need to open my eyes. I try again fighting my way out of this dark nightmare. I manage to open them slightly, being rewarded when a slither of brightness illuminates my dark world. I blink, my eyes opening further. Where am I? Everything is blurry and out of focus. I can hear the noise of electronic machines from somewhere behind me. I'm laying down under thin bed sheets, on a comfy bed. I inhale, like it's the first time ever I've tasted the sweet oxygen. My skull hurts, it feels like it's on fire. I blink again, desperately trying to bring the room into focus. _

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" A voice spoke as her vision swam into focus. There was a boy standing at the end of her bed, a bunch of flowers in his hand. He was pale, with brown eyes and spikey silver hair. He was gazing at her with relief in his expression. Yukiko opened her mouth to try and speak, but found the words wouldn't come. The boy hurried forwards to her bed side.

"Yukiko, don't try to speak," he soothed, his hand gracing her face affectionately. Yukiko felt her heart beginning to beat slightly harder under his warm touch.

"I'll go get a doctor," He whispered. He gazed at her one more time before hurrying out of the room, flowers still in hand.

* * *

"How is Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, his cell phone pressed to his ear as he leant against the wall for support, his other hand holding a tiny plastic cup full off burnt coffee.

"Don't worry about Mokuba, he's doing great!" Yugi's voice spoke at the other end of the line. Kaiba hated to admit it, but he owed Yugi for doing this. He smiled to himself; he must be exhausted if he was admitting that, even if it was only a thought inside his head.

"Is he doing his homework?" Kaiba asked sternly.

"It's only been three days, big brother, I'm fine!" Mokuba's voice came on the line. Despite himself, Kaiba felt better for hearing his brother's voice. He knew Mokuba had wanted to visit Yukiko, but Kaiba had decided against it, not until she woke up at least.

"Has the mess been cleared?" Kaiba asked suddenly, referring to the blood stains. He had arranged a specialist cleaner to come in and try to clean the crimson off the wall and carpet. He didn't want to come home and be reminded of the violence that had threatened Yukiko's life. It seemed unfair that after the night he'd spent holding her she was to be attacked. Kaiba heard the quickened footsteps and gazed around the corner. He was just in time to see a doctor rushing into Yukiko's hospital room.

"Mokuba, I've got to go," Kaiba said. Before he even got a response, he ended the call and chucked the untouched coffee in the bin besides the machine. He ran down the corridor, heading towards Yukiko's room.

He ran into her hospital room and stopped, hardly able to believe his eyes. A doctor was leaning over her, checking her over, but her big brown eyes were open. Kaiba felt a huge wave of relief collapse over him as his insides actually ached with happiness. She was okay! He couldn't even begin to describe the joy he felt. He moved forwards and reached her side. She was sat up, pillows propped behind her. Her eyes stared at him with something close to confusion. The Doctor finished his checks and stood up straight.

"All the Vitals seem fine. I'll send a nurse in to redress the wound, and we'll have to have you under observation for twenty four to forty eight hours, but you're looking good." The man told her, smiling at her. He quickly left the room. Kaiba gazed at the girl and saw her eyes glance over to the other side of the room. Kaiba followed her gaze and saw they weren't alone.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Kaiba demanded, recognising the white haired British boy, one of Yugi's friends. In his hands he held a bunch of overly fragrant flowers.

"I brought these for Yukiko," He said shyly. He walked closer to her bedside and laid them on the bed for her. Yukiko blushed instantly. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you," She whispered, managing to speak. The boy, Ryou Bakura, leant forwards and planted a light kiss on Yukiko's cheek, causing her face to glow bright red.

"I'm glad you're awake, bye," Bakura smiled before turning on his heel and leaving the room. As he did, a smirk played across his lips. Those fools had no idea what was going on and there was no way they could stop it, especially now his plan was in action.

* * *

Kaiba frowned after the boy. He had felt the nasty beast of jealousy rear its menacing head as Bakura had touched her. Shrugging off the overly protective emotion, Kaiba walked forwards and sat by her side. His eyes couldn't help but stare at her. He hadn't expected to feel this overwhelmed by relief just at her waking up.

"Yukiko… how do you feel?" He asked, his heart pounding, urging him to lean forwards and hold her. He brushed the feelings away and focused on her, waiting for an answer.

"Is that my name?" Yukiko asked, her eyes wide and fearful. Kaiba felt an unpleasant jolt in his stomach.

"What?" He asked, not sure how else to respond.

"Am I Yukiko? Is that my name?" She whispered. She was staring around terrified, taking in her surroundings with nervous curiosity. Kaiba recognised the expression on her face. It was the one she'd worn in the beginning.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, his voice going lower. The innocent fearful gaze of the girl met his hard eyes. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"I just woke up, I can't remember anything before that," She whispered as frightened tears leaked out of her big brown eyes.

Kaiba sat back stunned. She couldn't remember anything. The blow to her head had intensified her amnesia. She didn't even know her own name, the name he himself had given her. He felt the emptiness open up like a gaping wound inside his chest. Did that mean she couldn't remember him?

"Do you recognise me?" He asked in a whisper, not wanting to know the answer. She gazed at him, studying his appearance closely.

"I… I'm sorry, I don't," She whispered, her eyes falling from him, her cheeks turning slightly pink. That was it then. She couldn't remember him. He felt the roaring pain inside him turn to anguish. When he had felt her beneath his touch, something inside him had shifted; something Seto Kaiba had never expected to occur to him, to analytical level headed him. He felt some powerful emotion erupt inside him and it was completely out of his control, and what was more confusing was he liked the feeling. Kaiba never liked anything outside of his control, but this emotion was. Now it was gone.

She couldn't remember him, so she couldn't remember the emotions she had felt towards him, or the kiss they'd shared. She couldn't remember the night she'd laid next to him in bed, his arm draped over her protectively. She couldn't recall the times she'd woke up screaming from a hideous nightmare and how he'd been there to protect and comfort her. All of her memories gone. Yukiko stared into unfamiliar icy eyes and felt a chill run down her back at the intensity of his gaze. Although his dark hair, falling over his blue eyes and his slightly pointed chin were completely unfamiliar to her, Yukiko felt something stir within her. She felt a sense of anxiety tugging at her, but she had no idea what that meant?

"What is your name?" Yukiko asked shyly, her eyes still wide and afraid. How could she not remember anything? She felt the panic threatening to swallow her up, but fought against it.

"You know me as Seto," He whispered, "Or knew me as Seto," He added. His voice sounded sour.

"And… I'm Yukiko?" She asked, focusing on the boy, Seto.

"Yes," He replied shortly, his eyes full of an emotion Yukiko couldn't place. What was he feeling? He looked distressed.

"I'm sorry," She said in a very small and frightened voice. Kaiba examined her terrified expression with a bemused look. Why should she be sorry? Kaiba stood up. He needed to get away from her; he needed time to adjust to the fact that the only person he'd fallen for couldn't even remember his name.

"I'll be back soon," He reassured her, trying to keep his calm, when all he really wanted to do was hit something. Without another word, Kaiba left the hospital room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **: Hello All! Sorry this chapters not been put up sooner (I wanted to get it up Friday), but a combination of writers block, my computer blue screening and going out for a fancy meal sort of destroyed that hope. Anyways, I've have struggled a lot with this chapter as I wasn't sure what could happen seen as Poor Yukiko can't remember Kaiba *sobs* I am a meany! Anyways, most of the story has been thought out in my head, it's just like a big puzzle of connect the dots now, so... I'll stop babbling now. Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 19**

"This is where I live?" Yukiko asked as they drove up the driveway towards the Kaiba mansion. She turned in her seat to gaze at Kaiba wide eyed. He was sat with his legs crossed and arms folded looking exceptionally stern. Yukiko blushed as he turned his piercing gaze upon her.

"Yes," He replied shortly. Yukiko felt herself shrinking away from him scared by his harsh expression. Since she'd woken up two days ago, he had become cold towards everyone. His mood had left Yukiko wondering how she'd lived with him before. She couldn't remember, but if this was his attitude all the time, how had she managed? As the car pulled to a stop, the driver opened the door and Kaiba climbed out, followed by Yukiko. She gazed up at the large house. It was massive, with huge windows and boasting its richness. Kaiba had already started walking towards the front door. Blushing, Yukiko sped up after him. Her head still ached, and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. She had reached Kaiba's side when he opened the door.

"SURPIRSE!" the shouts of several people erupted out of the open door. Yukiko jumped back terrified by the sudden loud noise. Kaiba led the way into the house, scowling as he went. Yukiko followed timidly behind him. In the large open hall, a homemade banner had been hung up with big words reading 'WELCOME HOME!' painted across it in lurid paint. There was a bunch of people stood beneath it, beaming at them. Yukiko didn't recognise any of them other than the silver haired boy who'd visited her in the hospital, as her eyes met his brown ones, she felt her heart skip a beat and colour flush into her cheeks.

"Welcome home, Yukiko!" A black haired boy grinned running up to her. He looked to be the youngest out of everyone, with dark greyish eyes and a big grin spread across his face.

"Hi," She squeaked feeling uncomfortable that she knew hardly any of them.

"What the hell is all this?" Kaiba demanded

"Well, when you said Yukiko had lost her memory, we thought we would throw a welcome back party to try and help her remember, Seto," Mokuba exclaimed, grinning at his brother.

"You really can't remember anything?" A boy with hair shaped like a star asked, moving forwards. Yukiko examined him, trying to remember. The tips of his hair were purple, the rest black, apart from his fringe, which was blonde. His eyes were like amethyst. Yukiko shook her head, failing to even recall his name.

"Well, that just means you're going to have to get to know us all again!" the ebony haired boy grinned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the living room, everyone following behind them.

Seto was left alone in the hall. He was about to grimace, when he notice Yugi watching him. He scowled at the boy, who he'd once considered his rival. After recent events, the boy had become more than that, and although Kaiba hated to admit it even in his own head, Yugi had become a friend.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, watching him with serious eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kaiba snapped at him, knowing he was lying.

"Yukiko has forgotten everything, even you. That must be hard," Yugi replied. Kaiba smirked at the boy.

"I appreciate the concern," He began sounding as though he hated the worry his rival was displaying towards him, "However, I don't need any counselling from you, Yugi. I don't need anything from you. I am fine." Kaiba replied a dark look upon his face. Kaiba began to walk up his stairs.

"Wait! Kaiba! Aren't you going to join in?" Yugi cried out running to the bottom of the stairs, gesturing towards the living room.

"No. I have work to do." Kaiba replied without even looking back. Yugi walked into the large living room and saw everyone was sat in a circle on the floor. Yukiko was sat next to Mokuba and on her other side, Ryou. He saw Joey and Tristan, fighting yet again, Téa watching laughing. Duke was there, chatting to Serenity. Yugi took his seat next to Téa.

"Where's my brother?" Mokuba asked as Yugi sat.

"He said he's got work to do," Yugi replied. Mokuba frowned. Yugi couldn't help but notice Ryou lean slightly closer to Yukiko.

"I'm glad you're better," Bakura whispered to her, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

"Well, I'm not really," She muttered, thinking about her lost memories.

"Don't worry about that, if you can't get them back, we'll just make new ones for you," he replied smiling sweetly at her. Yukiko felt her heart beat faster as he gazed at her.

* * *

Yukiko stood with Mokuba by the open door, waving at everyone as they left.

"Thanks guys!" Mokuba cried out after them, waving. Yukiko blushed as her eyes met Bakura's. She couldn't remember him from before, but he had been so kind to her all night and she was starting to feel warm towards him. She smiled secretly as she closed the door. She leaned against it and smiled. Mokuba hadn't noticed and had headed back into the living room.

"Have they gone?" A voice asked sternly, making her jump. Yukiko stared up the stairs to see Kaiba glaring back at her.

"Yes," She replied dropping her gaze from him. He walked down the stairs and passed her by.

"Seto, I want to go to bed," Yukiko muttered as he passed her by.

"Well, go then," He replied coldly. Yukiko felt her cheeks flush instantly.

"I don't know where my room is," She replied. Kaiba turned to her, his eyes giving nothing away.

"Second door on your left," He told her before turning away from her. Yukiko ran up the flight of stairs and into her room.

Kaiba watched her go, an empty feeling inside him. Why couldn't she remember him? It ached to know she felt nothing towards him anymore, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Kaiba walked into the living room. He saw Mokuba sat on the sofa, a remote in his hand. He was playing on one of the game consoles. When he heard someone enter the room he looked around. Seeing it was his elder brother, Mokuba paused the game.

"Seto, why didn't you stay around for Yukiko's welcome home party?" Mokuba asked scowling at Kaiba.

"I had work to do Mokuba," Kaiba replied frowning back at him.

"But Seto, she's as scared as she was when she first got here! She needs help to settle in again!" Mokuba exclaimed, not understanding why his brother was acting in such a strange way. He thought his brother had cared for her, but he wasn't acting like it anymore.

"Mokuba, I've been at the hospital with her for five days, do you have any idea how much work I have to catch up on," Kaiba snapped. Mokuba stared at him wide eyed. His brother had never snapped at him before. Mokuba stood up looking hurt and angry.

"Whatever Seto! I thought you cared about her!" Mokuba exclaimed. He stormed angrily from the room, leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Yukiko cursed as she paced around the empty house. Her head hurt still, but at least the bandages were off now. She just had to be careful. It had been almost a week since she'd returned to the Kaiba mansion. It was horrible been alone in the house. Mokuba was at school and Seto at work, leaving Yukiko alone to her own devices. She'd sat down to watch TV for a while, but she'd quickly become fed up. She had an urge to go for a walk, but if Kaiba ever found out she'd left the confines of the house, he'd flip. He had told her about the attack and how he hadn't caught who had done it yet. Even so her feet were itching to get out in the fresh air. If she only went for a short walk, he wouldn't have to know. Making a decision, Yukiko stood up from the sofa she was sat on. She marched up to her room and into the wardrobe. She took her pastel coloured pyjamas off and quickly changed into a skirt and jumper. She pulled on some socks and shoes. Yukiko left the wardrobe, and wandered down stairs. She entered the kitchen, leaning over the counter and plucked an apple up out of the fruit bowl, placing it inside her bag.

The front door was unlocked as always. With the security at the house 24/7 there really was no need for it to be locked during the day. Yukiko pulled on a hat and her bag then opened the door. She walked out and almost walked straight into a security guard. She squeaked with surprise.

"Where are you going, miss?" He asked sternly. The man as wearing a sharp looking suit, sun glasses and an ear piece which curled around his ear. Yukiko blinked up at him.

"Erm… I just wanted some fresh air," Yukiko muttered shyly. Had Kaiba really gone to the hassle of trapping her in the house? She couldn't even step out the door without the security knowing about it.

"I don't think so…" He began glaring at her.

"Please! I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone!" Yukiko begged.

"No, get back in the house," The man ordered. Yukiko frowned at him. She made to walk past him, but he grabbed her, stopping her. She glared at him.

"I'm going out!" She cried out. The man sighed and took his ear piece off.

"If you're so insistent, there is a gap in the fence by the shed at the back," He muttered quietly. Yukiko's eyes widened with surprise.

"Just make sure you are back before Kaiba finds out, and don't tell him I told you," The man added, letting go of her arm. Yukiko smiled at the man and nodded.

"Thank you," She whispered. Yukiko walked back into the house, closing the front door behind her. Once inside, she hurried through the house, walking out of the back door. She could see the shed in front of her, pushed up against the iron bars that ran around the Kaiba home. She walked over to it and examined the gap in the railings. It was small, but big enough for her to fit through. She quickly pulled herself through the small gap and got to her feet. On the other side of the fence was a rather dense forest, but if she followed the bars, she'd eventually come to the foot path. Yukiko set of, a sense of adventure growing deep inside her stomach.

Yukiko walked along the streets lined with houses her eyes wide. There were shops with brightly coloured window displays and bakeries and restaurants with the delicious scent of food wafting out onto the street to entice people in. Yukiko saw an iron archway ahead of her, which lead into a mass of greenery, a park. Without hesitation, Yukiko passed under it and walked on the twisting path through the array of foliage. She saw people sat in the park on benches, eating food or drinking hot cups of coffee. There were people out walking their dogs, or playing fetch with them. There were even a couple sat on one of the parks benches, their fingers entwined. Yukiko walked around the edge of a pond and took a seat on a free bench. She reached into her bag and pulled out the apple she'd packed before leaving. She sat and ate it, watching as people walked by, getting on with their lives. Yukiko found herself wondering about each person she saw and thinking about a family life she had forgotten. She saw a woman walk by, pushing a small child in a bright blue pram. Yukiko had had a mother once, she must have. It was terrifying not knowing where you came from.

Yukiko finished her apple with a heavy heart. She stood up and put the core in the bin besides the bench. She'd just set off along the path when someone knocked into her. She was pushed sideways, almost falling over. She was lucky there was a tree lining the path and she used it's trunk to keep her balance.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, even though it hadn't really been her fault. She looked at the man. He had bumpy skin and beady blue eyes. His light coloured hair was messy, spiking up at all angles. He grunted at her, taking in her appearance, before walking off. Yukiko frowned. She'd very nearly bumped her head again. She needed to be more careful. She was going to end up doing more damage to herself if she wasn't careful! Yukiko carried on walking, feeling uneasy. She wished that man hadn't knocked into her, it had made her nervous. She walked out of the park and continued walking, making sure to take note so she didn't get lost when it came to returning home. If worst come to worst, she had a cell phone in her bag with Kaiba's office number on speed dial. She was walking up a pretty quiet street when she happened to glance into a shop window across the other side of the street. There was paper covering the window from the inside, so it showed the reflection of the street. There was a man, about fifteen paces behind her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw in the split instant she looked at the reflection, his eyes glued to her. Taking a few steady breaths, Yukiko tried to remain calm. She was being paranoid. Taking in a gulp of air, Yukiko crossed the street. So did the man. Taking another deep breath, Yukiko carried on walking for a few paces, and then crossed back over. The man did the same. Yukiko felt herself really beginning to panic now. The man was following her! Why? Yukiko sped up her pace, feeling her heart beating with terror. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the man had quickened his pace too. Yukiko gazed ahead and saw an alley way next to a boarded up shop. She quickly made the decision to turn down it, in the hope she could shake the man off her trail. She walked quickly into the alley way and squeaked. It was a dead end, and what made it worse, there were three people already there, their eyes lighting up as they saw her. Yukiko spun around, hoping to run away, but her last hope of escape had been blocked by the man from the park. He licked his lips seeing her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **: Hello all! Once again, I would like to say a huge super special awesome Thank you to everyone who has read my story, followed my story, Favorited my story and/or reviewed! It means so much to me! Honestly, its because of you beautiful people I work through that darned writers block! :-D Anyways, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the OC's and cray cray plot! **

**Chapter 20**

Yukiko backed away seeing him move closer to her. It was the man who'd knocked into her back at the park! He'd followed her all the way from there! His eyes were full of something close to hunger. No. It was greed. Yukiko felt herself trembling under his gaze. She heard the three people behind her move and she jumped. The first man approached her, his hands reaching out to her. Yukiko recoiled away from him terrified.

"What… what do you want?" She asked stuttering.

"You're Kaiba's girl," The first man hissed. Yukiko shook her head. How could they know she knew Kaiba? She was surrounded and terrified.

"Yeah, now you said it, it is her!" A male voice behind her exclaimed. She felt a hand grab at her hair. She cried out and spun around. The three men stared back at her, sharing the same expression of greed. One of the men, the one who had grabbed her looked almost identical to the man stood next to him. They both had long greasy black hair and harsh brown eyes with thin faces. One was a couple of inches taller than the other. They were obviously twins. The other man was smaller and plump, his green eyes were staring at her and his short brown hair stuck to his skull.

"Wh…what?" Yukiko stuttered.

"Yeah, you were in the papers. Kaiba was spotted carrying an unconscious girl into the hospital. I recon you're that girl!" the first man hissed from behind Yukiko. She'd been pictured in the papers? The sun was starting to set and it cast a bloody glow over the alley way. Why hadn't Kaiba mentioned to her she'd been photographed?

The first man grabbed her suddenly around the waist, pulling her back into his torso. He held her still, nuzzling into her neck and inhaling her scent. Yukiko shuddered, tears forming in her eyes. Why were they doing this to her? Surely, if she'd been in the papers, they'd know she'd recently been un-well. So why were they trying to hurt her more?

"Please let me go," She whimpered her tears finding their way out of her eyes.

"Ah, we'll let you go, for the right price," One of the twins hissed, moving closer. The man holding her ran his hands over her hips, running them down her legs. Yukiko felt her face turn bright red at the overly friendly contact.

"Maybe we just need to give him the right incentive to pay our demand," The man holding her hissed into her ear. The other three moved closer to her. Yukiko kicked out automatically. Her foot caught the larger man in his groin. He cried out, doubling over in pain.

"Stupid Bitch!" The man holding her growled angrily. He pushed her away from him. Yukiko fell forwards, tripping over the man who was now lying in a ball on the floor in agony. She fell forwards into the wall, banging her forehead. She cried out as pain shattered through her head not for the first time. She lay in a crumpled heap barely conscious. The three remaining men closed in on her.

"Do you have a death wish?" One of them hissed at her.

"Do you?" A voice spoke. Yukiko pulled herself up and leaned against the wall for support. With the setting sun, she could only just make out a silhouette of someone stood at the end of the alleyway, their arms crossed. Yukiko tried to force her eyes to focus, but she was spent. Everything was swimming and the edges of her vision turning dark. She gave up the fight and allowed the dark to swallow her up.

* * *

"Keep out of it kid," The man with spiked hair spat, glaring at the new comer. The boy sighed exasperatedly. He stepped further into the alley.

"But, you see, I can't," He replied with a false frustration in his tone. In truth, he wanted this. He wanted an excuse to get violent.

"Get lost, brat," One of the twins growled angrily.

"You really, really shouldn't have done that," Bakura said, his tone turning deadly as he glared at them. He unfolded his arms and with a single movement, darkness sprang up around them, the alley way vanishing. The four men, one still on the floor cried out shocked by the new surroundings of dark blood red and black swirling mist.

"She is mine. My property. And you just damaged it." Bakura growled, taking a deadly step towards them.

"Whatever, man, you don't scare us!" The second twin cried out, his voice betraying him, he sounded nothing but scared. Bakura smirked, his eyes glazing over as blood lust set in. suddenly the shadows burst into life, wrapping around the fat man on the ground. It clutched at him greedily, possessing him and dragging him into the depth of eternal darkness.

"I think you _are_ afraid," Bakura smirked again. He lunged forwards and grabbed the beady eyed man, the one who had thrown the girl. He held the fool up by the throat and watched with sadistic amusement as he thrashed about, trying to escape his grip. As he did, the darkness crept over the other two, eating away at their souls. They screamed as it smothered them, pulling them away into the darkness. Their petrified screams filled Bakura's head, making him laugh as they were eaten up. The man he was holding was petrified. Bakura smirked at him.

"I'm sorry…" The man gasped, still clutching at the hand that held his throat, the one that was slowly crushing his wind pipe.

"Sorry," Bakura sneered, "You won't be here long enough to know what sorry feels like," Bakura hissed at him, pleasure dancing around in his burgundy coloured eyes. He punched the man in the stomach, letting go of his neck and watching with amusement as the man flew through the air. He hadn't even impacted on the ground when the darkness reached him. He stopped mid-air as it curled around him, flying to meet his body from every direction. It snaked around him, smothering him whole. When the particles of darkness flew away from the spot he'd been, he had vanished.

Satisfied, Bakura allowed the darkness to dissolve away until he was left standing in the sun lit alleyway again. He stepped over the unmoving bodies of four people to get to Yukiko. He gazed back at the bodies feeling a great sense of satisfaction knowing their pathetic souls were now his. He looked at the girl. She had a large bump on her head and he could already see the bruising. He gazed at her with uncaring eyes. This girl was foolish. He noticed the scent of blood in the air and saw to his apprehension she'd landed on a piece of glass, which had cut her hand. He grimaced. She really was barely worth his time. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt off and wrapped the material around her palm, stopping the blood flow. He then lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the alley and away from the soul-less bodies of her attackers. They really shouldn't have messed with her. It had been a fatal mistake.

* * *

Yukiko groaned, waking up to the feeling of something freezing cold resting upon her head. Her skull was pounding and her right hand seared with pain. She had become quite accustom to pain recently and she didn't like it one bit. She opened her eyes and found her vision was blurry. She blinked, trying to bring it in to focus. She sat up carefully. She was in a darkened room. An ice pack fell of her head. She brought her right hand up to her face to examine. There was a white bandage there; stained red with what Yukiko presumed was blood. She lifted her finger tips up to her forehead. She winced as she felt a large lump there. She really was clumsy. Yukiko picked up the ice pack and pressed it against her forehead. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Instantly her head span and she had to sit back down. She gazed around the room. There was a desk over on her right, positioned just before a window which now had the blinds shut. Opposite the bed was a built in wardrobe and besides that was the door. Holding the ice pack to her head, Yukiko stood up and walked over to the door. Where was she? She pushed the door open and stepped into a small apartment. Across the room was the kitchen which opened onto the rest of the room. Closest to her was a sofa which faced a small TV set. The apartment was shrouded in darkness apart from the TV that was sending flashing light across the room and a small light on in the kitchen. It was in the kitchen, Yukiko saw a figure. The first thought that occurred to her was she had been successfully kidnapped, but then she recognized the silvery hair trailing down the persons back, spiking out in odd angles.

"B…Bakura?" Yukiko whispered surprised. She then remembered back to that alley way and the men that had attacked her. After she'd fell, someone had interrupted them before they could hurt her some more. It must have been Bakura!

The silver haired man straightened up and turned to her, hearing her whisper. He flicked a switch on the wall and the whole apartment was illuminated. He smiled at her, his eyes dancing. Yukiko walked towards him with a strange feeling overcoming her body.

"You… you saved me?" She stuttered with disbelief.

" Aren't you happy?" Bakura asked sweetly.

"Of course! I just… I wasn't expecting to be… saved," she trailed off. Those men were going to kidnap her and demand a ransom from Kaiba! If they expected Kaiba to pay out, he must really care about her, but he hadn't shown any of those emotions to her. He was an indescribably complex and confusing individual. Yukiko sighed then froze. Oh, no! Seto! He'd be going out of his mind wondering where she was! Something about her sudden concern must have shown in her face.

"Yukiko, what's wrong? Do you need to sit down?" Bakura asked, moving to her side in an instant. Yukiko looked up into the kind face.

"Seto! He'll be wondering where I am! He'll be out of his mind!" Yukiko exclaimed, trying to make her way to the door.

"Yukiko, it's okay. I've spoken to him already!" Bakura said soothingly. He pulled Yukiko over to the sofa and sat her down. He reached up to her hand which held the ice pack in place. He gently pulled her hand away so he could examine the lump.

"When I brought you here, I phoned him. I'm sorry, I had to use your phone as I didn't have his number." He explained apologetically, letting her hand go so she could press the ice pack back upon the still bruising bump.

"What did he say?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"He was insisting on coming to pick you up, but I told him you were sleeping and that you'd hit your head. I suggested it might not be worth disturbing you and he agreed."

"Did you explain about how I managed to knock myself unconscious again?" Yukiko asked, clearly irritated at herself. She was lucky this time a wire hadn't come loose in her head and she could still remember everyone.

"I told him, yes," Bakura admitted.

They fell into an awkward silence, the TV the only sound. Yukiko was thinking over everything that had happened. She was lucky to be free. Those men, she shuddered at the memory, they were ready to take her away and who knew what awful things they had in mind for her. She couldn't thank Bakura enough for coming across them when he did.

"What happened to those men?" Yukiko asked suddenly, wondering if they'd been arrested.

"Oh, when I showed up, they ran. Cowards." Bakura answered a strange smile playing across his lips. His eyes seemed to change colour from the warm chocolate they usually were to an intense burgundy as he took in every inch of her appearance with a sympathetic look.

"Yukiko, you are so innocent, so pure. How did you manage to get messed up in all this?" He whispered softly to her. Yukiko felt the colour flare instantly up in her cheeks.

"I guess it's because you are so innocent that you're so naïve," Bakura added, smiling at her. Yukiko wasn't sure what to say to that, she wasn't sure she could say anything. It was true. She couldn't remember these important things, like not running in to alleyways when you know you're been chased.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, looking down away from him, ashamed of her stupidity. It was ridiculous. Why had she even thought she could go out for a walk without anyone? She was pathetic. No wonder Kaiba wanted to keep her locked up. She obviously couldn't handle herself. She felt his hand reach under her chin, forcing her eyes up to look into his own.

"It's not your fault, it's kind of cute," He said softly, smiling at her encouragingly. Yukiko felt her cheeks blush even darker.

"Oh…um…thanks," She mumbled her reply, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she remembered the bandage on her hand.

"How did this happen?" Yukiko asked, holding her hand up. Bakura moved his hand away from her chin and took her hand in his. He examined the blood stained bandage for a split second before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. As he rummaged around in one of the light coloured drawers, he answered her.

"When you fell, you landed on a piece of glass. I need to check the cut to make sure I got the last of the glass out and redress it," He straightened up, carrying a variety of items over and setting them out on the coffee table.

He sat back down and rested her hand in his as he unwrapped the bloodied bandage. Yukiko watched him work in silence. When he dropped the piece of material on the table, she leant forwards to examine the wound. It started a couple of centimetres from her thumb on the Thenar of her hand and stretching onto the center of her palm. It was jagged and uneven and deep. Yukiko watched as Bakura picked up a cloth from the table and poured a strong smelling liquid onto it.

"This might sting," He said before pressing the cloth to the injury. Yukiko gritted her teeth and stamped her feet as pain shot through her hand. When Bakura pulled the cloth away, he held her hand up to his eyes, examining it closely. He then picked up what looked like tweezers from the table. Seeing them, Yukiko pulled her hand from his grip. He frowned and held his hand out, demanding with his eyes for her to hold her hand back out to him.  
"I… I can't," She whispered terrified.

"There's still some glass in the cut," Bakura said reasonably.

"It's okay, I'll keep it as it is, thanks," Yukiko replied, not holding her hand out. She saw a flash of something across his burgundy eyes and felt suddenly nervous.

"Girl, give me your hand." He ordered his expression telling her she would lose if this became a fight. Yukiko held her hand out tentatively. He took it and held it close to his eyes. Yukiko cried out as he dug the metal tweezers into her flesh. She was just about ready to beg for him to stop when the tweezers were pulled free, a shard of bloodied glass held in them. Yukiko felt the wetness in her palm and shuddered. Bakura pressed a second foul smelling cloth to her hand, cleaning the newly bleeding cut. Yukiko winced again, allowing the hand holding the ice pack up to her head to move away. She used her now free hand to clutch at her wrist, trying to force herself to keep it where it was. Bakura removed the cloth and began to redress the wound with a bandage. When he's finished, he allowed her arm to drop from his grip. He stood up, holding the array of stuff and walked back over to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Yukiko who'd turned in her seat to watch him blushed as he looked up at her. She nodded, deciding to be honest.

"But I don't want to put you out," She muttered embarrassed

"Don't be foolish," He replied. His eyes shone in the light and the burgundy colour became if possible even richer in colour and intensity.

"erm… what is there?" Yukiko asked realising he was waiting for her to speak.

"How about a sandwich?" He asked trying desperately not to roll his eyes.

"Sure, that would be great!" Yukiko replied smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **: Hello All! Have had a free day, so I have spent it writing. A day well spent. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as its been all I can think about today! Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 21**

Yugi Muto woke with a start, sitting up in his bed gasping. He'd had a dream, another dream about his old friend the Pharaoh, Yami. It was becoming more frequent. He was dreaming about Yami a lot. It had been two years since he'd left them and in that time, Yugi had missed him, but had never dreamt about him this much. He kicked back the covers on his bed and placed his bare feet on the ground. He cradled his head in his hands, thinking.

"_Yugi, something's happening. You need to be careful," _That was what Yami had said to him in his dream, but was it just a dream? Before he had thought not, he had thought the Pharaoh was really contacting him, but what if that wasn't it. What if he was just dreaming about him, because he missed him? Either way, Yugi needed to remain on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, just to be safe.

* * *

Yukiko opened her eyes tentatively. She was laid out across the sofa, facing the TV. She could see a couple of empty plates scattered across the coffee table. She closed her eyes again, which was when she felt the rise and fall of someone beneath her. She opened her eyes startled. She sat up, feeling a cover fall off her. She gazed down and felt her cheeks flare up instantly. She'd fallen asleep on Bakura. His eyes were closed and he was breathing gently. He'd fallen asleep with her on him too! Oh no! Yukiko bit her lip embarrassed. Why did she have to be like this? She could never do anything right. As she gazed down at the man, one of his eyes opened and looked at her. He shifted his weight and closed it again.

"Are you okay?" He asked amusement clear in his tone. Yukiko felt her cheeks flare if possible even darker.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, you should have just woke me up," Yukiko said in a small voice. She saw him grin which sent a spark of something through her.

"I'd have woke you up if I minded, but I didn't mind, so I didn't wake you," He replied opening his eyes to gaze up at her.

His smile deepened when he saw the colour in her cheeks. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and caressed her cheek.

"You're funny when you blush," He whispered, making her blush even worse. Yukiko felt like she was going to pass out from the heat in her face. He chuckled seeing her struggling.

Bakura sat up and gazed at her, his eyes as intense as yesterday. Yukiko examined his eyes and saw they were burgundy coloured again. She frowned confused. There was something about Bakura that confused her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yukiko asked, messing with the hem of her skirt, pulling at a stray thread she'd found. He nodded at her.

"Well, you're usually this really quiet cute boy right, but then like now sometimes you change. You seem more confident and erm, less timid, I guess." Yukiko started.

"I don't hear a question?" Bakura replied eyeing her cautiously.

"Well, erm, sometimes it's like your eye colour changes too. Sometimes they're like chocolate, but then like now, they're almost burgundy." Yukiko continued, trying desperately to control the colour threatening to rise in her cheeks.

"Still, that wasn't a question," He told her grinning.

"Well… How come?" Yukiko asked. Bakura grinned at her. Was that it? Was that what she wanted to ask? He couldn't help but supress a laugh.

"I don't know, I never knew that happened," He replied, leaning back against the arm of the sofa, his eyes never leaving Yukiko's.

"And as for my confidence, I think you just bring out the best in me," He continued shrugging. Yukiko felt herself lose her battle as blood rushed back into her face again. She'd only just managed to calm her burning cheeks down.

"Breakfast?" Bakura asked, swinging his legs off the sofa and onto the floor. Yukiko nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He got up and stretched as he walked, his shirt being pulled up as he raised his arms above his head. Yukiko looked away embarrassed as she caught sight of his toned stomach.

* * *

Where was she? Kaiba was pacing about in the front hall, trying to keep his anger under control. Bakura had called him the night before, telling him she'd been attacked. He had said he'd overheard the idiots talking as they'd tried to harm Yukiko. They were planning on kidnapping her! Just the very thought someone would even try that had Kaiba clenching his fists. She was his, whether she remembered him or not. She had felt something for him once, and he could make it happen again. He had been foolish to be cold towards her. It wasn't her fault she'd lost her memories. Kaiba knew he should have insisted on collecting her and taking her home. He should have forced Bakura to give him the address. Kaiba continued to pace, thoughts flying through his head. How could he have nearly lost her, again? He should never have let her out of his sight.

"Seto, calm down," Mokuba said from the stairs. He was sat on the bottom step, his eyes watching his brother pace. He was becoming rather concerned about Seto. He had never seemed so distressed or if he had, he'd always been good at hiding it. Up until now that was. Mokuba frowned watching as his brother allowed the worry to show in his eyes. It scared Mokuba to see him like this. He'd always been the strong one, the level headed and analytical one, but since Yukiko, it felt like Mokuba had to constantly try and keep his brother calm.

"Seto, if she's with Ryou, she'll be fine. Ryou will take good care of her," Mokuba added. Seto stopped his pacing and collected his head together. He was being foolish. Mokuba was right, she would be fine.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay walking?" Bakura asked as they left his flat. Yukiko turned to him and was surprised to witness the burgundy eyes turning into a chocolaty brown. She smiled at him, completely immersed in the strange change within him.

"Yukiko?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"erm… yeah, I'm fine," Yukiko replied. They walked in silence out of the building and into the crisp morning. It was cold, with vague traces of snow still compressed into ice on the ground. As they walked, Yukiko realised she hadn't a clue where they were. She really was foolish for thinking she could go out on her own. As they walked, Yukiko felt his hand brushing against hers, every touch no matter how brief sending flutters through her.

"How is it living with Kaiba?" Bakura asked suddenly, shattering the silence between them.

"It's strange," Yukiko replied honestly. She gazed round at Bakura and saw him smile shyly.

"It's awkward. He remembers me from before I forgot everything again, but I can't remember him. He's just a stranger to me. I've been told about what happened and what it was like before I forgot, but I feel like there's something he isn't telling me." Yukiko continued, voicing thoughts she hadn't even voiced to herself before. She blushed realising she'd maybe shared too much. She gazed round at Bakura and saw his eyes had changed again.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, "Have I just shared too much?"

"No, don't be. It's nice to hear you speak," He replied grinning. They continued walking. Yukiko recognised the park she'd wandered through yesterday. She smiled as they passed under the iron arch way.

"I walked through here yesterday," Yukiko explained smiling. Without warning, Bakura slipped his hand into hers. Yukiko felt her heart freeze as she felt his warm fingers clasping hers. After a few seconds, she relaxed, her fingers brushing against his. She felt the colour in her cheeks as they walked along. Her heart was pounding in her chest as hard as ever. She could barely breathe.

It seemed like it took them a very short time to reach the Kaiba mansion. Yukiko gazed up at the building she was expected to call home. She allowed Bakura to lead the way up to the front door. He let go of her hand and knocked on the door, Yukiko hiding behind him. They didn't have to wait long before the door was pulled open. Kaiba was stood there. He looked distressed, which wasn't a look Kaiba usually wore.

"Yukiko," He sighed stepping forwards to meet them. He took a hold of her and pulled her towards him. She had a large bruise on her forehead and looked slightly afraid, but apart from that she seemed alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes staring at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Yukiko replied awkwardly. She hadn't seen him look at her like that before. There was something in his expression that told her he was beside himself with relief that she had being returned to him safe. Putting his façade back on, Kaiba turned his gaze on Bakura.

"Thank you for looking after her," He said shortly.

"My pleasure," Bakura replied smiling, his eyes meeting Yukiko's briefly. In response Yukiko felt her cheeks blush again.

"I'll see you soon. Bye Yukiko," Bakura smiled. He leant forwards and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving. Yukiko felt the spot where his lips had touched her burn. She turned and walked into the house her face flushed.

Kaiba had seen him kiss her and had felt a rage erupt inside him so intense he could barely contain it. He may have saved her, but it should be him kissing her. Kaiba should be the one she looked at with those beautiful brown eyes. He was the one she had looked at like that, but her memories had gone. She couldn't remember telling him she'd wanted to kiss him, or when they'd actually kissed. Kaiba closed the door a little more forcefully than intended. Yukiko jumped at the sudden noise, turning to him.

"Yukiko, why did you leave?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms glaring at her.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Yukiko replied quietly, fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper. Kaiba's eyes watched her hands and noticed the bandage wrapped around one of them.

"What happened?" He asked gently, moving forwards and taking a hold of her injured hand. He looked at it and saw crimson staining the white material. He gazed into her brown eyes.

"I fell and… glass," Yukiko mumbled gazing down from him. Something deep within her was coming alive under his gaze and it frightened her. She couldn't get her emotions in check. She knew she liked Bakura, but Seto's eyes staring at her with such an intensity made her feel something… something like guilt. Yukiko felt tears brimming in her eyes as she struggled to understand what was happening. Why couldn't her emotions just be simple? The way he was holding her hand now, so gently, it was unlike the Kaiba she'd been living with for the past week. She forced her gaze back up to meet his.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some fresh air, I had no idea anyone would know who I was," Yukiko whispered, tears already leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," Kaiba said his expression softening. Yukiko pulled her hand out of his grip and ran up the stairs, her eyes streaming now.

"Yukiko!" He cried out after her, but she ignored him, running into her bedroom and closing the door. She leaned against it and sunk down to the floor, nestling her head in her arms. Why did she have to feel this way?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** : Hello All! I dedicate this chapter to any Bakura fans out there! Had a lot of fun writing this although I was am quite nervous about this chapter too. Not sure why though. Any feed back would be much apreciated! I hope you enjoy! :-D Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 22**

Yukiko woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She sat up in her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She picked up the phone on her bedside table and glanced at the time. It was ten o'clock. She saw who had text her and couldn't help but grin. It had been a few days since she'd returned with another set of injuries. Since then security on the house had been extremely tight and Yukiko found she couldn't breathe without it going un-noticed. She soon found out that when Bakura had used her phone to contact Kaiba, he'd also taken her number. Since then they'd been exchanging texts. It was the only time Yukiko had found she was glad Kaiba had given her the phone. She opened up the text and read:

** Fancy escaping your prison today?**

Grinning Yukiko typed out her reply.

** Sure.**

She knew deep down that Seto was doing all this to protect her, but there was something about Bakura that she couldn't resist to play along with. When he knew no one but she was looking, he wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone thought. He could be rude and break the rules. Today, he would encourage her to do the same. Yukiko felt an overwhelming stab of guilt when she thought about Seto. She had no idea what it meant, but she felt like she was betraying him. She knew in a way she was, but the anxiety made it feel more than that. Her phone buzzed again and, shoving the anxiety away, she read

**Same place as yesterday?**

Despite the increase in security, the hole in the fence was the one place that seemed to still be the securities blind spot. It seems it was still her little secret. Yukiko grinned wider.

**Of course.**

She replied to him and put her phone down. She sat up and yawned. She needed to get ready to meet him. She walked into her wardrobe and gazed through the variety of fabrics. When she left the wardrobe, she was dressed in a black jumper with a short ruffled skirt and over the knee socks. She glanced at her reflection, suddenly paranoid about making sure she looked okay. She ran her fingers through her hair and left the room, satisfied with her appearance. She walked down the stairs, yawning. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice out. She downed the fruity drink in an instant, butterflies erupting into life in her stomach, as she had every time she'd snuck out to see him. She walked to the back of the house, her eyes darting around. She knew Mokuba was at school and Kaiba at work, but even so she felt nervous. As she reached the back door, she glanced out the window towards the shed. Past the confines of the iron fence, Yukiko could already see Bakura hiding in the shadows of the tree's waiting for her. Yukiko found it strange how he always managed to get here so quick, but she pushed the thoughts aside. She opened the door and stepped outside. She saw him shift in the darkness and it struck her how sinister he appeared, shrouded in darkness. Ignoring her emotions, Yukiko ran forwards across the lawn and round the side of the shed. She ducked down and clambered through the hole. When she'd pulled her torso free, she felt hands grab her under the arm and help her to her feet. When she was stood, she turned to look into the eyes of Bakura. She noticed with a little quiver, his eyes were burgundy today.

"So what does the 'good little girl' want to do today?" he asked grinning at her. Yukiko felt herself blush hearing the nick name he'd given her. It seemed really odd in a way that the sweet little innocent Bakura everyone else knew had this devilish bad boy side to him. Yukiko found both sides of him exciting, although she had to admit she was quite enjoying the company of his bad boy act.

"I'm not all good," Yukiko whispered embarrassed. She almost sensed him smirk and gazed up into his eyes. She was sure he was a bad influence on her, but she didn't care. He was exciting. His eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Prove it," He said his voice silky and full of temptation.

"How?" Yukiko asked unsure of what he wanted her to do. He stretched his arms above his head, looking as though in thought.

"Run away? Live with me?" He asked his eyes gleaming. Yukiko nudged into him playfully. He pushed her back.

"Very funny, but I've seen your place, its too small and besides there's only one bed." Yukiko mumbled beginning to walk besides the railing.

"Yes?" He asked walking besides her, not understanding what her problem was.

"Well, where would I sleep?" Yukiko asked, not really considering his offer.

"In the bed," He replied glancing around at her a smirk upon his lips.

"Well, where would you sleep?" Yukiko asked. Bakura leant in to her.

"Next to you," He whispered his eyes dancing with amusement.

He watched with satisfaction as her face turned bright red at his suggestion. He hated having to act like this, flirting and trying to seduce the pathetic girl, but in spite of himself he found he was enjoying himself. It felt like ages since her soul was his to play with in the shadows. He'd loved to mess with her head then. Now with her unsuspecting of him, screwing with her mind was even more fun, and it was working. Even now he could sense it, almost taste it, the corruption to her soul. It was already in progress. It wouldn't take too long to completely break it, to make it his.

"I'm sorry for making you blush," Bakura apologized as she still tried to string together a reply to his remark. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stop walking and to turn to him.

"But I can't be that bad, that you wouldn't want to sleep next to me, especially if you're breaking all the rules to sneak out with me," He whispered to her. Yukiko froze, trapped under his intense gaze. She swallowed, trying to find her voice.

"Obviously, I've already slept next to you," She managed to reply, her heart pounding deep within her chest. She wasn't sure she could take much more of this intense tension.

"On top," He replied simply.

"What?" Yukiko asked confused.

"You didn't sleep next to me, you slept on top of me," He explained, his hand slipping into hers. Yukiko felt her chest tighten as she felt his fingertips brushing against hers. She allowed her fingers to tighten around his. He leant in towards her, his eyes ablaze. She stood on her tiptoes, waiting desperately to feel his lips brush hers. She felt his hand come free from hers and wrap around her back, pulling her against his torso, while his other hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

_Give in to your darker side_

She heard the words tumbling around her mind and felt them urging her forwards. Yukiko pressed her lips against his and felt an explosion of emotion inside her as he crushed his lips back against hers. He pushed her backwards and pinned her against a tree, his mouth moving on top of hers in a passionate embrace. She felt his lips part and copied his movement as his arms leant against the tree, either side of her head. She felt her fingers digging into the tree bark behind her as his body held her in place.

When he pulled his lips away from her, Yukiko gazed up into the face of the silver haired boy, seeing with surprise his eyes were alight with passion. They both were breathing heavily, but even so, Bakura didn't back away from her, he just gazed down into her eyes. Yukiko rested her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating away almost as fast as hers.

"Do you surrender to me?" he asked a breathless quality to his voice. Yukiko gulped down air before she even tried to answer. She nodded.

"Yes," She whispered, wondering if he was going to kiss her again. She leant forwards expectantly. She saw him smirk at her his eyes triumphant, his newly found confidence intoxicating her. He bent his head to meet her lips and pressed his lips against hers again. His hands running down her body tracing the curve of her hips. He felt the triumph inside him. He was well on his way to victory. He had won the innocent soul over. Now all he needed to do was corrupt it, distort it so badly that the seal broke. Now she had surrendered to him, it wouldn't be that hard. And what was more amusing, Seto had lost. The reincarnation of Priest Seto, the Priest that had contributed to Bakura's downfall five thousand years ago and most recently, he had lost. He had lost the girl, and very soon he would lose a lot more, like the rest of those idiots who'd befriended the Pharaoh.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **: Hello All! Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been busy with work and also playing in the snow! (My story research ;-) Snow angels all the way!) Anyways, here is my new chapter! I'm happy (and kind of sad) to admit the end is in sight! Hope you enjoy (And if the mood hits anyone, any thoughts are gratefully received)!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 23**

"Yukiko, are you alright?" a voice asked. Yukiko started and gazed up. The girl Téa was stood opposite Yukiko, looking through the railings of costumes. She had dark brown hair cut into a bob and intense blue eyes. Yukiko had drifted off thinking about the party.

"I'm fine," Yukiko smiled at her, continuing to look through her own railing.

"It was nice of Kaiba to allow us to have the surprise party for Joey at his, who'd have thought Joey of all people would pass his driving exam, third time lucky," Téa smiled, pulling out a red costume and examining it.

"I think it's because Kaiba wants to force Joey into a dog costume," Bakura said from behind Yukiko. She turned and smiled at him. He looked different today. His eyes were the colour of chocolate again and his hair seemed to be behaving itself and not sticking out in odd angles. They'd both agreed to act like nothing was going on between them in front of the others until they got used to it themselves. Téa giggled.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" She laughed. There was a clanging noise as the curtains to the changing room were pulled open, revealing Yugi. He walked proudly onto the shop floor, showing off his costume. He was wearing a white dress which finished above his knees, a gold belt around his waist. He wore gold arm bands and cuffs with a golden head piece and a flowing purple cape falling behind him.

"You look great!" Yukiko exclaimed, beating everyone to the mark. She walked forwards and admired his costume.

"Are you a Pharaoh?" She asked coming to the right conclusion.

"Yeah, you got it!" Yugi smiled at her.

"Maybe I should go as my old Egyptian counterpart, what do you think Yugi?" Bakura asked politely. Yugi couldn't help but grin at him.

"That would actually be a great idea, Ryou! We could scare Joey half to death!" Yugi chuckled. Bakura laughed along with them too. Yukiko had no idea what they were talking about, but nodded along.

"What about this one, Yukiko?" Bakura asked pulling a costume of the railing as Téa was asking Yugi for his opinion on something. Yukiko gazed at what Bakura had handed her. It was a black dress covered in lace which came with a set of black lace wings and a jewelled tiara. Yukiko blushed seeing how short the dress looked.

"I can't wear that," Yukiko muttered her face flushing.

"It's cute," Bakura smiled at her, his eyes changing to burgundy. Yukiko grinned back at him. How could she resist him? She nodded and he took the dress out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Yukiko asked looking around at the others. Yugi had gone back into the changing room and Téa was at the back of the shop, turned away from them.

"I'll buy it for you," He answered, shutting her up by kissing her. Yukiko turned bright red, gazing around terrified. When she'd managed to calm back down, Bakura was already at the checkout.

He glanced over at her and smirked. _That's right girl, I want you to feel like you owe me. _He thought to himself as he paid and took the carrier bag. He walked back over to her and grinned at her. Yukiko was still looking startled and red in the face when Yugi walked out of the changing room, costume in hand.

"Hey, Yugi, I think I'm going to escort Yukiko home. She's not feeling well," Bakura said, his eyes now back to the usual brown his friends were used to.

"Oh, no problem. You better be well for the party Yukiko," Yugi grinned at them. Yukiko nodded, still feeling hot in the face.

"Bye Téa!" Bakura called out to the brunette girl, who was still looking through a variety of costumes at the back of the shop. She turned around and waved at them. Bakura led the way out of the shop and into the cool air. They walked on for a while before Yukiko broke the silence.

"Why did we have to leave?" Yukiko asked suddenly confused by their sudden departure. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down an alley way, pressing her up against the wall.

"So I can do this," He growled before pressing his lips firmly against hers. Yukiko didn't even have time to gasp before all the emotions exploded inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Bakura felt his insides burning with excitement. He couldn't believe it had been this easy to achieve. Even now her soul was slowly transforming, decaying into darkness and soon it would be entirely his, his dark little soul to play with, his dark little princess to command. She was so easily moulded, like putty in his hands. All it took was the changing of his eye colour for her to obey him. She was so very nearly his. He couldn't stop himself but smirk against her lips. She pulled back from him confused.

"What's funny?" She asked, feeling as though she'd missed out on a joke.

"Nothing, it's just…" Bakura whispered, breathing against her his forehead resting on hers.

"What?" She repeated waiting for him.

"I love you," He finished, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

Yukiko froze, unsure if she'd heard him right. Did he just say he loved her? An animal inside her chest purred at the very thought. She stepped back from him, her eyes searching his burgundy ones for any trace of this being a joke. When he didn't laugh she spoke.

"Did you just say you loved me?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe?" Bakura replied, his hand cupping the side of her cheek.

"Well… yes… no… I don't know," Yukiko stuttered completely taken aback. He stared at her waiting as she tried to pull her thoughts together. After several moments she broke the uncomfortable silence. This was the moment Bakura had been waiting for, this was the moment he would know if his plan had worked.

"I love you too," She whispered, smiling weakly at him. He grinned at her. He had done it. She was completely his. He belonged to her. It wouldn't be long now. He was going to rule like he should have done five thousand years ago.

* * *

Kaiba tapped away at his computer in his office at the Kaiba mansion. He had sent Yukiko out to pick a costume for the party. Kaiba hated parties, but he remembered the night he'd kissed Yukiko for the first time, it had been after one of the hideous events. A small part of him was hoping if everything went smoothly, maybe Yukiko would look his way again. He missed her so much. Since she'd regained consciousness in the hospital, her memory wiped again, she hadn't seemed like the girl he'd known. She seemed more distant and avoided him at all costs. He felt pathetic, allowing himself to fall prey to such worthless emotions, but she was quickly becoming the only thing he could think about. When he'd taken the call from Bakura, telling him she'd almost been kidnapped, he had felt a panic rise within him, much like the panic he'd felt when she was attacked in the very office he was currently sat in. He heard a knock at the door and looked up from the screen just as Mokuba entered the room. His younger brother had a worried expression on his face as he walked towards Kaiba's desk.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as the ebony haired teen sat down before him. Mokuba gazed at him with greyish blue eyes.

"Seto, you hate parties, but yet you're hosting one, for Joey of all people!" Mokuba started, his expression telling Kaiba he'd had a lot on his mind.

"I know Yukiko isn't the same as she was before, but you're different too and it scares me big brother," Mokuba said resting his arms on the desk. Kaiba blinked, hearing his brothers concerns. How could he even tell Mokuba why he had changed? He hadn't confided in anyone about Yukiko and what he felt towards her. Should he confide in his brother? If he couldn't trust family, who could he trust? Even so, expressing his emotions never came easy to the CEO. He rested his arms on the desk and inhaled, trying to gather the strength to explain.

"Mokuba, you're a smart kid," Kaiba began, not sure how he was supposed to continue.

"Seto, I know you liked her," Mokuba said.

"It's not just that Mokuba," Seto cut across him, "She liked me too," He sighed avoiding his brothers eyes. He felt stupid admitting this stuff out loud. He shouldn't have even started.

"How do you know?" Mokuba asked his eyes wide as he slowly began to understand his brother's predicament. Kaiba grimaced, realising he was going to have to explain.

"The night before she was attacked, we kissed," He muttered standing up and walking to the window. He gazed out of it to purposely avoid meeting his brother's eyes.

"Seto, how come you never told anyone?" Mokuba asked his voice surprised.

"Because she'd forgotten everything, which included me and any emotions she felt toward me," Kaiba snapped his face growing hot. He looked around at Mokuba apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, Mokuba," He said.

"It's okay, big brother," Mokuba sighed.

He gazed at the twenty year old, thinking. Kaiba had never expressed emotions to anyone, other than Mokuba, that was until Yukiko showed up. Mokuba had known Kaiba liked her, hence why he'd tried to give them as much alone time as they could. She'd seemed good for him, but Mokuba had never even suspected they'd acted upon their emotions. He missed the old Yukiko too.

"We need a plan," Mokuba said suddenly. Kaiba looked round at his brother, his eye brow raised. What was he talking about?

"Seto, you need to win her over again!" Mokuba cried out, then, "Oh, that's what this party is for, isn't it?"

"She likes the geek squad, so why not," Kaiba said shrugging. Mokuba stared at him in disbelief. He'd never seen his brother shrug so nonchalantly before in his life, he must really care about her.

"Well, the party isn't till Friday, so you have plenty of time. You just need to practice talking to her again," Mokuba said confidently. Kaiba nodded glad he had talked to someone about his problem, even if a small part of him was repeating over and over again:

_I'm taking advice from a fifteen year old_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **: Hello all! right, as you may have noticed, I have now renamed my story. I was getting bored of Fifty Shades of Seto as it didn't really suit the story anymore, especially with the direction the plot is going. Anyways, may I now present to you *Drum roll*** Snow Child**. I hope you approve of the new title. Anyway, a new chapter is here. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave any comments on what you think! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! :-(**

**Chapter 24**

Yukiko gazed at her reflection with wide eyes. Her initial thought of the costume were in deed correct. It was very short. She wished she'd protested more against it, but seeing those eyes, eyes that filled her with a strange desire, it made her weak. Yukiko was stood in her bathroom, gazing at her reflection. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, the black tiara pinned into her head at an angle, the blood red jewels glinting in the light. She was wearing make up for the first time, the first time she could remember anyway. Her eyes were dark and what a woman called Mai had said looked 'smouldering'. Her lips had also been painted a dark burgundy colour. There was a loud knock on the bathroom door which made her start. Yukiko looked around at the locked door, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

"Yukiko! Come on out, hon," a voice cried out to her.

She recognised it as the blonde haired woman who had done her make up. She had apparently met Mai before, but she couldn't remember. Yukiko gazed back at her reflection. The black lace hem finished well above her knees. Yukiko pulled her over the knee socks on, wanting to cover as much flesh as possible. The lace wings had little red crystals dotted all over them too. Yukiko bit her lip. She looked like an idiot. She couldn't be seen like this in front of people.

"Yukiko!" A second voice cried out. Yukiko recognised it as Téa.

"I can't be seen like this!" Yukiko cried out scared. She heard the two girls giggle. She walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it, pulling it open feeling exceptionally shy. She was greeted by the sight of the blonde wearing skin tight clothes, a blue leotard and bright purple tights with blue feathered wings and a red wig. Téa was also dressed up in a cute blue and pink outfit and was holding a sort of wand thing.

"What are you guys?" Yukiko asked distracted from her predicament.

"We're duel monsters, hon," Mai grinned at her. Yukiko frowned. Duel monsters? What was that? Something stirred in the pit of her stomach at the word though.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you can't remember from before. Duel monsters is a card game. Maybe the guys can show you a duel tonight?" Téa smiled at her. Yukiko grinned back and nodded.

* * *

An hour later, a small group of them stood in the dining hall in pitch dark, waiting for Joey to turn up with Tristan. Everyone was dressed in a huge variety of colours and styles. There was Yugi who had dressed up as an Egyptian Pharaoh, Serenity had dressed as a cute princess, Mai and Téa in their monster costumes, Yukiko as some sort of dark fairy, and Bakura. He had come dressed in a cream coloured skirt which tied around his waist and a long red jacket. Yukiko remembered him saying he was going to come as his past self. It was now, stood next to him, her cheeks bright red, she realised she hadn't even questioned him about that. How could they know who their past selves were?

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in the dark. He knew he'd originally thought Ryou dressing as his ancient self was a funny idea, but now he was stood in the dark, a pale version of the thief king stood only meters away from him, it made him nervous. At least Yugi's past self wasn't evil like the thief king had been. Yugi told himself he was just un-nerved by how much Ryou had managed to make himself look like his past self. He'd even spiked his hair in the right kind of angles. Even so as they were all hushed, Yugi couldn't deny a strong feeling of unease growing in his stomach.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the door to the dining hall opened.

"Nyah!" Joeys voice cried out surprised. The light switched on and the room was bathed in light. Joey was stood in the door way gazing around at all his friends dressed up.

"But, it ain't even my birthday?" Joey said confused.

"Yes, but you passed your driving exam!" Tristan beamed, putting Joey in a headlock. Joey cried out, trying to knock Tristan off him.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Joey said grinning as Tristan let him go. That was when he saw Bakura, his arms folded and glaring at Joey. Joey jumped and pointed at him a look of fear glazing over his face.

"Nyaaah! We defeated him already! Why's he back!" Joey cried out. Yugi grinned and winked over at Bakura. Even he had to admit Ryou's impression of the thief king was scarily convincing. After a second, Bakura unfolded his arms and smiled.

"Relax, Joey, It's just me," Bakura said sweetly, beaming at him. Joey hunched over and sighed, relaxing.

"Thank god, man, that dude was scary," Joey sighed, "Although, I could a taken him, right Yug?" he added, straightening back up. Yugi grinned at Joey, although made no attempt to back Joey up. He remembered the spirit of the millennium ring and it still made him shudder. He had very nearly successfully shrouded the world in darkness. At that moment, Tristan who had sneaked away when no one was looking, bounded back into the room, holding two costumes. He grabbed a hold of Joey and started dragging him out of the room.

"Come on, Joey. Costume time!" Tristan grinned dragging the blonde out of the room.

Yukiko grinned as they left the room. She looked around at Bakura. He noticed her watching him and glanced round. He grinned at her.

"How do you know who your past selves were, Bakura?" Yukiko asked her cheeks flushing.

Bakura flashed her a broad smirk.

"It's a long story really, if you're good, maybe I'll tell you later," He said his eyes glinting. Yukiko felt her cheeks flush even brighter and she had to look away from him embarrassed. How did he manage to do that to her? Make her all flustered? It was unbelievable, the effect he had on her.

The room fell into stunned silence upon Tristan and Joey's return. Tristan jumped enthusiastically back into the room, followed by an irritable Joey. Tristan hadn't been with any of the others when he'd chosen his own and Joeys costume so it came as a shock to everyone seeing Tristan in a full bodied purple dinosaur costume. Everyone burst into fits of laughter seeing his face poking out of a large dinosaur head. Even Joey, who'd been forced into a dog suit couldn't help but laugh. Mokuba, who hadn't dressed up fell about laughing. He wished his big brother would come down already. Even he would have a hard time not laughing at this.

* * *

"Is it a film?" Yugi asked as Joey acted out something. He nodded, the dog head falling over his eyes. He scowled as he pushed it back up and continued on with his act. Yukiko grinned up at the blonde. He looked funny trying to act something out. She'd never played charades before. She heard the ebony haired boy sat next to her trying to hold in his laughter. She looked around at Mokuba and smiled. Kaiba's younger brother, unlike Kaiba he always tried to get involved with the group.

"Three words," Everyone said as Joey held up three pawed fingers. He held up one finger.

"first word,"

Yukiko gazed around at the man sat next to her. He glanced around at her. Just her eyes meeting his burgundy ones made her heart flutter. It felt incredible knowing he was sat next to her, knowing that he genuinely loved her. It was a brilliant sensation.

* * *

Kaiba entered the hall a couple of hours after the idiots had begun playing their childish games. As he walked into the room, laptop in his arms, he couldn't help but feel the tightening of his stomach as he walked. He couldn't even bring himself to look around to check if she was watching him. He shook his head slightly, un-nerved that he was feeling such moronic emotions. Usually these emotions would be beneath him, but since the girl had entered his life, a lot of things had changed about him. Truth was, he liked most of these changes. He enjoyed the rush of emotions he felt towards her, it just hurt like hell to know she couldn't remember feeling those emotions back. Kaiba sat down and opened up his laptop, examining the screen but not really seeing it. He was too lost in his emotions.

Yukiko had watched as Kaiba had entered the room, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what it was, but she'd felt it before, after returning home from Bakura's. She'd seen the stress and worry in Kaiba's face as she'd returned home following the almost kidnapping incident. Sure anyone would have been worried, but there was something more to the emotions she'd seen in his face. It felt like her emotions were fighting against themselves inside her, to the point of almost hurting. She knew she loved Bakura that much was obvious to her, but she was uncertain of what it was she felt towards the blue eyed CEO. She looked down at her hands which had clutched at her chest as her heart ached. She had no idea what was happening anymore. Why did it have to be so complicated? Yukiko stood up, making a decision. She felt everyone's eyes turn to her. Yukiko looked around at their faces and grinned.

"Don't look so worried, I'm just going for a drink," Yukiko smiled. Her eyes met Bakura's for a split second and she felt colour rise in her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Yukiko pulled herself away from them and walked out of the hall, pulling the hem of her dress down, paranoid she was still showing too much flesh.

All eyes had turned back to the game, all but Bakura, who's eyes followed the girl until she'd left the room. He couldn't help but grin with satisfaction. Even now, he could sense her soul beginning to twist out of shape. The process would be quicker if she wasn't so confused over that fool, Seto. He'd noticed her watching him as he'd entered the room. He sensed the confusion she felt about him. He needed to do something to sort that out. Her soul would still belong to the darkness. She was his.

"Ryou?" A voice whispered, snapping Bakura back to reality. Bakura frowned and gazed around, irritated at the interruption to his thoughts. All of the idiots eyes were now focused upon him.

"Ryou, not for nothing, but maybe you should back of. Yukiko's Kaiba's girl, you know?" Joey said in a hushed tone. Bakura was taken a back at the fact these morons had managed to sense something going on, but he quickly recovered. Smirking, Bakura stood up and gazed down at the fools. He felt white hot anger at the fact this blonde thought he could order him around. He caught a hold of his emotions and grinned at the group.

"That been said, It would appear the girl likes me now," He said before turning and walking away from the group. He told himself smugly, soon they would all be slaves to his darkness.

* * *

Yukiko was stood with her back to the door as she made herself a drink. She smiled to herself as she poured a clear liquid with a strong scent into a glass. She started as she felt arms wrap around her waist and a voice whisper into her ear,

"I think you should put more in," the familiar voice cooed. Yukiko did as she was told and poured more of the spirit into the glass.

"Stop." Bakura whispered as the clear liquid filled almost half of the glass. Yukiko placed the bottle down as the arms holding her unwrapped from around her. Bakura moved so he was leaning back against the counter.

"That's going to be strong," Yukiko muttered her cheeks blushing. Bakura handed her the carton of cranberry juice that was out on the counter. Yukiko took it and poured it into the glass, almost filling the glass to the point of over flowing. Yukiko gazed around at the pale man, but turned away her cheeks flaring up. Seeing his toned pale chest had made her blush uncontrollably. He grabbed her hands, forcing her gaze back round to him.

"You know it encourages me when you blush," Bakura flashed a wicked grin, sending her heart into overdrive. He pulled her towards him, causing her to stumble. Yukiko fell against him, her hands resting on his bare chest. She felt the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. Her blush deepened as she felt the steady thrum of his heartbeat. He grinned down at her, his Wine-red eyes flashing with a wicked amusement. In one swift movement he turned around, pinning Yukiko between himself and the counter. Yukiko gazed wide eyed up at the handsome man, her heart hammering away in her chest. Without warning, Bakura bent his head down, pushing his lips against hers. His hands wrapped tightly around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips parted and Yukiko felt giddy with excitement as his tongue twisted and caressed hers. Yukiko wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close as possible to him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A stern and angry voice demanded, shattering the silence. The next second, hands had wrenched them apart. Yukiko fell back startled. It took her a few moments to comprehend what had happened. Then she saw the tall dark haired person stood between herself and Bakura. This person had pinned the silver haired man up against the fridge, his forearm pressed against Bakura's throat. Although Bakura seemed to be caught, he still smirked at Kaiba, his eyes displaying confidence. Kaiba actually growled and pressed against him harder, unable to hide his rage. He had come into _his_ kitchen to see this, the silver haired dork kissing _his_ Yukiko.

"Answer me, dork!" Kaiba growled. Yukiko watched wide eyed as the rest of the group entered the room, hearing the argument. Yukiko didn't care. She felt anger flare up in her chest like she'd never felt before. How dare he? She moved forwards and pushed Kaiba back, forcing him to unhand Bakura. She glared angrily up into furious blue eyes.

"STOP" She demanded, her tone unlike her usual shy self. She had never felt such a hot rage inside her before. She could feel it clawing at her insides, almost burning her.

Kaiba stepped back, surprised by the raw anger Yukiko was showing. His eyes widened as her surveyed the pretty girl. Was it his imagination or did her usual soft brown eyes have a tint of red in them? He gazed down into her soft face which was now twisted with anger. She glared back up at him.

"What gives you the right to control my life?!" Yukiko demanded, actually pushing her hands into his chest and shoving him away from her. He stared at her completely shocked at her behaviour. It was so uncharacteristic of his sweet shy Yukiko.

"Yukiko… I…" Kaiba began, still completely taken aback.

"Don't even try! Don't even try Kaiba!" She growled "We're leaving!" She scowled at him. Yukiko turned to face Bakura. He nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around her waist, smirking. He led the way out of the kitchen and across the hall, exiting into the night. Excellent, he thought to himself. Everything had gone according to plan. Now there was just one last thing for him to accomplish before he ruled the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** : Hello All! Sorry for the delay in updating (If there has been one, I honestly can't remember)! I hope everyone had a fantastic Easter! Anyways, I have managed to complete another chapter by writing on my lunch break at work. It's strange where the inspiration decides to hit you. I hope you enjoy this new chapter because I really can not wait to upload more! any feedback is received with a great big grateful Thank you! Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters!**

**Chapter 25**

Seto Kaiba stared after them. How could he have been so foolish? Of course, she wasn't the same person any more, why would she ever look at him the same way as before. It had been a fluke, a trick before, and he had fallen right into it. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He had been an idiot to fall prey to such pathetic emotions. Without another word, Kaiba pushed his way through the small group of ogling morons and up the stairs. He didn't even look around when he heard his younger brother calling his name. He stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He walked round his desk and sat down in the comfortable seat there. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the smooth wooden surface of the table, his chin perched upon his hands. He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After several moments silence, he sighed. He leaned back and grabbed the phone. He threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It crashed against it, breaking into an impossible jigsaw and scattered across the floor. Kaiba gritted his teeth and massaged his temples. He was getting a hideous headache.

Why hadn't he followed the plan? He couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd had a plan and he, Seto freaking Kaiba, had chickened out. Why did been around the beautiful brunette set his nerves on edge? It had been such a simpler time when those innocent brown eyes of hers had irritated him, but had they ever truly annoyed him? Was it just that he'd sensed his attraction to her then and he'd resented the fact he could feel himself changing in her presence? Kaiba rested his face in his hands, trying to keep calm. The truth was, Seto Kaiba had never felt this way in his life before and he wasn't quite sure what to do with this new pain he was feeling in his chest.

* * *

Yugi stood with his friends as Kaiba left the room. They were all staring after him. What had they just witnessed? And what was up with Yukiko? Yugi didn't know, but the feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach grew. Yugi looked around at the rest of the group.

"Am I missin' something here, Yug? Or are Yukiko and Ryou now a couple?" Joey asked, turning to gaze at Yugi a look of upmost confusion upon the blonde's face.

"I think you're right Joey," Yugi admitted, "It would seem Ryou and Yukiko like each other,"

Even as he said those words, something felt wrong about the meaning of them. He could remember back to the house warming party himself and Joey had thrown. All night, he could see this – something – between Yukiko and Kaiba. Every time she looked at him, her cheeks would flare up. Since then, she'd lost her memories, but could those emotions really just switch off?

_"Yugi"_

Yugi froze. The voice. It hadn't spoken out loud, it was in his head. He recognised that voice. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. Yugi gulped. He looked around. His friends were busy whispering to each other about the events that had just taken place. Yugi edged his way out of the room. When he was free, he broke into a run, heading towards the nearest bathroom. It couldn't be him, could it? Yugi almost threw himself inside and locked the door behind him, breathing heavily. When Yami had left him, almost two years ago, he had lost his best friend. He missed him so much, but in all that time, he'd never imagined to hear his voice calling out to him. He couldn't be imagining it now, could he? Yugi walked over to the sink. He gripped onto the edges of it and willed himself to gaze into the large mirror positioned in front of it. Taking a deep breath Yugi spoke.

"Yami?" He whispered into the emptiness of the room, his quavering voice echoing of the tiled walls. There was no reply. Yugi exhaled, feeling foolish. He had imagined it. He decided to try one last time, his subconscious holding onto the hope that he wasn't going crazy.

"Pharaoh?" He whispered gazing at his reflection. He waited for a few moments, disappointment beginning to ache in his chest when he noticed something in the reflection of the room. Was it his imagination, his desire to see his friend again, or was there some sort of shape forming behind him. Yugi stared wide eyed as the shape began to form a more defined outline. Yugi gaped in disbelief. There was a man stood behind him. The man looked very much like himself, only he was taller and there were blonde bits in his hair that shot out to the tips like lightning bolts. The man who had appeared was dressed in the same clothes as Yugi, although the Egyptian costume seemed to suit the man more. His eyes, although the same shade of amethyst, had a different more serious shape to them. Yugi stared at the man behind him. The man stared back.

Yugi turned slowly around to examine him, to see if he really was here. He gazed up into his face, the emotions overwhelming him. The man was semi-transparent, as he always had been when they'd shared the same body before.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi whispered, hardly daring to believe his own eyes.

"Yugi," The man replied, a smile spreading across his handsome mature face.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi exclaimed completely overjoyed. A smile spread across his face as tears of happiness formed in his eyes. He remembered how upset he'd been when he'd won his friend at the duel of their lives, the duel that had allowed the Pharaoh to move on. He remembered the feeling of loss at knowing he was to never talk or see or go on adventures with his best friend again. But now he was here, standing before him in one of Kaiba's expensive bathrooms.

"I… I can't believe you're here, you're really here!" Yugi exclaimed, wiping the tears away. The Pharaoh placed a hand comfortingly on Yugi's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Yugi." He smiled at the smaller boy, "But I'm afraid I don't come here for a visit. Something isn't right," He began, his eyes glazing over as he remembered the darkness that had disturbed his eternal rest.

"I know Pharaoh, I feel it too." Yugi nodded. Somewhere deep inside him, he thought it might have something to do with Yukiko.

"Yugi, you must tell me what has set you on edge," The Pharaoh said, coming back to his senses. Yugi nodded.

"There's this girl…" He began. The Pharaoh raised his eyebrow at this a small smile playing across his lips. Yugi frowned at him.

"Not like that… She turned up out of nowhere," Yugi continued to explain to the Pharaoh the strange circumstances surrounding Yukiko's appearance and the fact she'd lost her memory only recently. Throughout this explanation, The Pharaoh wore a frown as he listened to the story.

"Where is this girl now?" The Pharaoh asked. Yugi shrugged.

"We're not sure. The last thing that happened ended in her leaving here with Ryou," Yugi said apologetically.

"Bakura?" The Pharaoh asked feeling tense. Something deep down told him this was not right.

"Yes, although Ryou hasn't seemed himself lately, but that's probably because he's been sneaking around with Yukiko,"

"Yugi, I don't think that's the Bakura you know at all," The Pharaoh said urgently. Yugi stared at him perplexed. What did he mean?

"When I was on the other side, I felt a familiar darkness eating away at the peace, a familiarity I couldn't place, but after all you've told me, I have a feeling Bakura is behind all this," The Pharaoh spoke urgently.

"But, Pharaoh, we defeated the evil Bakura, he was destroyed, how could he have returned?" Yugi said beginning to feel frightened.

"I don't know, Yugi. But from what you have spoken of, it feels right. The spirit of the millennium ring must have found a way back to possess the Bakura you know. We need to find him and stop him. He may have found another way to resurrect Zorc the dark one,"

Yugi stared at him wide eyed and opened mouth. Could what he was saying really be true? Could Yami Bakura be responsible for all the horrible things that had happened to Yukiko? If so, what did he want with her? And could he really have found another way to resurrect that hideous monster without using the millennium items? Yugi felt a jolt of worry rise up in his stomach.

"Pharaoh, what do we do?" Yugi asked clenching his fists. He needed to save Yukiko. She was part of the group now. She was their friend.

"Where could they have gone?" The Pharaoh asked, his eyes serious.

"Ryou's apartment, it's the only place I can think of," Yugi admitted looking down.

"I know you're worried Yugi, but we will get her back, Bakura shall not have his wicked way," The Pharaoh said placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

There was a loud spatter of urgent knocking upon the solid wood door to Kaiba's office. Kaiba scowled at the door, but did nothing more to acknowledge the noise. There was a moment s pause before the erratic banging began again in a new wave of urgency.

"Kaiba!" A familiar voice cried out through the door. Kaiba glared at the door as Yugi stepped into the room. He stepped cautiously over the broken telephone his eyes wide.

"What happened?" He asked distractedly, his eyes examining the jagged pieces of plastic.

"It irritated me, and the same will happen to you, if you've come here to bug me," Kaiba spoke harshly his eyes never changing in their ferociousness.

"What do you want, Yugi?" Kaiba demanded before giving the other boy a chance to even open his mouth. Yugi stared at the CEO, surprised at how cold he was acting. If nothing else proved it, this right now showed just how much the man cared.

"It's Yukiko," Yugi began

"Not interested," Kaiba cut across him before Yugi could explain further. Kaiba directed his eyes to the paperwork laid out before him. He'd left his laptop downstairs and had had no desire to go back down and fetch it. Instead he'd busied himself looking through the sheets of papers he'd stuffed into the desk cupboards over time.

"She might be in danger!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to get Kaiba's full attention.

"She's with that Bakura kid, he's hardly the most dangerous of people," Kaiba scowled, leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, glaring up at the shorter boy who was now stood on the other side of his desk.

"Kaiba, that's where you're wrong, the spirit of the millennium ring is back and he's got Yukiko!" Yugi exclaimed.

At Yugi's words, Kaiba felt a jolt of panic rise up within his chest and shudder almost painfully through him, but he forced it back, allowing his analytical mind to take control. He couldn't even begin to contemplate Yukiko been in danger, not again. The very idea scared him, him, Seto Kaiba.

"And how do you know all this information, Yugi?" Kaiba smirked, managing to hide his true feelings. He didn't like to think about _her_ in trouble. Yugi frowned at the CEO.

_"Yugi, you expected it to come to this," _Yugi heard the voice of the Pharaoh speak to him inside his mind. All the time through the conversation with Kaiba, Yugi had felt the presence of the Pharaoh besides him, keeping him strong. Yugi nodded, knowing the Pharaoh was right. He'd known what Kaiba's reaction would be, and he'd dreaded it.

"The Pharaoh, he's returned. He would only be allowed to return if something was threatening the world, if we were in danger and there was need of him," Yugi said his eyes firm. He needed Kaiba to believe him, there may not be much time left. There was a moments silence as the words the trio coloured hair boy had spoken sunk in. Kaiba broke the silence first by laughing a cruel cold laugh.

"You really expect me to believe that, Yugi? You must be a fool," Kaiba smirked. Yugi felt anger bubbling up inside him.

"Kaiba! After all we've been through, after all we have witnessed? You saw the power of the seal of Orichalcos, you witnessed the shadow games, Kaiba you even saw me duel my counterpart and yet you still don't believe in magic?" Yugi cried out, slamming his hands down on the desk, his eyes serious.

"Kaiba, if there is one part of you, one tiny part that even thinks there could possibly be more to this, Will you come with me to try and save Yukiko?" Yugi finished a determined look in his wide purple eyes.

Kaiba gazed at the boy. Yugi had changed so much in the past two years. Before, Kaiba couldn't even imagine the boy been so forceful. He'd always been quite shy to be truthful, but now here he was speaking his mind and even getting irritated. Kaiba inhaled slowly. He wasn't about to admit out loud that the very idea Yukiko could be in danger had his stomach clenched, the palms of his hands sweaty and his heart racing frantically. After a few moments silence, Kaiba decided to speak his response, the only response he could give.

"Fine, I'll go with you, If only to prove you wrong," Kaiba said coldly, standing up from his seat. Yugi seemed to relax where he stood; glad he'd got through to the stubborn CEO.

"Gaah! Not without me, you don't!" A voice cried out as the door to the office opened and someone came stumbling into the room. Yugi and Kaiba both looked over to see Joey still dressed in a full suit dog costume come blundering into the room. Joey stood up straight, his paws on his hips and a large goofy grin plastered across his face. A second later a second figure ran into the room, knocking into Joey, sending them flying to the ground at Kaiba's feet. Despite himself, Kaiba couldn't help but smirk down at the two fools at his feet.

"And me!" Tristan cried out from somewhere beneath a large purple dinosaur head.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Another voice, this one female, cried out. Téa stepped into the office, her eyes gazing down at the two figures on the floor, who were now rolling around fighting with each other, Joey apparently mad at Tristan for knocking him over.

"I'm coming too, Seto!" Another voice cried out as an ebony haired teen ran into the room.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Kaiba demanded scowling. Joey and Tristan stopped fighting and climbed back to their feet, a grin on each of their faces.

"Well, no, not really," Joey grinned guiltily, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we were. We were worried about Yugi and followed him up here!" Tristan cut across him, grinning just as guiltily.

"Hey, Tristan, what ya admit to it for?" Joey glared angrily at the brunette.

"Pack it in, you two!" Téa cried out, hitting both of them round the back of their heads.

Kaiba turned his attention to his younger brother. Mokuba stared at him with a determined expression across his face. Kaiba shook his head.

"Mokuba, I want you to stay here," He began sternly.

"No way, Seto. Yukiko is my friend and I'm going to help save her," Mokuba cut across him. He stuck his chin out and glared up at his older brother, an oddly recognisable look upon his face. Kaiba examined the youngster's expression with a feeling of dismay. He knew that look, it was one he often wore himself. Sometimes he worried about the effect he himself had upon his brother. He was picking up habits.

"Fine," Kaiba replied, folding his arms. He led the way out of his office, Yugi close by his side.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : Hello All! Sorry about the delay in updating. Stressful time at work at the minute :-( Anyway, here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy and any feedback is hugely appreciated! thanks! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! any of its characters or awesomeness! **

**Chapter 26**

As Joey used his newly licensed skills out, Kaiba gazed out of the window of the beat up maroon coloured van. This car was completely out of his comfort zone and something he wasn't used to. He kept Mokuba besides him throughout the bumpy journey, ready to try and protect him if this tin can of a vehicle decided to fall apart. Even he couldn't shake of the discomfort every time the engine cut out as the moron driving it managed to stall. The third time this happened he couldn't keep a retort back.

"You did pass your exam, didn't you wheeler?" He demanded scathingly. From the angle he was sat at, he could just see the colour flare up in Joey's face at his comment. Kaiba smirked to himself satisfied. As the journey continued, Kaiba gazed back out the grotty window. The sky was darkening and thick dark clouds were swirling around.

"A storms coming," Yugi muttered. Kaiba glanced over at him. He was right, and the eye of this storm seemed to be above a building in the distance. A small part of him suspected it was the building they were heading towards.

Yukiko clutched at her face in agony. It felt like her brain was trying to split in two. Powerful wind whipped around her, her hair flailing helplessly about. Yukiko cried out and fell to her knees as the pain intensified. Her bare knee's scuffed against the tarmac and she felt it scrape her skin, but she couldn't care less. Every inch of her screamed as it felt like something deep within her was tearing itself apart. The pain was so intense she couldn't even find the strength to scream out. The agony was choking her. Through her unsteady vision she saw someone crouch down in front of her.

"Say it again," he whispered, his voice full of love as he surveyed her. Yukiko gulped, fighting against the pain.

"I hate him," She whimpered. She felt a hand cup against her cheek. It was cool and the cold of it somehow managed to soothe the pain.

"Again," They whispered.

"I Hate him," She cried out as the pain stabbed at her again.

"This is all _his_ fault! You wouldn't have to suffer like this if it wasn't for him." The person whispered to her. Yukiko gasped for breath as the wind battered into her fragile aching body again.

"I HATE HIM!" She screamed out into the wind. Her shout was rewarded as the pain in her body increased tenfold. Yukiko shrieked out and fell to the ground, writhing around in hideous pain.

Kaiba was the first to jump out of the van when it eventually pulled to a planned halt. He made a mental note to never allow the idiot Wheeler to drive anywhere ever again. He looked at the others and grimaced. They were all still in their stupid costumes.

"Stay here, dorks, I don't need your help." Kaiba said glaring at them. Mokuba stepped forwards to stand by his brother's side. Kaiba looked down at his brother and considered for a moment.

"No, Mokuba. I want you to stay here too," Kaiba said to his brother. He didn't want Mokuba put in any danger. Without another word, Kaiba turned to the building and ran inside.

"Hey guys, we ain't really come all this way to stand outside an wait, have we?" Joey asked, paws on his hips again. There was a moment's silence, which was broken by a loud clattering of thunder above them. Yugi stepped forwards and glared up the side of the building. The swirling black of the clouds didn't seem normal.

_"I know, I feel it too," _The Pharaoh spoke to Yugi in his mind. Yugi nodded. There was something wrong and he had a horrible feeling he knew what. Without another word, Yugi followed after Kaiba, running into the building.

"Hey, Yugi! Wait!" Téa cried out. Yugi didn't stop, he disappeared into the building. Téa ran after him.

"Great!" Tristan cried out sarcastically.

"Come on then, you guys," Mokuba grinned following them. Tristan and Joey sprang to life, running after them.

Kaiba sprinted along the fifth floor corridor, his teeth gritted. He didn't know if he believed what Yugi had told him, but one thing was for certain. Bakura had taken Yukiko away from him and for that he would pay. The corridor was dull and dimly lit. Kaiba came to the door he was looking for. It was a plain white door, bronze lettering upon it. He kicked the door open with a loud bang and walked purposefully into the room. He found himself stood in a small apartment shrouded in darkness. This was Ryou's home. Kaiba flicked the light switch on the wall, bathing the room in a bright harsh light. He didn't need to search the apartment, he could already tell there was no one other than himself in the apartment. A rumble of thunder, so loud it seemed to shake the building, caused Kaiba to gaze upwards. The roof?

"I… think… I'm… Dying," Yukiko managed to force the words out from her lips, her voice barely recognisable as her own. The fingers clutching at her skull were digging into her skin, trying to distract her from the pain shattering through her. Her vision was unfocused and blurred, the edges of her sight beginning to darken as her mind threatened to black out.

"Endure it for me?" A voice whispered silkily. She barely recognised the feeling of a hand cupping under her chin, forcing her head up from the cold rough tarmac of the room. They forced her face up enough so she could gaze into familiar serious eyes.

"It'll prove to me how much you love me, so please endure it, just a little longer," He whispered to her. Yukiko gazed at the man with emotions burning in her chest. She nodded slowly. He let her head fall from his grip as he straightened back up. She screamed out again, clutching her skull to her knees as she curled up, trying to push away the feelings of un imaginable pain that shattered through her body still increasing all the while. She was so wracked in pain she failed to notice the purple haze that leapt up around her, smothering her and hiding her away in the darkness.

Kaiba stepped out on to the roof. He gazed above him at what appeared to be a storm. The clouds were swirling around and grumbling angrily. He gazed across the roof top and saw the huge swirling mass of purple and black. He gritted his teeth. So, Yugi had been right. He recognised that cloud all too well. He remembered it from the last time Bakura had attacked them all, and before that at battle city. Marik's evil counterpart had enjoyed hiding people away in the shadows to duel. Anyone would be crazy to enter into the shadows willingly. It would be a foolish move, but Kaiba knew Yukiko was in there. That Bastard had taken her. He was going to get her back, no matter what it took. Grimacing, Kaiba stepped forwards into the swirling mist, allowing it to swallow him up.

Kaiba glared as he saw the silver haired man. He was sat in an exquisite golden chair. The silver haired man was still dressed in his own costume and it suited him as he lounged across his throne. His eyes glinted as he surveyed Kaiba. Kaiba glanced around.

"Where is she?" He demanded of the Thief King. Bakura let out a laugh of triumph.

"She is mine, Kaiba. She belongs to the shadows," Bakura grinned wickedly at the man stood, scowling before him.

"Give her back to me!" Kaiba ordered. Bakura stood up from the chair.

"She is mine, she always was. She escaped me, so I have simply taken back what was mine!" Bakura smirked at the CEO. Kaiba shook his head. He needed to see her.

"Why did you take her?" Kaiba demanded,

"She was a duellist and her technique's intrigued me. My Millennium ring, when I had it, told me she was an innocent, pure soul. When I went up against the Pharaoh, I needed a backup plan, in the very unlikely event I should lose. It was said in ancient times, if I could corrupt an innocent soul, Zork would rise again!" The white haired man laughed manically again. Kaiba gritted his teeth. He wouldn't allow him to do this to her.

"But it's too late, Kaiba. I've already done it. She's corrupted and belongs to the dark." Even as he spoke, Kaiba could feel something shift in the darkness surrounding them.

"Let me see her!" Kaiba demanded. Bakura rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Out of the haze, a cage began to form, a figure curled up inside it. Bakura waved his hand a second time and the cage disappeared. He held his hand out to the figure. Small hands took his and Yukiko was helped to her feet. She was dressed in her costume from the party, clothes that didn't suit the girl Kaiba had known. Her brown hair tumbled down her back and all around her. Bakura held her close, his eyes intense.

"My sweet, there is one more thing I need," He whispered seductively to her. Kaiba made to march forwards. He'd pull the innocent girl away from the evil that had tricked her, but before he'd even made a step closer, Bakura held up his hand, without taking his gaze away from the besotted girl. Instantly the shadows sprung to life, gripping at his ankles, preventing him from moving any closer.

"This fool, he wishes to take me from you," Bakura continued, his hand cupping the side of her face, his thumb tracing her lips in a loving way. Yukiko didn't look away from his gaze.

"What should I do?" She whispered in a sort of trance.

"Duel him, win and trap his soul in the shadows for an eternity. Trap his soul, to save mine," Bakura asked her, his eyes boring into hers. He pulled her by the waist closer to him, crushing his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she was staring at him breathlessly. She nodded ever so slowly. Yukiko turned to face Kaiba, her expression fierce. Bakura smirked as he sat back down in his throne.

"I won't fight you, Yukiko!" Kaiba cried out.

"Then you'll lose," She replied in a voice not at all like hers. She held her arm out and a duel disk materialized upon her arm. It opened up and she brought it round in front of her. She took five cards from the top of her deck and examined them. She looked up at Kaiba and smirked.

"My turn,"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **: Hello All! Thank you so much for reading this far! I can not wait to continue writing but I am also dreading it! When this is finished, what will I do? Anyways enough from me and my ramblings! Please enjoy and let me know what you think, if the mood hits you! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 27**

Yukiko groaned and opened her eyes. She was lying on a cold hard floor. Rubbing her head, Yukiko sat up. The room was large, made of icy concrete slabs and most of it was shrouded in darkness. Yukiko gazed down at herself. She was dressed in a white dress, one she vaguely recognised. She glanced over her shoulder and saw fluffy angel wings. Of course, it was the dress she wore to the house warming party at Yugi and Joey's. It was the dress she had been wearing when she'd kissed Seto. Yukiko scrambled to her feet. Seto! She could sense him nearby. How was that even possible? How could she sense him? Yukiko walked across the floor, her bare feet feeling the chill and the snow crunching under her. The light seemed to follow her as she walked. She saw a doorway up ahead and hurriedly passed under it, icicles hanging down from the arch. Where was she? She was now walking down a corridor whose walls seemed to be made up of ice, with many doorways and several junctions, torches lining the walls. It felt like she was underground.

"Seto!" She cried out desperately. She needed to find him. It felt like she hadn't seen him in ages. She took a left and walked down another identical corridor. She took the second right, feeling something pulling her along. She couldn't deny the tugging in her chest. She took another left and then she saw it. There was a large doorway ahead, bright light streaming through it. She could hear a voice emanating from the open door way.

_"No! I won't duel you!" _

Yukiko gasped with relief. She recognised it as Seto's stern tone. She began to run, needing to get through that door way. She couldn't fail. Just as she was ten meters away, a large metal door slammed shut, blocking her way. Yukiko came to a halt as someone walked out of a door besides the now blocked off one. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Yukiko stood facing someone who couldn't possibly exist. It was crazy, she must be dreaming. Yukiko blinked in the vague hope the person would disappear. When they didn't she gaped, examining them closely. The girl stood before her looked very much like her, apart from she was dressed in a black angel outfit. Her hair, unlike Yukiko's, was spiked out at strange angles and her eyes had a red tint to the brown. On top of this girls head perched a black tiara, crystals as red as blood encrusted into it as well as her black wings. This girl was smirking at her in a very un-Yukiko way.

"Hello Hikari," She grinned licking her painted lips. Yukiko took a step back from her terrified. Who was she?

"I'm your Yami," She grinned answering Yukiko's thoughts.

"My Yami?" Yukiko asked confused. The girl, her Yami, grinned even wider, making her look insane. She took a step forwards.

"When Bakura corrupted our soul, it split in to two parts, the dark," She pointed to herself, "And the light," She pointed towards Yukiko.

"Bakura corrupted my soul?" Yukiko asked terrified, not truly sure who Bakura was.

"_Our _soul, yes," her Yami replied,

"Yami, I need to get to Seto! Can you help me?" Yukiko asked suddenly snapping back to life. She needed to help him. She didn't know how she knew, but Seto was in trouble and she needed to help him. She gazed into red eyes pleadingly. Her Yami laughed, the noise sending chills down Yukiko's back. Her Yami sounded cruel when she laughed like that.

"Tell me, Hikari, why would I help you?" She asked, her eyes glinting as she took another dangerous step forwards. Yukiko stepped back again fearfully.

"Because we… we're the same," Yukiko stuttered. Her Yami laughed again, louder this time, the noise reverberating of the walls and almost deafening Yukiko.

"Right now, I'm in control of _our_ body, and I like it. All I have to do is destroy you, and it'll be mine forever," Her darker self sneered. Yukiko stumbled back, terrified.

"What's up, Hikari?" Her Yami asked, clearly mocking her.

"Stay away!" Yukiko cried out horror struck. She turned on her heel and ran away from the monstrosity behind her. She heard her Yami laughing after her. Yukiko felt tears pooling in her eyes and tried to force them back as she tried desperately to get away.

Yukiko ducked down another corridor, desperately trying to put as much space between herself and whatever it was chasing her. She heard the monster closing in on her and darted through a door next to her, closing the door and leaning against it, trying to catch her breath. She looked around the room she was in, and recognised it. It was Seto's bedroom. She recognised the generic appearance of the room with the crisp white covers and plain furnishings. Yukiko walked further into the room. She heard a banging on the door and without thinking, she ran through the door that was Seto's wardrobe. She expected to find herself trapped hemmed in by suits on all sides, but she was surprised. She'd run into a vaguely familiar living room. Yukiko's eyes widened as she looked around. There was two floral sofa's positioned in front of a fire place, facing an old looking TV set. Yukiko walked over to the fire place. The wooden shelf above it had several picture frames upon it. Yukiko picked up one with three people on it. There was a man with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing glasses and smiling. Next to him was a woman, her hair blonde and curly with dark brown eyes. They both had their arm around a smaller girl, who looked about thirteen years old. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. Yukiko felt her heart stop for a split second as she recognised herself. She shoved the picture back on the shelf before she dropped it. They were her parents. She had parents!

"Cute picture," An amused voice smirked from behind her. Yukiko whipped around terrified.

"Even with the picture, you can't remember them, can you?" her Yami smirked at her. Yukiko ran away from her, running towards another door and wrenching it open.

Before she'd even taken two steps into this new room, she felt hands grab at her hair. She screamed out in pain as she felt her scalp split in agony. Her Yami had grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her through the door. Yukiko gazed around, recognising the dining hall in the Kaiba Mansion. The table was pushed to one side, leaving a large amount of space. Her evil version flung Yukiko away. Yukiko tripped and fell sprawling to the floor. Her Yami walked forwards reaching her side and kicking her hard in the ribs.

"Get up!" She snarled. Yukiko tried to desperately get to her feet. She reached all fours when her Yami brought her foot up, crashing into Yukiko's ribs again. Yukiko flew up and onto her back, winded by the attack. Her Yami sat on her chest, pinning her fore arm against Yukiko's throat.

"I won't allow you to win, Hikari," She spat, "Bakura wants me, and you're not going to stop me,"

Yukiko gasped for breath. Her vision was going black and she was seeing stars. Then she felt her Yami let go of her. Yukiko sat up gasping and spluttering, watching as her other half walked to the end of the hall. When she turned to face Yukiko, she raised her arm. An object materialized there. Yukiko recognised it as a duel disk. She had seen Seto and Joey duel with them before in this very spot. Yukiko stood up unsteady. She knew what she needed to do, and although the very thought of it terrified her; she knew she had to win. Yukiko held her arm out and felt the heaviness wrap around her arm. Still struggling to breathe, she brought her arm around in front of her and the duel disk opened out.

"fine," Yukiko whispered, her breathing heavy.

"Let's duel," her Yami said with anticipation

* * *

"Yukiko! Snap out of it!" Seto cried out at her. He was only met by an evil sneer. That wasn't his Yukiko. The Yukiko he knew and… and loved was full of kindness and sweetness, not like the creature stood before him.

"Come on Kaiba, I wanna play," She grinned at him, licking her lips excitedly. It disgusted him to see his Yukiko twisted in such a way. He turned his piercing gaze on the silver haired man lounging in a golden throne.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded. Bakura looked upon the brunette and laughed.

"If I were you, I'd be worrying about yourself," Bakura grinned at him.

"Fine!" Kaiba exclaimed, taking five cards out of his duel disk. He gazed at them and took another card. He put one card down on the field.

"I place this card face down in defence position and end my turn," Kaiba announced, the card appearing on the field before them.

"Nice try," Yukiko grinned. "Headless knight! Attack his face down card!" Yukiko cried out. The headless knight stepped forwards bringing its sword crashing down on top of the face down card. Kaiba's monster appeared for a small instant before it dissolved away, destroyed. Bakura laughed loudly. He was staring at Kaiba a triumphant grin across his face.

"Come on Seto! You're not even trying!" He laughed. Kaiba grimaced at him, gazing back down at his hand. He looked up at his opponent. He knew she was there somewhere. He just had to hope she'd make an appearance before he lost.

* * *

Yukiko fell to her knees as she lost her first hundred life points. She looked back up and glared at her Yami. Yukiko stumbled back to her feet, breathing heavily. So, in this place, where ever she was, it hurt to lose life points. Yukiko held her cards up to examine, pulling another one from the top of her deck.

_Sangan, huh, let me give this a go,_

"My turn, and I play this card face down in defence mode. I'll then play these two cards face down and end my turn," Yukiko said, placing the cards in the appropriate positions and places on her duel disk. She watched as larger versions of the cards appeared on the field.

"Running scared, are we?" Her Yami sneered at her.

_Not quite_

Yukiko kept her face blank as her opponent pulled a card from the top of her deck.

"How does it feel, knowing the fate of the world rests upon your shoulders?" Her Yami asked curiously as she examined the cards in her hand.

"Wh…what?" Yukiko stuttered, caught off guard by her comment.

"Yes, if you lose to me here, I'll almost certainly win against your precious Seto, trapping his soul in the shadows. For us to banish a soul to the shadow realm will be the ultimate act in corrupting our soul. That act will break the seal placed on the millennium items allowing Zork the dark one to return," Her Yami laughed manically at her words. Yukiko shuddered. She wasn't sure what the millennium items were, or who Zork the dark one was, but neither sounded good.

"I'll just have to make sure I don't lose then," She whispered her face fixed with a look of determined, iron will.

"That would be all good and well, apart from you're facing me, and I'm duelling with our master's deck!" Her Yami grinned.

"He's _your_ master, not mine, and you may be duelling with his deck, but I'm duelling for the people I love, with the cards they showed me!" Yukiko cried out her eyes threatening to brim with tears. She knew, even if she won here, she had to lose against Seto, or his soul would be taken from her, taken from Mokuba and she could never allow that, even if it meant she'd lose her own soul. She would make sure Seto survived.

"Fine, my little Hikari, I play this card Goblin Zombie! In attack mode! I then place this card face down and end my turn."

Yukiko pulled a card from the top of her deck. It was time to get serious.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **: Hello all! Sorry for the delay in updating, but this chapter has proven difficult to write. As you may have guessed, 'It's time to Duel!' I really hope you enjoy all the card game action! If the feeling gets you, feel free to let me know your thoughts! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter****28**

"Nyaaah! Yug, what's that!" Joey cried out, coming to a halt. Yugi was stood just in front of him, staring at the large purple haze with a serious expression on his face. The others came to a sudden halt behind them, out of breath.

"Yugi, where's my brother?" Mokuba asked walking forwards, his gaze not leaving the shadowy mist before the group.

"I think he's in there," Yugi whispered frowning. Mokuba made to run forwards, into the mist.

"No, Mokuba!" Yugi cried out and grabbed Mokuba's arm before he could move a few spaces forwards. Mokuba turned to glare at Yugi.

"My Brother is in there. He may need our help!" Mokuba cried out.

_"Yugi, I think Kaiba may be dueling Bakura. It might be dangerous for us to go in there," _The Pharaoh spoke to Yugi in his mind. Yugi nodded.

* * *

Yukiko gazed at the card she'd just drawn. Lord of Dragon. She couldn't help but grin at it. It was one of Seto's cards. She gazed at the other cards in her hand. She was holding three other cards, Scapegoat, Mystical Elf and Baby dragon. She had Sangan face down on the field along with two spell cards. Yukiko gazed up at her opponent. She needed to try and finish this as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong, Hikari? Finally starting to see you can't possibly win?" Her Yami cried out to her. Yukiko frowned. She wasn't about to even contemplate defeat.

"No, I'm trying to figure out the quickest way to defeat you!" Yukiko said coming to a decision. She placed her hand above one of her face down cards and flipped it.

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to take two more cards from my deck." Yukiko said, taking two more cards from the top of her deck. She gazed at them as Pot of Greed evaporated from the battle field. Gift of the Mystical Elf and Silver Fang. Not exactly what she wanted, but they'd do. Yukiko placed Scapegoat face down on the field, and then placed Mystical elf face down in defence position.

"Still defending are we my sweet innocent self?" Her Yami sneered at her. Yukiko scowled.

"And finally, I activate my spell card, Ookazi. This spell card inflicts 800 points of damage to your life points." Yukiko smiled satisfied. She watched as flames leapt up from the field and attacked her darker self. Her Yami growled and fell to her knees as 800 life points were drained away from her.

"My turn," Her Yami snarled straightening back up. She glared at Yukiko her eyes burning red. Yukiko nodded and tried to hide the fear she felt. She'd just angered her darker self and that was something anyone could do with avoiding, but in this game, it was inevitable.

"I play this card in face down defence position. I'll then attack with my Goblin Zombie!" Her Yami cried out angrily. The Zombie brought its sword down on one of Yukiko's face down cards. Her monster appeared for a second before evaporating. It was her Sangan. Yukiko grinned.

"I activate my Sangan's special ability. When that card is sent to the graveyard, I can select a monster card from my deck with the attack strength of 1500 or less!" Yukiko cried out. She flicked through her deck, pulling out Mystic Horseman. She added the card to her hand and shuffled the rest of her deck, putting it back into the duel disk. Her Yami grinned.

"That won't help you! I now activate Card Destruction!" Her Yami cried out. Yukiko frowned. She put her entire hand into the graveyard and withdrew an equal number of new cards.

* * *

"Yukiko, I can't fight you!" Kaiba cried out, gazing at the girl stood before him.

"Then, you will lose. How many times do I have to explain this?" Bakura asked, massaging the bridge of his nose frustrated. Scowling, Kaiba half-heartedly put a card down on the field. X-Head Cannon appeared upon the field in defence position.

"Seriously?" Yukiko groaned exasperatedly. Kaiba grimaced. He couldn't bring himself to attack her or do anything that could possibly cause her defeat. He couldn't do it to her.

"Yukiko, I…" Kaiba began, not truly sure of what he was about to say. He knew deep down what he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite bring himself to put it into words.

"Please, Kaiba, don't be shy," Bakura said mockingly.

"I end my turn," Kaiba growled avoiding looking at either of them.

There was now a level five monster on Yukiko's side of the field, The Earl of Demise. Yukiko also had two spell or trap cards face down on the field too. It wasn't looking too good for Kaiba and it didn't look like Yukiko, the real Yukiko, was going to resurface any time soon, and she still had all her life points where as Kaiba barely had half left.

"Earl of Demise, attack!" Yukiko cried out. The monster flew forwards and destroyed his monster with ease, leaving Kaiba defenceless.

"Kaiba, I want a challenge." Yukiko pouted like a child. When he didn't respond, she shrugged and placed a monster card down on the field. She then placed a trap card face down.

"I'll end my turn." Yukiko grinned. Kaiba gritted his teeth. He needed to prolong this battle as long as possible. If he was to be defeated here, he at least wanted to see Yukiko, the real her, one last time.

"Fine," Kaiba said, pulling a card from the top of his deck. If he could build up his defences it would take her longer to defeat him.

* * *

Yukiko fell to her knees as five hundred life points for each monster she controlled were taken from her. She gasped, feeling the effects of her Yami's card 'Just desserts'. She staggered to her feet and clutched her chest. She only had 500 life points left. This was bad. Her Yami still had 3000. She gazed up to meet the cruel stare of her darker self.

"You might as well save yourself the pain now. Just give up." Her Yami spoke, "You're pathetic. You know you can never win against me! One more turn and then you're done." Her Yami laughed harshly at her. Yukiko shook her head. She needed to believe in herself. She could do this. Yukiko gazed at her deck.

_Please, please give me something, anything. I need to win. Please let me win here so I can save Seto. _

Yukiko hesitantly reached out to her deck. With trembling fingers, she took a card from the top of her deck. She closed her eyes, still praying. She turned the card to face her, butterflies alive in her stomach, and she opened her eyes. Yukiko exhaled; only just realising she'd been holding her breath. She couldn't believe it, but she had everything she needed. Her Yami may have a powerful creature on the field, but she was about to defeat it along with her darker self. She could do this. She could save Seto's soul. Yukiko placed the spell card on the field.

"I activate Monster Reborn, summoning Lord of Dragon to the field." Yukiko cried out, feeling giddy with the knowledge of what she was about to do. She remembered hearing about this move. It was one of Seto's. Lord of Dragon appeared on the field.

"What is that pathetic monster going to do to my Duke of Demise? My monster will crush yours." Her darker self sneered at her. Yukiko gulped, but forced herself on.

"I'm not finished," Yukiko trembled, "I then equip my monster with The Flute of Summoning Dragon allowing me to summon two dragon type monsters from my hand. I choose Red eyes Black Dragon and Blue eyes White dragon!" Yukiko cried out as her two dragons appeared upon the field. She remembered when she'd first laid eyes upon these fearsome creatures, in this very room in fact. They'd terrified her at first, but now here they were helping her to try and achieve victory of the darkness she had inside her. She couldn't help but make a mental note to thank Seto and Joey for their help. Without such creatures she would almost definitely have lost this duel.

"What?" Her Yami cried out glaring up at the monsters before her.

"I'm sorry, But I have to win" Yukiko glared at her darker self.

"Hikari, think about this! If I win, we can rule the world. It can be ours!" Her Yami cried out.

"Yami, there's a reason why you're calling me Hikari. I am light and you are dark. I would never agree to rule the world." Yukiko replied. She knew what she had to do, but the idea of destroying a part of herself was troubling to her.

"I activate Deal of Phantom. As there are five monster cards in my graveyard, this will make my blue eyes 3500. I then attack your Duke of Demise with my Red eyes!"

As the Duke was destroyed, 400 life points were taken of Yukiko's Yami. Her darker self fell to her knees as the life points were taken from her. The Yami's points now stood at 2600. Yukiko took a deep breath.

"Blue eyes, attack her life points directly!" Yukiko ordered the final attack. The mighty dragon reared its head back and sent a blast of piercingly bright light shooting directly towards her Yami.

"No!" Yukiko heard her darker self scream before Yukiko had to cover her eyes to protect them from the glare.

* * *

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he lost another 1000 life points. That left him at 800! He tried to hide the pain that losing life points in this shadow world caused him. It hurt, but he wasn't about to give Bakura the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Kaiba straightened back up and focused in on Yukiko. She'd just used the card Just Desserts on him.

"Now to destroy your pathetic monsters," She grinned gazing at the field. She flipped over a face down card on her side of the field.

"When this card is flip summoned, it destroys one monster on the field. I chose to destroy your Vorse Raider." Yukiko grinned. Kaiba watched as his monster was destroyed. There was only one monster left on the field. As his monster was in defence position, as they had been throughout this duel, if she attacked his monster he wouldn't lose any life points, but she still had one spell card left on the field.

"I activate Stop Defence!" Yukiko smiled and watched with satisfaction as his final card, Possessed Dark Soul, was switched into attack position. If she attacked him now, that would be it. He would be finished. He could easily accept that fate, but what he couldn't accept was not seeing _his_ Yukiko again. He stood waiting, knowing there was nothing he could do. He gazed at Yukiko, wondering what was taking so long. Why hadn't she finished him off? She was gazing down at the floor, her arms hanging limply besides her.

"Yukiko?" Kaiba whispered uncertainly.

* * *

Yukiko fell to her knees her head hanging and cards barely grasped in her hands. Yukiko opened her eyes and breathed in. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. She gazed at the floor and saw a black and purple swirling mist. She felt a heaviness upon her arm and her eyes flickered over to examine what was the cause. She saw what she recognised as a duel disk strapped to her pale arm. She felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth. She'd won. She had beaten her darker side. She'd done it against the odds, but she had won.

"Yukiko?" A voice spoke her name softly. Yukiko recognised that voice and felt her body react to it. Her heart began to pound and she felt colour rise in her cheeks.

"Girl! Finish him off!" A voice growled from somewhere behind her. Yukiko recognised that voice too. She shuddered at the very memory she'd allowed him to touch her. She had been trapped by his spell, but now she was free. She could remember all she'd done recently. She had done awful things, betraying Seto. No more. She was free. Yukiko forced herself to her feet and faced Seto. She couldn't hold back the grin as her eyes fell upon her opponent. He was staring at her with deep blue eyes and a serious frown upon his face. He was wearing one of his usual suits, except there was no jacket and his sleeves were rolled up, his tie loose. He had a duel disk strapped to his arm.

"Yukiko?" He repeated his eyes widening in shock. Yukiko rose her hand and hovered it above her deck.

"What are you doing?" A voice snapped from behind her. Yukiko glanced behind her to see the silver haired man glaring at her. Yukiko felt her cheeks turn pink under his stare, but she needed to be strong. She brought her hand down over her deck.

"I forfeit." She said clearly.

"What?" Bakura demanded standing up from his throne.

"Yukiko, no, if you do you'll…" Seto began.

"I'll lose my soul, I know." Yukiko spoke, cutting across Seto, "I'd much rather lose my soul than see you lose yours and have you taken away from Mokuba." Yukiko finished.

"Very well, then." A voice spoke as her monsters and cards evaporated from the playing field. Yukiko felt a hand grab her hair and she was pulled against someone. She gazed up into the ferocious face of Bakura. He wrapped his hands into her hair and grabbed a fist full, pulling her head back so he could gaze down disgusted into her pitiful face. Yukiko forced herself to glare back. This was the man that had almost destroyed everything.

"Leave her alone!" Kaiba demanded, but Bakura ignored him.

"I guess I didn't do a good enough job corrupting you, oh well. There's always next time," He sneered at her. Yukiko felt fear coursing through her. She could remember him now; he was the one who had attacked her at the Kaiba home. Yukiko felt tears brimming in her eyes. He had taken her away from her family.

"No, you didn't." Yukiko whispered trying to remain calm. He grinned at her.

"Well, I'll just have to do a better job later." He replied. He threw Yukiko from him. Yukiko barely had time to cry out as the darkness reached up and swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Give her back to me now, Bakura!" Kaiba growled making to walk forwards. Before he'd even walked closer the darkness leapt up pinning him in place. He growled, glaring at the silver haired thief. Bakura smiled and faced Kaiba.

"I guess I should try and look on the bright side. At least this way I get to have lots of fun trying to break her again. I assure you if you live long enough to next see her, she'll be nothing like the pathetic girl you recall." Bakura smirked.

"Bakura, I don't know what you're playing at, but give her back to me now!" Seto demanded. Bakura sneered at his demand.

"It's been nice catching up, Seto, but I'm afraid I really must be going. An innocent Soul to thoroughly break and a world to conquer, you know." Bakura laughed walking away.

"Wait! Bakura! I challenge you to a duel!" Kaiba shouted out, starting to feel the uncomfortable clasps of panic. If Bakura left, he would take Yukiko with him and Kaiba couldn't bear to lose her again. Bakura turned his mahogany eyes upon the Brunette CEO. He smirked at the man. He took a step closer to Kaiba clearly amused.

"And if I win, you give Yukiko back to me, all her memories restored," Kaiba continued.

"What makes you think I would accept?" Bakura sneered, his arms folded across a pale chest, his eyes glinting, "When I win, there is nothing for me to gain. I already have what I need. What could you offer me?" Bakura smirked.

"My soul, you can have my soul," Kaiba spoke clenching his fists.

"And mine," A voice spoke. Both Kaiba and Bakura gazed around. Yugi entered the shadows, except it wasn't Yugi. It looked like him, accept he was taller and his hair slightly different. His eyes seemed more serious. He came to a stop next to Kaiba. He was still dressed in his costume, but the new presence within him made the costume look more realistic. Bakura stared at him for a split second before he threw his head back and laughed manically.

"Pharaoh, I see the spirits have been kind to you too" Bakura smirked at him. The Pharaoh frowned at him.

"What do you say, Bakura? If you win, you not only receive the soul of the reincarnated Priest Seto, but you'll also gain the soul of the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, a soul you despise."

Bakura fell silent for a second, contemplating the offer.

"Well, I suppose I can't exactly refuse an offer like that. The souls of two people who helped defeat me? Sounds fun." He sneered.

* * *

_"Are you sure, Pharaoh?" _Yugi asked. He was stood in the Pharaoh's soul room, the familiar surroundings comforting to him.

_"Yes, Yugi. Can't you sense it? Kaiba isn't just duelling for pride or a title. He's duelling for something much more important, he's duelling to save someone he loves." _The Pharaoh spoke determinately.

_"But, Pharaoh, if Kaiba loses, you lose your soul." _Yugi said.

_"With the knowledge he's duelling to save Yukiko, he can't lose. Priest Seto saved us once before, I have faith he will do so again,"_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N : **Hello all! Extremely sorry for the hideous delay in updating. No excuses other than I completely lost all inspiration for writing. Luckily, I've managed to get myself back on track, watched Yu-Gi-Oh! again, read some fanfic's. Thankfully, it's inspired me some to actually get writing again! So, if anyone is still following this story, would like to say a massive thank you for been so patient waiting for me! So, as this is the first piece of writing I've done in a while (Seriously... months!) I'm really worried it may be a little weak. If so I apologize and can only promise I will try to get better. Please enjoy! Xx

**Chapter 29**

"The girl is highly entertaining, I can understand why you want your play thing back so much," Bakura sneered as he shuffled his deck, his eyes never leaving Kaiba's.

"Aren't you interested to hear what I learned while I was in her mind?" Bakura asked his expression showing he was clearly enjoying torturing Kaiba. Kaiba grimaced, gritting his teeth forcing himself to not retaliate. Bakura shrugged.

"I'm taking your silence as an invitation to share. You did seem to be in her thoughts quite a lot. It was an inconvenience. Do you want to know how I made her betray you?" Bakura asked, still smirking cruelly at the tall CEO. Kaiba shoved his cards into the slot on his duel disk and clenched his fists.

"All those powerful emotions she felt towards you, I tricked her into believing they were for me. And let me tell you, those emotions were passionate," He spoke his eyes glinting, trying to imply the worst.

"Shut up and draw your hand!" Kaiba roared, losing his self-restraint. Bakura sneered at him with satisfaction at seeing he'd managed to wind Kaiba up. They both drew five cards from the top of their deck and examined their hand.

"I'll go first," Kaiba growled.

"No objection," Bakura grinned folding his arms. Kaiba inhaled slowly, trying to clear his mind. He needed to be completely undistracted if he was to win this battle. He needed to win, there was no room for failure.

"Yug!" Joey shouted into the haze. He was stood just outside of the shadows with Tristan, Téa and Mokuba. They'd all seen the change in Yugi just before he'd walked purposefully into the haze and Joey couldn't lie to himself. He was worried, really worried.

"We need to go in there!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"No, Mokuba, your big bro would kill us if we let you go in there, stay here!" Joey said seriously. Despite refusing, Joey wanted to go running in there after them. They were a team after all, they had always been a team and he'd always had Yugi's back. They all turned their attention back upon the unseen battle arena, each hoping for the best possible outcome.

"I summon Grappler to the field in attack mode, I then also lay these two cards face down on the field!" Kaiba cried out. He watched satisfied as his actions were mimicked in large upon the field. He glanced to his right and saw Yugi nod his head. Kaiba turned back to glare at Bakura.

"Very well," Bakura smirked eying his hand. Bakura placed one card face down in the trap zone and then placed a second card in face down in the monster zone.

"I suppose you're wondering what I intend to do with the girls soul once it's broken?" Bakura asked his expression full of malice. Kaiba gritted his teeth, but refused to respond.

"I'm going to take your silence as an admittance of curiosity," The man replied grinning cruelly. Kaiba glared at him, but said nothing. He didn't want to know. He didn't need to know as Bakura would never be allowed to win this duel.

"Once she's broken, I may keep her around to entertain me." Bakura taunted. Kaiba clenched his fists. He glared angrily at his cards, not able to shut the thief's voice out.

"I mean, when I tricked her into liking me, I can't deny it wasn't fun," He continued, "and when I break her soul, and I will, I shall rule the world, so I can have anything I want."

"Shut Up!" Kaiba roared, losing control. He picked a card and slammed it down onto his duel disk, his eyes now full of rage.

"Guys, we can't just wait out here!" Téa cried out suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon the group. Joey glanced around at her. He knew what she meant. It felt wrong to be out here while their friend's lives were possibly at risk. They should be in there cheering them on.

"She's right! I need to help Seto!" Mokuba cried out, trying to run forwards. Joey managed to catch him by the arm. He pulled the youngster back.

"Mokuba, the last thing Kaiba needs is to be worryin' about you," Joey said, torn. What should he do? In the end it was Mokuba that made the decision.

"But we should be cheering him on!" Mokuba scowled. He suddenly wrenched his arm free and ran into the haze.

"Mokuba!" Joey cried out. They watched as he disappeared. Without hesitating, Joey turned to the others, eyes wide.

"Lets go cheer em' on!" He cried out grinning goofily before tearing after the ebony haired youngster.

Kaiba growled as he fell to one knee, clutching his chest. He grimaced as he lost a couple of hundred life points. He straightened back up and glared at the thief.

"I end my turn," Bakura replied, amused at seeing Kaiba suffer.  
"Seto!" A familiar voice cried out. Kaiba turned his head. He watched as figures started to appear through the smoke.

"Ah, the cheerleaders have arrived, just as expected," Bakura grinned, but Kaiba ignored him. He watched as Mokuba appeared followed by Joey, Téa and Tristan.

"Go get him bro!" Mokuba cried out, his face splitting into a wide grin. Kaiba turned back to face the thief, a new determination burning inside his chest. After the first few blows to his points, he'd started to worry, allowing the pressure to get to him, but now Mokuba had reminded him he had to stay strong and win this duel. He was going to destroy this man and make him pay for the suffering he had caused. He smirked, regaining some of his previous attitude. He stood up straight and pulled a card from the top of his deck.

"The first and fatal mistake you made, was messing with me." He glared at the evil spirit. Kaiba brought his cards round to examine. He carefully picked one and brought it down to the duel disk.

"And for that you will fail!" He cried out. Kaiser Sea Horse appeared upon the battle field. Kaiba took a couple of deep breaths. He needed to let his analytical brain take over. Bakura had one monster on his side of the field, The Earl of Demise. The grotesque figure seemed to be watching him with bloodlust. His opponent also seemed to have two spell or trap card laid out. What could they be? He shook his head.

"Kaiser Sea Horses special ability allows me to treat it as two sacrifices, allowing me to bring out my Blue eyes!" He exclaimed, his confident smirk back on his face. He watched with satisfaction as his moves were played out upon the field. A massive ferocious dragon appeared, rearing its magnificent head, its eyes glinting. Kaiba glanced to the side lines, hearing a spattering of cheers from his brother and the dorks. He saw Yugi stood with them, his expression still serious and his eyes never leaving the battle. Kaiba wondered what had gotten into him, all this talk of pharaoh's again. He told himself it was utter rubbish, complete nonsense, but he still couldn't deny the strange things that seemed to have happened to Yukiko. He shook the thoughts off, he would examine where he stood on magic later, right now, he had to win.

"Blue Eyes, Attack!" Kaiba roared, his hand gesturing towards the white haired man. He watched with smug satisfaction as his dragon sent a fireball in Bakura's direction. His monster, The Earl of Demise was destroyed in the piercing blast and Bakura lost 1000 life points. That left Bakura on 2800 and himself on 3000. He could do this. He watched as Bakura straightened up, Anger and pain mingled together across cruel features.

"I'll then activate pot of greed and end my go." Kaiba smiled, his glare never faltering. He flipped over the card and took two more from the top of his deck. This would be over soon enough.

"Very well Kaiba, I activate Multiple destruction!" He exclaimed. "Each player must discard their entire hand, losing 100 points for each," Kaiba scowled as he placed the five cards he held into the graveyard. Kaiba growled as his and Bakura's life points were evened out. Bakura then turned over the second magic card on the field. His smirk intensified.

"I activate change of heart, taking control of your precious blue eyes! How does it feel Kaiba, knowing you're about to be defeated and lose everything with your most favoured card?"

Kaiba glared up at his powerful monster been controlled by this maniac. In a way, it was just like what Bakura had done to Yukiko. He'd manipulated and controlled her. He was not about to let this happen again. Kaiba had battled Bakura before and had known this wasn't going to be a fair duel.

"Blue eyes, Attack!" Bakura bellowed. Kaiba rested his hand upon a card in his spell zone. He watched as the fierce beast reared its head back, preparing to blast him in an attack that would surely end this duel. But Kaiba could not let this happen. He was fighting for Yukiko. He was fighting to save her and himself and people, he hated to admit, who had helped him. Kaiba flipped his trap card just as the bright blast was about to reach him.

"Negate attack!" he cried out. He watched as the light hit into an invisible barrier and bounced off, not touching him. He folded his arms triumphantly.

"That ends your battle phase Bakura, putting Blue eyes back under my control, ready to destroy you!" Kaiba glared.

"Don't be so eager, Blue eyes is in my control until my end phase. And now, I'll use your blue eyes as a sacrifice to summon Diabound Kernel!" Bakura laughed manically. Kaiba scowled, barely able to contain his anger. He tried determinedly to bite back a retaliation, but it was proving difficult.

As the Duel continued, Kaiba found it becoming increasingly hard to focus on the task. His mind kept wandering to Yukiko. He needed to get her back, but as every attempt to attack Bakura was thwarted, he couldn't deny the feeling of anxiety creeping into his mind. What if he couldn't do it? What if he failed? He'd lose Yukiko forever. The thought actually manage to provoke fear. He tried desperately to shrug it off. He was Kaiba, Seto freaking Kaiba. He was a powerful business man, one of the top ranked Duel monsters champions in the country. He was known for been cold and precise, able to think things through. Never had anyone known him to allow such lowly things as emotions to cloud his judgement. But, right now, he was allowing fear to cloud his thoughts. He hated feeling this weak. It wasn't right! And this place, the surrounding area shrouded in this strange shadows, it was making him feel tired and uncalculated. Did it somehow affect him? Why? Kaiba shook his head, trying to shake these thoughts off him. He needed to focus. Even as he thought the words, he felt his eyes beginning to itch from exhaustion.

_"Seto," _a voice suddenly spoke, jolting him awake. Kaiba knew he hadn't heard it aloud, it was inside his head. Great, he scowled to himself, he was going crazy as well.

_"Seto. You need to focus"_ The voice spoke again. Kaiba's eyes widened suddenly as his vision twisted. He was stood alone, although he knew he was still stood competing in a battle. A figure emerged from the darkness before him. Kaiba's eyes widened with confusion. A tall tanned individual was stood before him, with piercing blue eyes fixed upon him. This person, this man... he looked just like himself. But how was that even possible? He was dressed in peculiar blue and gold clothes, and he had a strange head piece perched upon his dark head.

_Seto, this duel needs to end quickly," _The man spoke with urgency, his Blue eyes displaying his worries. Kaiba glared at him, needing to put on his stern manner, although this man had caught him off guard.

_"What makes you think I need your help?" _He asked fiercely.

_"If you want to win and save Yukiko, you need pull yourself together," _The man demanded glaring. Kaiba tried not to show he agreed, he was struggling to keep his thoughts together.

_"Bakura is trying to prolong this battle for as long as possible. Battling in the Shadow Realm will make you weak and easier to defeat. You must beat him now. Do not hold back. Believe in yourself. I was once unfortunate and lost the woman I loved, do not make the same mistake I did." _The man spoke before vanishing.

Kaiba blinked, he was back on the playing field. He recognised the feeling of fatigue now. He should have seen it before, of course Bakura wasn't going to play fair, he wanted to win. Well, Kaiba would shatter that dream. He gazed at his deck. Believe in himself, huh? He scowled. Yugi had always said to believe in the heart of the cards too. It was all stupid talk, but he couldn't deny it. He'd felt the power of the cards before, when Pegasus had taken Mokuba, he had been willing to risk everything to win against Yugi that day. Kaiba placed his finger on the top card and willed with all his might that this card would help him finish this evil before him. He had to believe in himself. He inhaled and pulled the card out. He brought it round and examined the card. He smiled. He had everything he needed. He played the card out with a look of stern might.

"Monster reborn!" He cried out. "And I know just who to bring back. Blue eyes!" He cried out. His ferocious beast re appeared back on the field. He then played a monster, Lord of dragon, equipping it with Flute of Summoning Dragon. Using this combination, he brought his other two blue eyes onto the field.

"And finally, Polymerization," Kaiba smirked. He folded his arms, his stance radiating his smug confidence as he watched his monsters combine, creating a monster of absolute power. He watched with satisfaction as the realisation of defeat seemed to dawn on Bakura's pale face, but he didn't allow the white haired man to speak before ordering his attack.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Attack!" He roared. All three of the monsters reared there heads and fired piercing white light towards the man, his screams barely audible over the ferocious roars. Kaiba shielded his eyes, afraid the intensity of the attack would blind him.

When the light died down, Kaiba unshielded his eyes. All monsters that had been present had now vanished. The man stood opposite him, his eyes wide, much more like that of the boy the Thief had possessed. Yugi walked forwards as the cheers of the others radiated around the area.

"You can't fool me, Bakura. I know you're still possessing our friend, but not for much longer. I will rid you from this world, and you shall never harm anyone or any of my friends again!" Yugi declared scowling at the boy. He suddenly held his arm out and the whole area was caught in a breeze of an ancient and mystical magic. The evil Bakura appeared once more before he was hit by the powerful blow. Kaiba saw it shatter through him and the boy crumpled. His unconscious body would have hit the floor if Yugi hadn't dived forwards and caught him. As he laid the boy out, the shadows around them began to disappearing as if melting away into nothingness, allowing day light in. Kaiba turned around, searching desperately for Yukiko. As the shadows finally disappeared completely, he spotted the motionless girl lying across the roof from him. She was sprawled out, her body turned away from him. He stared, blocking everything around him out.

"Yukiko," He whispered hardly daring to breathe.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N : **Hello all! Due to my long absence from updating, I bring another chapter. I've been determined to get this up asap, so here it is! I did cry a little writing this. Also as it is nearing it's close, I am considering a sequal... would anyone like that? I have a couple of idea's but not sure... Anyway, please enjoy and if the mood hits ya, feel free to tell me your thoughts! Xx

**Chapter 30**

Yukiko opened her eyes. She was lying upon cold hard tarmac. Her side ached from where it made contact with the harsh floor. She blinked as a light breeze swept over and all around her, sending a slight shiver all over her body. Yukiko stretched out her muscles ever so slightly, searching for any sign of pain or injury. When she was satisfied she was un-hurt, she sat up. She didn't feel she'd been asleep or anything. She felt like she had just suddenly been placed back into reality. Yukiko gazed around at her surroundings. It appeared she was sat upon the roof of a building. From this position she could just see the roofs of other buildings around hers. Yukiko turned around trying to find the exit from this height. She was surprised to see a group of people stood by the exit, almost the entire distance of the buildings length away from her. The group was staring at her. She suddenly realised one of the people was sprinting towards her a determined expression upon his strong features. Before Yukiko could utter a single word, the brown haired man had crashed down in front of Yukiko, enveloping her in a strong embrace. Yukiko clutched at the man's forearms, burying her face into his crisp shirt clad chest. With that, the balloon of emotions swelled up inside until it burst. Tears erupted out of brown eyes with the force of a tsunami.

"I…c…can't…believe…it…it's…really…you!" She gasped through the force of anguished sobs. The strong arms around her tightened ever so slightly, comforting her. She felt the man rest his head on top of hers. Yukiko balled her hands, taking a fistful of material. She buried her face against him and inhaled. She recognised the scent, _his_ scent. She laughed through sobs, unable to stop herself. The man loosened his grip, but refused to let go, he took a hold of the girls chin between slender fingers and thumb, bringing the girls face up for him to gaze into. Yukiko's face, blotchy from tears, was the most comforting sight Seto Kaiba had ever seen. Blue eyes met brown tear filled ones. He couldn't hold back any more. His usually serious face spilt into a wide relief filled smile. Yukiko gazed into his face and was overwhelmed to see the expression of happiness upon his features. It wasn't like before where he'd kept his stern demeanour up, it was just pure uncensored happiness. The sight of him, gazing at her like that sent a spark as sharp as an electric shock shuddering through her entire body. She laughed again, overcome by her emotion. She threw herself forwards, pressing her lips against his. She felt his initial shock as he tensed up, but he quickly relaxed, his lips caressing hers back, arms wrapping around her waist. When she pulled apart she still kept her arms around his neck, not wanting to break his gaze. She grinned at him, her cheeks flaring up at how forward she'd just been. He smiled back, his eyes gleaming. Yukiko could feel her heart pounding away in her chest, faster than she'd ever felt it beat before. Yukiko leaned forwards, resting her head upon his shoulder, again inhaling his scent, still needing to convince herself this wasn't some cruel trick.

"You're really here?" She whispered closing her eyes and feeling him beneath her.

"I'm really here," He whispered his reply in a voice much unlike his usual stern tone.

"Hey Kaiba, don't be hogging her all t'ya self!" a familiar Brooklyn accented voice cried out all too near for Kaiba's comfort. Kaiba, who'd wrapped his arms back around Yukiko, grumbled.

"The dweeb patrol," he mumbled loud enough only for Yukiko to hear. He unfolded himself from her and got to his feet, pulling Yukiko with him. She grinned at his comment, unable to not notice the hidden sound of affection in it. He was warming up to the 'dweebs'. Stood before them were Téa, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba and Yugi.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi cut in before the others had chance to speak. Yukiko saw the words come from Yugi, but she didn't recognise the serious tone. She examined him closer. He did seem a little different, his eyes more serious and he seemed to be stood in a way that made him seem taller. Yukiko pushed this aside and beamed at him, ignoring the fact everyone was still in costumes.

"I'm great!" Yukiko exclaimed grinning and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around the boy dressed as an Egyptian.

"And it's because of you!" She mumbled into his shoulder, she pulled away and grinned at them.

"All of you!" she finished her eyes threatening to tear up. She was overwhelmed by their determination to help save her. They could have been caught up in the evil spirits plans at any moment. At thought of the spirit, Yukiko's eyes widened.

"Where is Ryou?" She asked suddenly. That was when Yukiko's eyes focused in on the white haired British boy slung over Tristan's back.

"He's okay, out cold, but he'll be fine," Tristan informed her, seeing the confusion in her eyes. Yukiko felt thankful they'd all seemed to make this out alive. Kaiba suddenly took a hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. Yukiko felt her cheeks flush at the contact, but couldn't protest.

"Maybe we should get Bakura back to his apartment to recover." Kaiba said his business like tone back in place, but somehow a little gentler.

They all quickly agreed and set off through the exit and down a few flights of stairs, talking happily with one another. All the time Kaiba kept a firm arm around Yukiko as if he thought that at any minute she would collapse or disappear. They reached the apartment and the others trailed in but Kaiba waited until Yugi was about to walk in. Yukiko kept her hand in Seto's as he spoke.

"Pharaoh," He spoke clearly just as Yugi was about to follow his friends through the doorway. Yugi stopped and looked around. He saw Kaiba was the last one in the hall and instead of walking into the flat he closed the door and remained out in the hall with his 'rival'. Yukiko looked confused. Had Seto just addressed Yugi as Pharaoh because of his costume?

"Thank you." Kaiba spoke looking away as though this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"I would always help a friend, Seto. As it was all those years ago, I still consider you a friend," Yugi spoke, again with seriousness Yukiko had never heard from the small boy before.

"Thank you Yugi, I know you must have risked a lot," Yukiko spoke, her eyes fixed upon the purple eyes of the 'pharaoh'. She could never repay the debt of them risking their safety for hers. Just the knowledge of knowing she had friends who were willing to risk everything for her brought a tear to her eye and caused her to swell with pride.

"And thank you, both of you, all of you, you taught me how to play duel monsters and everything I learned from you helped me defeat the darkness that had been created inside my heart. Without your tutoring, I may never have been able to win," Yukiko smiled, bowing her head in respect and thanks. She felt a hand place upon her shoulders and gazed up. Yugi was smiling down at her.

"Yukiko, although you and I may have never met before, you are my friend, and a friend of those around me. I would risk everything to save an innocent from the evil spirit, Bakura," He spoke quite nobly. Yukiko smiled at him. She was confused by his words, but she nodded to him as Yugi entered into the apartment. Yukiko gazed around at the tall man stood beside her. What should she say? What did she need to ask?

"So… Bakura's really gone then… really?" Yukiko asked, her cheeks turning pink as she tried not to remember how the evil spirit had manipulated her.

"Yes." Kaiba replied shortly. Yukiko diverted her gaze away from him. She'd acted brash up on the roof and realised he'd probably only let her indulged in it to let her get over the shock of been saved. She felt hands grab her from behind and turn her around. Yukiko could do nothing but allow this movement, unsure if she would be able to move under his electrified touch. She gazed up shyly into the man's face, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink. His serious eyes suddenly softened as he took in her appearance. She still had make up smeared over her soft delicate skin, but he could easily see the difference between this Yukiko and the one from before.

"Still blushing, huh?" He asked gently. Yukiko couldn't force out the words. She had no idea how to reply other than to blush even darker. He smirked at her, satisfied with her reaction. He cupped her cheek and placed a very light kiss upon her lips.

Yukiko felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart pounded as quickly as it could. She was sure she was going to pass out if her heart didn't start to steady. Kaiba let her go, his eyes mischievous, just as the door opened. The group crowded back into the hall way, Mokuba following with them.

"Hey Yukiko, you feeling alright? Your face is all red," Joey said upon seeing the brunette girl, her face completely red. Yukiko quickly tried to cool herself down, but was failing miserably.

"I'm fine," She insisted, unable to do much else.

"So, what's the plan now, Seto?" Mokuba asked, beaming up at his big brother. Yukiko smiled seeing the boy. She'd been granted her memories back and they seemed to be coming back at a slow and steady pace. Right in that moment she remembered playing in the snow for what felt like the first time. She knew at that exact moment she wanted to do that again, have a snow ball fight with the Kaiba's, with all her new friends. If she could do that again, she would have achieved real happiness.

"We still got a party to finish!" Joey exclaimed, the large dog costume falling over his eyes briefly. Yukiko eyed Kaiba curiously. Why had he agreed to have a party at his home?

"Fine." Kaiba snapped sharply, "But if you so much as irritate me Wheeler…" He began

"Yeah, yeah, got it money bags," Joey dismissed with a paw and began to walk down the corridor. The others quickly followed suit.

"What about Ryou?" Yukiko asked gazing at the closed door.

"He needs to rest," Yugi spoke kindly

_"Pharaoh, he did it!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly inside his spirit room. The Pharaoh, almost identical to him nodded in agree. _

_"Yes, Seto has certainly proved himself," The Pharaoh spoke, his eyes distant. Yugi examined his friends features curiously. Something was on the man's mind._

_"What's wrong Pharaoh?" Yugi asked tentatively. _

_"While he was battling Bakura, I felt sure… but it couldn't have been…" He let the unfinished sentences hang in the air. Yugi gazed at him worried before The Pharaoh broke into a smile.  
"Whatever or whoever helped today, it does not matter. The main thing is we were victorious and saved Yukiko's life." _

_ Yugi watched the man speak with a deep sadness filling his heart. He was immensely happy they had succeeded in their mission, but now that it was over… The Pharaoh was going to have to return to his well-earned peace. Even so, it was still going to be hard to let go again. Both of them knew this was only a short termed arrangement. _

_"Pharaoh," Yugi spoke softly, hardly daring to voice his concern. _

_"Yes, Yugi?" He asked, his serious expression watching his smaller friend. _

_"You're going to be leaving soon, aren't you?" He asked quietly. _

_"Yes, Yugi," the pharaoh answered, a sad expression flitting over the ancient man's face. Yugi nodded, already knowing this was the case. _

_"When?" Yugi asked not really wanting to know the answer._

_"Soon, I can feel the spirits already trying to pull me away. If anything, I am glad I could come back, even under such circumstances." The Pharaoh spoke softly. Yugi felt tears threatening to brim over in his eyes again. Why did it have to be like this? He hung his head, trying to hide the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks. It had been two years! How had he not grown up enough to try and not cry?_

As they were walking towards the lobby of the building, Yugi stopped walking. Everyone stopped curiously. They watched him wondering why he'd become motionless so suddenly.

"Yug?" joey asked walking to his shorter friend's side. He waved a hand in front of the boy's face but got no response. He frowned, trying to look Yugi in the eyes, but he stared on blankly.

"Yugi?" Joey called out to him, shaking him a little, but to no response

_Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and gazed up to see The Pharaoh gazing down at him, his expression full of warmth and friendship. Yugi wiped his eyes clear of his tears. _

_"I'm sorry, but having you back again, it felt like no time had passed since you left." Yugi whispered, steadying his flow of sadness. The Pharaoh nodded. _

_"I understand, and it was the same been back, it felt like no time had passed." The Pharaoh smiled. He too had missed his friend, the one who had been alongside him all the way since Yugi completed the Millennium puzzle. It would be difficult leaving again. The Pharaoh suddenly straightened up, looking around.  
"It's time," He whispered. He turned back round to smile encouragingly at Yugi. Then without warning, Yugi leapt towards the Pharaoh, wrapping his arms around him. At first, The Pharaoh was startled, but he quickly relaxed and hugged his friend back. Yugi pulled apart from the man and smiled into his strong face, wiping tears away from his eyes. _

_"I'll miss you," Yugi spoke sadly. _

_"Yes, I'll miss you too, but like I once told you, I'll never truly leave you. Everything we have taught each other will remain strong in our hearts." The Pharaoh smiled. Yugi nodded. _

_"Yes, and I hope that wherever you're destined for, you won't forget," Yugi smiled as a bright light seemed to begin to surround the Pharaoh. _

_"Never," The Pharaoh replied as the light engulfed him. _

Yugi blinked, causing a cascade of tears to fall down his cheeks. He sniffed and fell to his knee's, yet again reliving the sense of loss he'd experienced the first time the Pharaoh had left them.

"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed falling besides him. Yugi brushed his tears aside and looked up. He saw the crowd surrounding him, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Téa, Kaiba and Yukiko. Yugi forced himself to his feet. He gazed around at the others, his eyes still watery.

"He's gone," Yugi whispered trying to put on a brave face.

"What?" Joey exclaimed.

"The Pharaoh, he's gone," Yugi explained taking a deep breath. He searched within himself to try and find any tiny trace left, but it was all him. There would only be one soul room, and it would only hold himself inside it. He nodded with satisfaction.

"The Pharaoh, he came to help us in a great time of need. Again, we were able to defeat a powerful evil, but he earned his peace. He's where he belongs," Yugi spoke seriously, his eyes determined. Yugi walked forwards, heading out into the day, his mind clear. For the past two years, he hadn't truly let go of the Pharaoh. He hadn't found it in himself to move on, but with this final encounter, he somehow found he had the strength to. He led the way back to Joey's van, a new purpose burning within his chest.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The dark haired girl snuggled deeper against the body besides her. It was morning and a faint weak sun streamed through a small gap in the plain curtains. Yukiko stretched and wiggled her toes. Even after a week, she could barely believe she was actually back. Part of her still feared she'd wake up and everything she treasured so dearly was going to vanish, leaving her in a black pit of despair, an Evil spirit laughing at her foolishness. Even in the warmth and comfort of the bed, she couldn't hold back an involuntary shudder. At this, the body lying next to her shifted onto his side, curling around, his chest pressing against her. Yukiko felt her cheeks beginning to glow as arms wrapped around her, one running down her arm and winding his fingers into hers. Somewhere deep inside she cursed, wishing she didn't have the personality trace of blushing all the time. Despite getting all of her self back, that was one thing that remained annoyingly the same.

"Are you okay?" She heard a familiar stern voice ask, but it was tainted with sleep and the grogginess morning brought. Yukiko smiled, bringing the arm Kaiba had laced himself with around her, intensifying their embrace.

"I'm fine," She whispered back, closing her eyes and sighing. This surely had to be bliss.

"You shuddered." Kaiba pressed on, not giving up.

"I was thinking," Yukiko replied, purposely not giving him enough information, wanting to know what he'd do if he got annoyed. One thing that had changed about her was she had gained a lot more confidence from the small shy timid girl Kaiba had invited into his home before. She partly thought she was like this before Bakura took her away from her family, but another part of her suspected Kaiba's younger adolescent brother had rubbed off on her.

"About what?" He asked, his tone definitely getting stronger.

"How we won." Yukiko replied smiling. She had been replaying the events in her head for most of the week, trying to get her head around the concept they'd survived, even poor Ryou was back on his feet! She was really struggling to understand that she was free.

"You saved us, Yukiko," Kaiba's voice spoke, betraying him. Yukiko could hear the smile in his tone.

"And you saved me back," Yukiko whispered, bringing his hand up to her lips and grazing a few kisses over them. A comfortable silence fell between them for a moment as each revelled in their triumph.

"Is Yugi alright?" Yukiko asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I would presume so." Kaiba replied.

"Well… I have most of my memories back, and I remember him talking about the Pharaoh. I'm guessing it was him in Yugi's body that day when we defeated Bakura,"

"a-ha," Kaiba said to show he was listening.

"Well… he left again. That's got to be pretty hard on Yugi, I'm sure they would have been friends. It must be difficult knowing you're not going to see your friend ever again…" Yukiko spoke trailing off. She really hoped he was okay.

"From the times I've seen him this week, the leader of the dweebs is doing fine." Kaiba replied. Yukiko nodded glad.

Yukiko rolled over so she could gaze into the man's face. He opened deep blue eyes and stared at her. Even lying down with his hair all ruffled, the man still managed to look stern.

"What about you?" Yukiko asked.

"What about me?" He asked

"You said you think you saw someone, while you were duelling Bakura, you said you thought someone came to you," Yukiko spoke. She saw Kaiba's expression harden slightly, but it softened almost as quickly.

"He looked like me…" Kaiba spoke softly allowing his voice to trail off as he thought back. In the moment the man had appeared to him, deep down Kaiba had known who it was, but had known it was impossible, but then again, most of what had happened should have been impossible.

"How long can I stay here?" Yukiko asked, putting Kaiba's thoughts to a sudden halt. He blinked, perplexed.

"As long as you're happy," He replied knowing if she wanted to stay forever, he would have no objections. Her face seemed to light up at his words.

"Really?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. Why would I want you to leave?" He asked. He saw the colour rise in her cheeks and tried to resist the urge to make it worse.

"Well… with me having my memories back, I remember my parents and… I didn't know if you'd want me to leave…" her voice got weaker as she went on. Kaiba pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her. Her cheeks did brighten at this and he found himself feeling strangely pleased with himself.

"Whenever you're ready to visit your parents, we'll go and see them, but if you're happy to stay here then I will never let you leave," he whispered, her chin now caught by his hand, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

Yukiko felt air catch in her throat just from the tiny contact. Yukiko gulped, trying to remain calm. Her heat beat away frantically making it hard to concentrate on doing normal tasks such as breathing. He suddenly leant forwards and pressed his lips passionately against hers and Yukiko's breath caught in her throat worse than before. She could feel him grinning against her lips and couldn't help but smile back. He took the sneaky opportunity to claim her mouth, his tongue finding hers and caressing it. She felt him pull her closer against his torso and rested her hand over his bare chest. She felt the sudden thrum of his beating heart. She couldn't help but feel excitement bursting through her chest realising she wasn't the only one with an overly active out of control heart-beat. Kaiba suddenly allowed his lips to part from Yukiko's. He gazed into her face with a strong emotion apparent across usually severe features. His eyes were dancing and he had a small delicate smile playing across his lips. His hand rested on the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her skin.

"I love you," He whispered. Yukiko felt the words surround her and she suddenly had the peculiar sensation she could have flown there and then if she wanted.

"I love you too, but…" She began, forcing a look of concern onto her face,

"What?" He asked

"But… well, I think I've broken you!" She exclaimed, still displaying a look of concern. She saw amusement dance in his eyes.

"How so?" He asked, smirking at her.

"You're been so open with your feelings!" She exclaimed feigning shock. Kaiba moved closer to her, causing her breath to become uneven again.

"You're the only one who'll ever get to see this side," He whispered into her ear, his arm wrapping tighter around her.

"What about your brother?" Yukiko asked, trying to speak rationally.

"Not even Mokuba sees me like this," Kaiba whispered back, beginning to gently kiss down the side of her neck. Yukiko bit her lip, trying to remain calm.

"I guess I'm privileged then," She managed to whisper

"Very." Seto Kaiba replied, his eyes dancing.

The End.

* * *

**A/N :** Hello All! So... I finally finished it. About time as well! I really hope anyone who's read my story to the end has enjoyed it and doesn't mind my indulgence in fluff at the end, but how else could I have ended it? Big Thank you to anyone who has Read, Favourited, Followed or Reviewed on this story. Knowing at least someone other than myself is enjoying this means more than words can say! So Thank you! I am thinking about going a head with a sequel as i don't think I'm ready to let go of my OC yet... we'll see. Anyway... Thank you again, I hope you've enjoyed! Xx


End file.
